Twelve Worlds - A Disney Princess Fanfiction
by gibberish17
Summary: Celebrating 12 movies of adventure, romance, humor and inspiration. An unknown dark force is threatening all of existence. In order to stop it Prince Alexander and Princess Alicia set out to gather representatives of the twelve worlds, they are the champions or inspirations of joy and happiness.
1. Prologue

A Tale of Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess FanFiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Prologue - WORLD 0

"It's happening." A young man burst through the doors to the throne room, his beloved sat on her throne reading her music. She looked at him briefly with disbelief before returning to her music.

"Uh-huh." She said.

"It is my darling, a darkness is sweeping over the lands. It is a shadow for now but it will grow become physical and then crush all the worlds. Once those fall…"

"Our world and all worlds will fall" the princess rolled up her music and stood up walking to him. "I know, but you always say that. Every few months you think the End is coming and really it's just the Princess' and Prince's facing a new evil. They are destined to do this. We are destined to keep their stories safe not to over react."

A scream echoed from behind the young man and he turned to see where it came from. An old man, a loved servant of the palace staggered in. He clutched his shoulder tightly.

"My Prince and Princess!" He collapsed to the ground in pain. As the Prince tried to approach the servant held up his hand, it was turning black and fading away. "Something is happening."

"No. No, no, no, no!" The princess exclaimed. Her music fell to the floor and she rushed to the servant's side. She looked to her prince. He removed the gloves from his hands and began to shed light from his hands. The room filled with a warm glow and the black began to recess from the servant's hand and shoulder. But it was not meant to be. The darkness grew back deeper and faster.

"Go please, forget this old fool and protect them! Protect the library…" With his last word the servant was covered with darkness and faded away.

"We all pass away but not like this, this is unnatural. Why? Why is this happening?" the prince said.

"Prince Alexander Sol, you know what we must do." The princess said firmly. She turned and walked away. The prince chased after her.

Down a dark hallway that none walked down. Round a dark turn that none knew about. Past the terrifying statues. Finally into the library most forbidden. There in the center of a mass of book shelves twelve shining spinning globes. The couple stood in the center of them and gazed into them and each other.

"This is absolutely forbidden, even in the most extreme circumstances. To enter their worlds and bring them here, it's just… they were meant to be apart for all times. We are meant to maintain…"

"Quiet my love. The worlds are moving towards each other on their own. This was bound to happen, I only wish it would have been under happier circumstances. We need to visit their worlds not long after their greatest story."

Alex wanted to argue more, he knew the risk they ran and he also knew the danger coming. He looked into his beloveds eyes and knew she had thought things through. He trusted her as he always did. His smile appeared, as warm as the light he could sine.

"Phillip. You must bring Phillip, the princess would not…"

"I know. You on the other hand…" The princess eyes flared and her fire engulfed them and her hands. "I agree that brining _her_ instead of her sister is the most logical and beneficial but if you even think for a second…"

"Trust me, I love you my beloved Alicia Luna. If I admire her at all it is because she is so much like you." He assured her, and he meant every word. Princess Luna's flames died down.

"Okay as we agreed I will visit the first six worlds and you the second."

"Don't spend too much time enjoying the sights, and I still don't think it's fair that the newer ones are all mine I would like to see the classic worlds."

"To bad." Princess Luna snickered as she approached the first globe. With her flames she traced a tether between it and the others. Prince Sol did the same with his light from the Twelfth world to the seventh. He looked back at his true love and then to the seventh world, he was not looking forward to visiting that world but after he did he would return to his beloved.

"I am Prince Alexander Sol. First born son of the Sun palace and keeper of the Light of Dawn. I will pass to the Twelfth world for the sake of all." He looked back to Princess Alicia. "I love you, I will see you in my dreams till I see you again." His light burst from his heart and he was gone, disappeared into the Twelfth world.

Watching him go did not make things any easier for Princess Alicia. "I am Princess Alicia Luna. Crowned princess and daughter of the Moon Palace and keeper of the Flames of Passion. I will pass to the First world for the sake of all." Her flames arose from her heart and danced in the air. She was gone and would reappear in the First world.

To Be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander Sol finds himself with an icy reflection of his true love as he explores the Twelfth world for its Queen. Her resemblance to a young version of Princess Alicia Luna is staggering but a greater difficulty arises when the Snow Queen refuses to leave her people. "If things are as bad as you say than I have to stay here and protect my people, I am sorry I will not go with you." Next Time – Part 1: Elsa


	2. Part 1: Elsa

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 1 - World 12: Elsa

The first thing Alex noticed was the cold. He had anticipated it but was not fully prepared for it. The snow and wind bit at him relentlessly. He looked around and in all directions saw winter, white cold winter. Finally his eyes adjusted enough for him to see a light in the distance. He moved as best he could with his legs fighting him all the way. He shivered the whole way, he began to lose feeling in his face and slowly his hands. He tried to shed enough light to warm himself but it wasn't enough. He thought to Princess Alicia and the warmth of her heart and her powers. The wind blew harshly to remind him where he was and the danger of letting his mind wander. It also blew to warn him of a new danger. Snow wolves had begun to circle him. His mind struggled to focus on the new problem, the cold was becoming a distraction, the ice bit at his nose, his ears rang in pain, snowflakes stung his eyes and the wolves still circled. Than as he got close enough he saw their eyes. Black and inky. They were touched by the End, the very force that he had come to combat had beat him hear. He summoned his strength and tried to break away from them but they chased him relentlessly. With the bitter cold draining his strength he couldn't run long and turned to fight. He flashed the light he commanded into their eyes blinding them, and hopefully driving the End from them. Not that normal wolves would have been much better. The wolves began to draw closer and shielded each other from his light. He was backed into a corner and his mind faded quickly. Suddenly he heard a wild cry.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The wolf's attention snapped to the new voice and through his final fading sight he saw a man atop a reindeer riding toward him and scattering the wolves. He heard the man's voice before finally giving in to exhaustion:

"Hey, hey! Are you okay…"

Alex's mind eventually faded back into the world. He could hear voices, strange unfamiliar but kind voices.

"He was just out there, who is he anyway?" A man's voice said.

"What's with his clothes? He isn't dressed for winter. It's a good think you found him Kristoff, he looks like he is recovering. Any longer in the snow…" A woman responded.

Kristoff? Alex knew that name, it was important for some reason… He just couldn't… his mind still ached from the cold.

"Let him rest." A second woman said. "Let me know when he wakes up."

Alex opened his eyes and threw the haze he saw Alicia standing at the door. He tried to reach out to her and call her. His body fought him. The pain and the cold still draining his strength. His vision began to fade back to black and worse Alicia was fading away.

"Alicia… wait… please… I am…" He started as he sat up. He felt a strong arm hold him and lean him back to bed. He fought out and reached for Alicia.

"So… so sorry… but I'll find her…" He reached out his hand to Alicia hoping she would take it.

"I'll find… I'll find…" He shifted his weight and nearly feel out of bed, once again a strong arm pulled him back down into bed.

"Easier there fella, just rest." The man said.

"Who are you looking for?" the first woman asked.

"Don't worry Alicia…" His vision fading away and exhaustion closing his eyes. "I'll find… Elsa…"

"Did he just say my name?" The second woman and, the one he had reached out too said.

He slept for some time. Recovering thanks to the warmth of the bed. When his mind had recovered enough to realize he was asleep he focused his power and reached out to Alicia, hoping she was dreaming too. Sure enough he found her in their Dreamgarden.

"You're late." She said. "And nearly frozen, what happened?" She rushed and embraced him.

"It's winter in Arendelle." He said hugging her. "Have you met her yet? The first princess?"

"Yes and she is everything we had hoped she would be. However I don't know if she is willing to come with me. Actually I know she is not. She's… I think she is afraid of magic. Not that I blame her considering her story." Alicia moved back to the bench at the center of the garden.

"So I take it you haven't shown her your power?" Alex said sitting next to her.

"I can't at least not…" Alicia stopped and looked into the distance. When Alex looked he saw her concern. In the Dreamgarden they could see part of the world's their bodies resided in. The saw the End's possessed wolves moving to Arendelle. "You should go. They will need you."

"I don't know how to help them, my magic doesn't seem to work the same there."

"It does some worlds do effect our magic but that one doesn't do anything to yours, you just believe it does, so stop it. I know you, I believe in you. You have to do the same and shine your light with all its brilliance." She kissed him and they felt their hearts and magic surge.

In a heartbeat later Alex was awake again. He saw his room for the first time clearly and his mind made the connections. Kristoff _the_ Kristoff. It had to be him, and if it had to be him than he was exactly where he was. He burst from his room and ran down the halls stooping only to ask one of the servants to direct him to the throne room. He found the doors and with a mighty effort flung them both open.

"Queen Elsa! Please I have to speak with you on an important…" Empty. The throne room was empty. "So much for that entrance."

"Excuse me young man," a servant had approached him. "But her majesty is in the dining hall with her sister and-" He was off again at full sprint. Luckily he found the dining room and burst in again.

"Queen Elsa! Please I have to speak to you…" His head suddenly spun. Too much energy had been spent since waking up and too quickly. He staggered and leaned against a serving table.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Princess Anna invited him.

He accepted and joined them, he realized he was hungry and starred at the food for a moment too long.

"Please help yourself." Elsa added. He did so with little hesitation. After eating he thanked them and began again.

"Queen Elsa, I am Prince Alexander Sol, I have come here because a great evil is upon us all. Not just your country, not just your world, all worlds. A force without a name, without a shape has sunk its claws into this world and eleven others. My beloved princess Alicia…" the mention of Alicia's name made him realize his earlier blunder. He had thought Elsa was her. Turning red he moved his eyes from Elsa to Anna and continued. "It is a shadow, no it is a void. A formless shadow being the only way we can perceive it. Its purpose is to expand itself by turning everything that is into nothingness. We call it the End."

"That's a tall tale to tell." Kristoff said.

"Yes it is, do you have any evidence to support this?" Elsa asked.

"The wolves that attacked me, their eyes were filled with its darkness." Seeing that no one supported this claim he reached into his pouched and removed a palm sized crystal orb. He held it out and it floated into the air. To the others amazement it released light which became images. Images of Arendelle. Slowly a shadow fell over each image and warped the land, animals and people into dark and twisted versions of themselves. The harmony was gone as they turned on each other and as the darkness grew everyone and everything began to vanish into nothingness. "This is the End. An evil that we don't understand and one that…"

The orb suddenly burst into dust and shadows ran wild along the walls. Plates, books candles, and broken pieces of glass and wood flew madly around the room. Each possessed by a dark shadow. Elsa used her magic to freeze any piece came close to her, Anna or anyone else. Kristoff and Anna attempted to hold and tie pieces down to keep them from flying around. Alex looked at the place the orb had floated. He saw a central shadow not moving and laughing a silent laugh.

"Elsa! There where the orb was a single shadow controlling the others, freeze it!" Alex called.

Elsa looked to that spot and indeed saw the shadow. She let loose her icy power and froze it just as a plate flew at her head. Alex grabbed hold of it before it struck her and held it tight. Than as the frozen shadow fell atop the table Anna and Kristoff examined it. They could see the shadow swirling inside trying to get free.

"What is that?" Anna wondered.

"It's a tiny piece of the End. The same thing that possessed the wolves in the forest. The same thing that is coming for this world and all the others. Elsa I was sent here to collect you as a representative of this world. I am sorry to say but even though your world was just discovered and found to be part of a Harmonic of at least twelve worlds yours is in danger too. You see the twelve worlds are the source of joy and happiness for all existence. I will travel to each world gaining the help of other representatives and together we will defeat the End and secure the happiness and wellbeing of all worlds against it." Alex placed his hand on the frozen shadow and released his light power. It flashed brilliantly from within the ice in all directions. The shadow was dissipated by the light and he returned the ice to the table empty of darkness.

"I understand the situation. But I cannot help you." Elsa said. "If things are as bad as you say than I have to stay here and protect my people, I am sorry I will not go with you."

"But Elsa…" Anna began.

"No my place is here protecting my people." She looked intensively at Anna. "Prince Alexander you mentioned that this world is newly discovered and I assume that before it was found you planned to gain help from the other eleven worlds to combat this threat. If at that time eleven worlds were enough than I suggest you return to that plan because I will stay here. I am sorry but you have shown to have a great power to use against the End, you do not need mine."

With that final word Elsa left. She paused for a moment as exited the room, out of sight of the others. She wanted to help but her people needed her. She had abandoned them once before and that selfish action had almost led to their demise. She would never again abandon her people or her sister.

To be continued…

Preview Trailer: While Prince Alexander is struggling to get the Snow Queen to aid in the struggle against the End, Princess Alicia faces two difficult tasks gaining the first Princess' friendship while not revealing her own magic and protecting her, the Prince and the rest of the first world against the End. "I know you're out there. I know you're watching me and can hear me, so listen: you won't win." Next time – Part 2: Snow White


	3. Part 2: Snow White

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 2 - World 1: Snow White

The fire dispersed from around her and she looked around. She was in the forest, _the forest_. This is where it all began, a story that birthed other stories, the origin of joy, and the first happily ever after. She could feel the joy in her heart over flowing, her heart raced with excitement and then she felt its presence. Unfriendly eyes watching her from the shadows. She looked around the forest and spoke:

"I know you're out there. I know you're watching me and can hear me, so listen: you won't win. You won't stop me and you won't hurt Princess Snow White." Alicia spoke out her eyes trying to pierce the darkest parts of the forest.

The End made no move against her but remained staring. With an irritated sigh Alicia walked through the forest intending to find the castle, she didn't have to walk long to find it. The Prince's castle stood as beacon of hope for her, her heart raced with excitement the entire way to the castle. The next few moments raced by in a blur, the castle, its guards, asking to be taken to the prince and princess. It all flashed by quickly. She was a child again waiting for the parents, who would never come, to read her the story of Snow White. A child like joy returned, the joy of reading Snow White's story for the first and wonderful hundredth time. The danger, the triumph over evil, loves kiss, she was here in the world it happened. She was in the story that had given her hope in her childhood. Before she knew it she was put in front of the prince and princess. For a few brief moments all she could do was gaze upon Snow White.

"Are you okay?" Snow White asked, her voice as sweet and as pure as Alicia had dreamed.

"Yes, oh I am sorry your majesties." Alicia curtsied.

"There's no need for that." the Prince said. "By your dress you're royalty too, aren't you?"

Alicia stood up, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you. My name is Princess Alicia Luna"

"So how can we help you Princess Luna?" Snow White asked.

"Call me Alicia, please. It's a long story…" Alicia told them. She told them about the End and its dark ambition. She told them about the twelve worlds and how this one served as the seed that created the others. She told them about how if the twelve worlds fell how joy and happiness would cease to exist. She explained how the loss of these two essential elements would erode life. Finally she told them about her and her beloved prince were and why they searched for representatives of the twelve worlds and why.

"We need to bring together twelve representatives, one from each of the twelve worlds. Each has a role to play either helping fight the End or discovering the means to defeat it all together. We believe that six warriors and six inspirations will be enough to destroy the End and ensure that all worlds are saved." Alicia removed an orb from her pouch and it raised into the air. It displayed the twelve representative that she and Alex sought. "That is why I came to see you… what's the matter princess?"

Snow White face filled with fear and her hand gripped the Prince's tightly.

"Ever since, 'that time,' Snow White has been scared of magic." The Prince explained.

"I see." Alicia said. Her heart sank, how would she gain Snow White's said if she was afraid of magic? Everything they were about to do and see would be fuelled by magic. Despite this Alicia understood why Snow White was scarred. It could not be easy for her, magic was used to nearly kill her by someone that should have cared for her… something that Alicia understood. She retrieved the orb and removed the images.

"It's not the magic. I had dreamed this, I saw it in my sleep the darkness, the End." Snow White said. "I want to help."

"I do too. When do we go?" The Prince said.

"I am sorry majesties, but I need and can only take one of you." Alicia clenched her fists. She felt her flames begging to form from nervousness and she fought them and tried to keep calm. "The one we want is you Princess Snow White."

"Me? But why? Surely the Prince-"

"Forgive me for interrupting." Alicia said. "But we need six that can inspire worlds with their presence alone, that is you Snow White."

"None the less the Princes courage could…"

"No, it must be you." The flames inside her were gathering now in frustration.

"I do not think it should be her!" The Prince said.

"With… all due respect-" Alicia began, the flames were growing rapidly. She fought to calm her heart but it was like anger had poisoned her heart.

"You should reconsider the Prince he is my inspiration."

"We considered that but-" It was getting harder to focus.

"I won't let her go, it's far too dangerous."

"Please. Don't interrupt me I am trying-" It was going to happen. No she couldn't let it.

"I don't think I can be much help."

"You won't go, I'll make sure of that." The Prince stepped in front of Snow White and starred at Alicia.

"You. Don't. Understand!" Alicia anger exploded out with a burst of flames. The room was filled with a terrifying heat. "Oh no…"

"A witch!" A guard called. Alicia was quickly surrounded and then she realized what had happened. The End was in the shadows this whole time. Driving everyone to anger and frustration especially her. Now that she had released the flames she had 'burnt' the end out of herself.

Alicia fell to her hands and knees in shame. She had failed, she had been possessed enough by the End to lose the support of Snow White and her Prince.

"Take her away!" The Prince ordered.

As she sat in the dungeon, she did the one thing she could. She reached out to her beloved. Their dreams had become eternally linked, they could always find each other this way. She waited for some time in their Dreamgarden. When he arrived she looked at him and knew he was having just as difficult a time. The time they spent together was brief as the End seemed to be preparing an attack on the Twelfth World. As they said their goodbyes they kissed and Alicia felt the warmth of her magic and saw the glow of his. In that bright warmth she realized something that she had forgotten.

As she opened her eyes she saw the dungeon door open. Snow White entered and looked at her.

"I am sorry for frightening you princess." Alicia said.

"Do not apologize." Snow White said. "Something is wrong here. The Prince would not act like this. He is fair and kind. We also both know when someone does something by accident and when they mean to harm us."

"You're not afraid, of my magic?" Alicia asked.

"Of magic? Maybe a little. But I am not afraid of people, especially good ones with good hearts." Snow White smiled.

Alicia's joy created tears and she hugged the young princess.

"Come with me, we have to speak to the Prince." Snow White freed her and they walked back to the Prince. On the way Snow White began to hum. Alicia recognized the song and added the lyrics.

"I am whishing…" Alicia sang.

"I am whishing…" Snow White echoed with a smile. They entered the room in mid song.

Alicia noticed the room was darker now, in all areas except the one that she and Snow White stood. The area was sparred thanks to Snow White's power: to bring joy in song. Everyone in the room looked to them, a shadow filled their eyes. The princess' stopped singing as the imposing threat moved towards them. The Prince rose from his seat, his own eyes filled with a struggle against the shadow. Alicia tapped Snow White's shoulder and gestured to the prince. Snow White smiled knowingly.

"Someday my prince will come…" She sang to him. He moved to her steadily and in no time the shadows had left his eyes. They sang the second verse together and the room itself returned to the light. Except one small dark corner. In a final gambit the End lunged for Snow White but Alicia came between them and used her flames to beat it back.

"I know you're afraid now." Alicia said. "You're not afraid of me, my flames, or Alex. You're afraid of her. You're afraid of Snow White, because unlike everyone else in all the worlds you cannot possess her. You cannot touch her you can barely look at her. She's too pure. And that purity inspires others it creates joy, courage, love and everything else that can destroy you."

Alicia released her flames against the End and the tiny fraction of darkness was no more. She turned back to Snow White and the Prince.

"In light of everything that has happened just now I know I am asking a lot, but please for the sake of this world and all the others… Snow White please help me." Alicia curtsied hopefully.

"I don't know what possessed me, but I know that it must be stopped." The Prince said, and he turned to Snow White. "If you want to go and be the help I know you can be than you have my support."

"Thank you. I will help you Alicia."

"Thank you princess." Alicia sprang to her feet and hugged her. "We have to move quickly to the second world, who knows what the End has done there."

Alicia turned to the Prince.

"Take this," she handed him a box. "There will be a time to use this, and it will be your chance to help. There is enough for one man and maybe seven smaller."

The Prince nodded and embraced Snow White once again.

"Ready?" Snow White nodded. "Then on to the second world!"

Alicia's flames circled around them, elegant beautiful flames. Snow White watched in awe as the fire danced around her. No sooner had the fire danced around them completely they were gone.

To be continued…

Preview Trailer: With the first princess' aid secured Alexander must now catch-up and convince Elsa to join them. However he may never get the chance as the End rallies itself into a full scale attack on Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Marshmallow take a stand and Alexander has a chance to prove his worth in combat. Next time – Part 3: The Snow Queen


	4. Part 3: The Snow Queen

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 3 - World 12: The Snow Queen

Prince Alexander sat at the edge of the ice rink watching the people of Arendele laugh and smile. He understood Elsa's concerns but he also had his mission and he could not fail.

"Are you okay?" Princess Anna asked as she sat next to him.

"I am fine," Alex lied. "This was the first world I visited, the first step on my mission and I already failed. I can't imagine it gets any easier."

"Look I've been thinking, if Elsa won't help than maybe I can. I know I don't have snow powers but I can do other things. I am better at talking with people than Elsa, and I am brave, and I…"

"Thank you Anna but it's not that simple." Alex reached into his pocket and held out another orb.

"I thought that was destroyed?"

"It did, I have two more. Just in case one breaks. They serve as transportation between the twelve worlds and my own. They also have all the information we know about the End and my mission." Using his light he showed Anna the six representatives he was seeking. "My particular mission is to find five representatives that have the power to fight the End and one with wisdom to defeat it in another way. Five warriors and one wise. My darling, Princess Alicia, has the opposite mission travel the first six worlds and gather five wise and one warrior."

"Well I could be your one wise." Anna sat up and assumed a thinking pose. "Or I could be one of your warrior's." She sprang to her feet with a snowball in hand, with precision she launched it at Alex. He dusted the snow off and was pelted with a barrage of more.

"Hmph… he… ha… hahaha!" His laughter stifled at first eventually burst out.

"That's better." Anna said. "I know you need Elsa, but she feels like she has to always be here. You see this whole thing happened last summer when we all discovered her powers…"

"I know. I know your story, it's new but it's a beautiful one about love, family and being yourself."

"Thank you. Elsa knows you mean well, but she still feels guilty about what she did to Arendelle and… to me." Anna held her hands over her heart. She looked to the sky, the clouds were thick and gray.

"That's odd the weather around the city was so clear when I first woke earlier." Alex observed.

"It's Elsa, she can control her powers almost all the time but when her emotions run high her powers can still go wild. That's how you can till she's upset, the weather look like it's going to storm."

"I am sorry." Alex looked at the gray skies. "This is my fault. You should go cheer up your sister people this powerful need their loved ones near, I'll stay out here where I can't upset her."

"ANNA! HELP!" A voice from outside the castle yelled.

Olaf the snowman ran across the ice rink slipping, sliding, and eventually flying through the air. He crashed next to Alex and Anna, breaking into pieces and launching snow in all directions.

"Hi Anna." He said while putting himself back together.

"Hi Olaf." Anna said with a laugh. "Oh this is Prince Alexander from, well he's visiting from another kingdom."

"Hey wait a minute, a prince? From another kingdom? Back away from the lady mister!" Olaf warned.

"Oh no Olaf it's not…" Anna tried.

"Anna has got someone buddy so you just back off!" Olaf poked Alex with the twig arm needing to be attached.

"Does Kristoff know this guy is bothering you? Kristoff! Kristoff there's some stupid looking prince trying to steal Anna from you!"

"I am not trying to steal anyone!" Alex argued.

"Olaf no, he's here to see Elsa." Anna turned Olaf's head to her.

"Oooooooh. Elsa, your sister. It's okay Kristoff! The Stupid looking prince is here to marry Elsa not Anna!" Olaf reattached his arm and looked back to Alex. "What? I like you now."

Alex looked around his face crimson red. Every single person in the ice rink was looking at him. He tried to form words but found that he had forgotten how to speak anything but gibberish.

"Olaf, you said you needed help?" Anna asked.

"What? Help with what?" Olaf asked confused. For the first time in forever Alex wanted to melt a snowman. "Oh, oh right. I remember now, every wolf in the forest is coming to Arendelle."

"Oh no." Alex rushed out of the castle. He saw the wolves, over a hundred, gathering outside the town. He didn't have to see their eyes to know, the End had them and they were coming.

Elsa called a state of emergency. The people were brought into the castle and the doors were shut. The soldiers of Arendelle waited anxiously at the edge of the town. Alex stood among them. Elsa had created a pair of her giant Marshmallow guards to help. Elsa had also been given one of Alex's orbs so she could watch the battle safely in the castle, still she was ready to join the battle at any moment.

The wolves rushed with an unnatural fury. Once they were close enough he summoned his power and created a flash intended to drive the End out of the wolves. He barely hit two wolves in the eyes and they collapsed to the ground exhausted from possession. Alex sighed, his powers were weaker than ever. He looked to the sky. The dark clouds blocked out the sun and limited his powers.

He stepped back and took a sword to defend himself. The battle was quick and intense. Alex ordered a retreat when he realized the End could jump from the wolves to the soldiers. They retreated into the town and in order to give the remaining troops a chance Alex stayed back and tried his best to hold them off alone. The Marshmallow's collected the fallen and whoever Alex freed but eventually the sheer number of their enemies overcame them as well. Between the fallen soldier's, the wolves and defending the freed ones Alex was overrun. He lost his sword and prepared to face his0 demise, but fate saved him again.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kristoff cried out again. He and Sven plowed through the enemy. Anna jumped off of Sven and helped Alex to his feet. She brought him to Sven, she and Kristoff tried to get him on top of the reindeer but he rose his hand toward the castle.

"That's nice of you to try but the bad guys are the other way!" Kristoff said pulling him up.

"It's not them he's pointing at, it's her!" Anna called.

Elsa had arrived. With a wave of her hands her powers froze wolves, push possessed soldiers away, and protected her loved ones. Her eyes were focused and the wind howled at her command. Snow pelted her enemies and rebuilt he Marshmallow guards. The End retreated slowly. This battle was won but no one felt victory. Soldiers of Arendelle were in possession of the End and many others had been injured. The next attack would be the last.

Elsa decided to make the last stand at the castle. Her people were already hurt so she would be the one outside of the castle. Alex, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the Marshmallows would going her. The soldiers would protect the people if any enemy got past the castle wall. Sure enough the End did not wait long to attack again. Alex looked to Elsa, she was focused but he knew her emotions were running high. The weather's conditions were perfect for a blizzard leaving Ale feeling weak. If it wasn't for the fact that the people of Arendelle would freeze he would have told Elsa to create a monstrous blizzard.

"Anna, you and Kristoff should go in." Elsa told her sister.

"Elsa, no. I don't know what I can do out here but I am going to stay out here and help." They looked into each other's eyes. Elsa could see that Anna was determined. Anna could see that Elsa cared for her. The sisters embraced. "If you want me to go in there you'll have to freeze me and drag me in yourself."

"Okay Anna, we stand together." Elsa said. Alex could feel a ray of intense warm light coming from the sisters. Their love was a strong one. The two gave him hope, it gave them all hope. With that hope he knew victory was possible.

Elsa froze the gate. There End would not get in but there would be no retreating now. The End's wolves led the charge and Alex tried once again to flash the End from its victims with no luck. Elsa once again used her powers to great effect, meanwhile Sven and Kristoff kept soldiers and wolves back. For her part Anna had become very skilled at directing Elsa's Marshmallows. They were holding their enemies back, but they were each getting tired. The End's was starting to get closer to the castle.

"Elsa! We need some breathing room!" Alex called.

In an instant frozen spikes appeared and prevented the End's forces from advancing.

"This isn't working." Kristoff said.

"It's too difficult… I can only remove the end if I can shine my light into their eyes… At this rate I can only get the ones Elsa freezes." Alex did his best to hide his exhaustion.

"I… noticed that…" Elsa had past the point of hiding her exhaustion.

They heard ice shatter. Elsa's barricade was being hacked apart.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Kristoff asked. They began to talk but suddenly something caught Anna's eye. She was blinded for a moment. Elsa's exhaustion caused the weather to clear and the sun's rays reflected off the ice on the gate… She tried closing her eyes but the light was intense… blinding…

"That's it!" Anna yelled. "Elsa quick! Freeze the wall, the ground everything around us!"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Hurry Elsa." The barricade was nearly gone, so Elsa did as her sister asked. Using her powers this much when she was this tired nearly drained her completely. The wolves and guards slipped as they advanced but still kept coming. "Now Alex, shine your light everywhere as bright as you can. Everyone else cover your eyes."

"What? I can't. That's too much magic, and if it's not focused it won't work." Alex explained.

"Just… just do it… just let it go…" Elsa said softly. She collapsed on Anna from exhaustion. Alex thought for a moment, 'let it go.' What did she mean? The End's forces were now through the barrier and getting closer. Alex had no choice, he closed his eyes and reached deep within himself and released all his power, all his light. The light danced in the air and bounced off the ice in all direction. For a moment all anyone could see, from every direction was white light.

The next day the people of Arendelle returned to their homes. Those that were possessed had recovered and many gathered in the castle for a ceremony held in Prince Alexander's honor.

"Thank you for this honor Elsa, but I have to ask after all this if you will please join me in my mission against the End." Alex asked hopefully.

"No." Elsa responded. "At least not right away. My sister has proven herself to be a smart enough leader in tense situations to guide Arendelle in my absence. So I will join you after I teach Anna how to lead Arendelle. This is a big task Anna are you ready?"

Anna nodded excitedly, Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and Olaf jumped up excitedly.

"When you're ready Elsa use your magic and that orb to travel to me. It will explain everything you need to know."

"Prince Alexander, thank you for helping defend Arendelle." Elsa said.

"Queen Elsa, thank you for helping defend all the worlds." Alex responded.

Alex brought out his orb and shined his light into it. The light danced around him until one final flash and he was gone to the eleventh world.

To be continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander has gained the help of the powerful Snow Queen, Elsa. Now Princess Alicia travels to the second world. There she and Snow White find a willing ally in the second princess but also discover the increased presence of the End. Alicia faces a second problem when she discovers that the connection between the twelve worlds is weakening with no one maintaining it from her home world. "Someone has to stay, you two can continue without me. Trust me it will be fine, good luck to you both." Next time – Part 3: Cinderella.


	5. Part 4: Cinderella

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 4 - World 2: Cinderella

The flames finished their show and Princesses Alicia and Snow White took their first steps in the second world. They were in a lovely garden just outside of a majestic castle. Snow White looked around, filled with a sense of wonder. Her steps were light but energetic, the world was new but oddly familiar. Snow White even began to vocalize a tune. Alicia watched Snow White, her own heart filling with joy. She couldn't help but hum along with Snow White. Alicia watched as birds took flight around her, flowers bloomed and clouds parted in the sky. Snow White's voice had a truly magical quality, Alicia couldn't help but notice that despite not knowing what tune Snow White was humming she had no trouble keeping up. She looked to the sky and the sun shinned so brightly upon them and the air smelled so sweet. All this nearly defended Alicia to the fact that their duet became a trio.

"I am sorry, your song was so lovely I couldn't help but join in." A woman said. Alicia and Snow White turned and saw her. "Hello, I am Cinderella. It's nice to meet you."

It's an honor to meet you." Alicia curtsied. "My name is Alicia, and this is…"

"Snow White." Cinderella said in shock.

"You, you know me?" Snow White asked.

"Yes I do, I don't know how but I know you are Snow White." Cinderella shock forced her to take a step back. "We've never met before but I know it's you, _the_ Snow White, from the story. How… how do I know that?"

"The Harmony between the worlds, it allows us to travel between the twelve worlds and connects certain people in each." Alicia explained. "That's why you too feel a connection. The Harmony between you two is strong."

"The Harmony? Twelve worlds?" Cinderella's voice shook with confusion.

Alicia explained everything. With her magic and the power of her orb. She showed Cinderella the twelve worlds, her own home, the six representatives she was tasked with finding, her beloved Prince Alexander, and finally the End.

"Only the fourteen of us together can stop the End, but…" Alicia paused. Snow White and Cinderella looked at her, their eyes were pure, filled with the very essence of goodness. "But I don't know exactly what we are supposed to do once we are together, all of our information says 'we will know?'"

"It's okay. We will figure it out, I know we will." Snow White said with confidence.

"Come with me, we can talk more inside." Cinderella said.

"Please excuse me a moment princess' there's something I have to do." Alicia excused herself and stepped lightly into the garden, to the area she and Snow White first met Cinderella. She found the spot and looked around, they had to be nearby, but where? Then as quick as a flash she saw one scurry along. She knelt down near a small tree and spoke softly. "Come on out little friends, it's okay."

Two little clothed mice looked out from their hiding place. Alicia held out her hand with a smile. The mice retreated but Alicia only laughed. She looked in their direction and they slowly revealed themselves again. Her eyes locked with theirs and she recognized them, by their appearance and clothes she guessed their names.

"Little Jaq and Gus Gus. Two of Cinderella's most loyal and trusted friends. My name is Alicia it's very nice to meet the two of you." The two mice whispered to each other and together they stepped into Alicia's hand. "Thank you two, now did you hear what I was telling Cinderella?"

The two mice nodded.

"I know you must not trust me, believe me if there was another way, some way I could leave Cinderella here I would but I need her help. So what I can do is promise to keep her safe. Do you believe me?"

Alicia swallowed hard, the opinions of these little mice weighed more than she ever would have imagined. They nodded together and Alicia's heart over flowed with joy.

"Thank you both. Now there is one more thing. The End may be lurking somewhere around this world looking for Cinderella, if you see anything odd or anyone acting oddly let me know right away. Okay?"

"Zuk-zuk!" The two mice said and Alicia allowed them to run off.

Alicia entered the castle and joined Cinderella and Snow White. The two were seated in a sitting room talking happily. As Alicia approached she felt a pulse from her orb. She removed it from her bag, Cinderella and Snow White took notice of it. It suddenly pulsed with a blue light and left her hand on its own. Snow White and Cinderella sat up concerned and suddenly an image appeared. A man stood in the center of a library with twelve globes around him.

"Williams, what's the matter? Why have you contacted me?" Alicia asked.

"Princess Alicia, I don't know how to explain this but… the Harmonic… or… the light trail that connects the twelve worlds… it's fading." Williams explained.

"How can it be fading? The connection between the worlds is ancient, it's always been there. As long as there has been someone watching over there…" Alicia stopped. She felt her head and couldn't believe she had missed something so obvious.

"What's the matter?" Snow White approached Alicia with concern.

"Someone had been watching it." Alicia looked at Williams. "Someone had always been watching the Harmonic, experiencing the stories and keeping the connection alive. Even if no one has been in the library for years, someone being in the castle had been enough. Because Alex and I are traveling the worlds no one is watching the Harmonic."

"What about me princess?" Williams asked.

"I am sorry, it cannot be just anyone. They have to be chosen by the Harmonic."

A knock took the princess' by surprise and Alicia collected her orb quickly.

"Princess Cinderella, umm, I am sorry but your needed downstairs… your Step-Mothers are here to see you." A castle servant announced.

"I am sorry, could you repeat that." Cinderella asked.

The princess' went to the grand hall and saw Lady Tremaine forcing her way in. However from the side hall a second Lady Tremaine entered. A Third followed the first, a fourth came from the opposite of the princess'. Suddenly a dozen identical Lady Tremaine's rudely forced their way into the hall.

"Cinderella I demand you come home. Cinderella your chores are not done. Cinderella who do you think you are? How dare you betray your family this way! What kind of princess ignores her family? Cinderella..! Cinderella..! Cinderella..!" The dozen Lady Tremaine's demands echoed through the grand hall. Their voices were at first annoying but they slowly amassed into a heavy cloud of depression, infecting everyone. Alicia in particular was struck hard.

Memories of her family flooded Alicia's mind. Her families demands that she repress her magic to prevent the family from being embarrassed. Than use her magic for their selfish desires. Their demands that she is to serve them throughout her life. Their hatred of Prince Alexander for taking her away. Most of all she remembered their desire to gain wealth and power even if it meant sacrificing their daughter's happiness.

"Keep it in, don't you dare use your power, don't embarrass your family, be the daughter you should be, you will only ever have us." Alicia repeated her old family mantra. Her chest ached as her heart was strangled by the cruelty of Lady Tremaine's words and her own torturous memories.

Snow White had fallen to her knees crying. Her own family memories too bitter and too recent. But Cinderella held strong.

"You did this to me my whole life, I won't let you do it any longer." She stood to her full height. Somehow she knew how to combat this and sang. "Sing sweet nightingale…" Her song started quiet and slowly grew. The song reached Snow White and she joined Cinderella.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet…" Snow White added her lovely voice to Cinderella's.

Alicia felt warmth in her heart again. She remembered that she too had broken away from her cruel family. She looked too the dozen of Lady Tremaine's and tried to think of a way to handle the situation. Then she saw them. Jaq and Gus were standing at the feet of one of the copies pointing at her. She signaled for the mice to run away and tossed her flames at it. Lady Tremaine recoiled in fear. As she retreated the copies disappeared. The presence of the End vanished and joy returned to the palace.

"The End is getting stronger, and smarter. Instead of trying to possess us it used this tactic to paralyze us to prevent us from saving the Harmonic and continuing along our way. We need to return to my world and check on it, are you two ready?"

They nodded and Alicia once again used her magic to travel the worlds, this time returning home.

"Here." She said as she handed the orb to Cinderella.

"What's this for?" She asked Alicia.

"I have to stay and maintain the Harmonic. Cinderella you can use this orb to travel the worlds and collect the remaining representatives."

"I, we, don't have magic to use this." Cinderella said.

"Yes you do. It's in your songs and hearts. Look deep within yourselves and you will find the power to use the orb and finish the mission."

Cinderella held the orb in her hands for a few moments and closed her eyes. It glowed a soft blue until she opened them, and the golden shine around each globe grew brighter.

"You and Snow White should continue now Alicia."

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked in shock.

"Someone has to stay, you two can continue without me. Trust me it will be fine." Cinderella smiled at Alicia and Snow White. "Good luck to you both."

"Are you sure? No I can't ask you to leave your world and sit in mine while I explore the other worlds." Alicia tried to argue but Cinderella held up her hand in protest.

"It's okay Alicia. Your needed out there, I know you can get the other representatives because I believe in you. Snow White will be there to stand with you and I will help from here. Go and be safe."

With that final piece of good will Alicia smiled and hugged Cinderella. She stood with Snow White and called forth her flames again and they vanished, their destination the third world.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Alexander must play catch up as he tries to match Alicia's accomplishments. He travels to the eleventh world where he will have to prove his strength before he is allowed to gain the trust of the representative of the eleventh world… and to keep himself from being pulverized by her family. He finds his chance when an old evil of the eleventh world returns fuelled by the power of the End. "How is it possible? How can he be back? Is this that dark power you mentioned? Is this the power of the End?" Next Time – Part 5: Merida.


	6. Part 5: Merida

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 5 - World 11: Merida

"In a flash of light I travel from Arendelle to DunBroch, to meet the…" Prince Alexander paused and looked around. He had managed to land himself indoors this time, he would normally consider this lucky since he could hear the storm raging outside. Unfortunately it was unlucky because he had managed to appear in the royal dining hall, on the royal dining room table, standing on the king's plate, while the king was eating. The guards circled him quickly he raised his hands and let out a sigh. "I am going to the dungeon now, aren't I?"

Later in the dungeon he was found staring intensively at the wall. Eventually his frustration reached the breaking point and he let out a scream of frustration and smacked his head against the stone wall repeatedly.

"Maybe we will keep the doors closed to talk with him." A man's voice said.

"Please, please don't be King Fergus." Alex said without looking.

"And Princess Merida too." A young woman called.

"Well I should have seen that coming." Alex turned and faced the king and princess.

"So you know us lad, but who are you?" Fergus asked.

"My name is Alexander and I am a prince of a distant land. If you will allow me to explain everything I can show you I am not a threat to you."

"I already know that." The king said unlocking the door.

"How?" Alex asked.

"You appear out of the air in a flash of light, inside the castle and inches from the king and you surrender. If you were trouble you would have caused it than." Merida said.

Alexander looked at Merida, he didn't expect her to be this clever. He began to tell his story but they asked him to wait to tell it to all of them. He was guided to the throne room where the king, queen Merida and her brothers sat. He explained his story to them using the orb. When he finished he prepared to ask Merida for her help but hesitated. Elsa had shown him this would not be an easy request to make and he had made a far better first impression on that family than this one. Still he had to try. He asked Merida for her help and she quickly agreed.

"But," She began. "First you have to help us. You see there's this creature that's been running wild all over the place. You said you helped the people in the other kingdom, so help us first than I will help you."

"If this is the second place you have visited, where is the representative from that world? Why isn't she with you?" Queen Elinor asked.

It was a good question, one that he wasn't prepared to answer. Especially since he couldn't just keep collecting promises that the representatives would _eventually_ come and help him. He noticed the others were waiting for him to answer and his throat began to dry up. He struggled to find an answer or a way to phrase the answer that best suited his situation. Suddenly a guard burst in and Alexander breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your majesty the creature is back!" the guard announced.

"What? Gather the others lets go after this thing!" Fergus leaped off his throne and raced passed Alex. Merida fallowed behind her father.

"Come on than, let's see what you can do." Merida said.

Alexander looked to the queen who was collecting her boys. She gestured for him to follow her husband and daughter. Alex bowed his head and went after them. As he ran to catch up he tried to understand why the family was so cooperative with him. He met Merida and her father outside of the castle, guards were among them too. Merida had her bow ready with an arrow. The tension was great and Alex strained his eyes to see anything. They heard the enemy before they saw it. A great black blur circled them. It ducked and dodged just out of their torches light. Finally it struck at them knocking guards to the ground. Merida fired an arrow that broke against the beast. King Fergus let loose a battle cry while Alex summoned his strength and shined his light magic with intensity at the shadow. The figure recoiled in pain and its identity was revealed. A giant black bear with a scarred face glared back at them. The warriors of DunBroch went silent, except for Fergus and Merida.

"No, it... it cannot be." Fergus said.

"Mor'du." Merida said drawing another arrow quickly. "How is it possible? How can he be back? Is this that dark power you mentioned? Is this the power of the End?"

Alex was shocked into silence again. He knew the End could take control of animals but this was too much. He could imagine the End controlling a magical creature like Mor'du but to restore it to life and control it had to be too much. It had too.

"I, don't understand. This isn't possible. The End destroys existence it doesn't create it!"

"That doesn't matter now, retreat! Retreat back to the castle all of you!" Fergus ordered.

Alex snapped back to his senses and let loose a blinding flash at Mor'du. It recoiled back again and Merida fired her arrow, this time it stuck into the shoulder of Mor'du. As the beast roared in blindness and pain Alex, Merida and the others made it safely back to the castle.

"Darkness is returning to DunBroch. In this dark time a prince of a far and distant land appears carrying the dawn in his heart. He will join with DunBroch's spirited daughter and together they will send the darkness away into the end of the end." An old woman approached them carving a wooden bear.

"It's you, the witch from the forest." Merida said.

"Woodcarver!" She yelled. "Now what I came to tell you is…"

"That's how they know they can trust me, it was you." Alex said happily. "You must have foreseen me coming and told the royal family to trust me. Thank you, you give witches everywhere a good name."

"Woodcarver, woodcarver, WOODCARVER!" She screamed.

"Oh right… Umm, thank you miss… woodcarver." Alex apologized.

"Anyway, what are you trying to say?" Fergus asked her.

"What we face now is the End. Mor'du, the true Mor'du is long since gone. His evil form defeat by the queen and his spirit has been freed. However the End knows who he was, it has taken the fear formed by his legend and made it into a weapon to use against us. The creature you faced is in every way the worst of Mor'du made far more powerful by fear and the destructive power of the End."

"So how do we hunt it? Can you make me into a bear to fight it?" Fergus asked.

"There's no need for that, and you cannot fight it. They can." She gestured to Merida and Alex. "They have all the magic needed to defeat Mor'du."

"But I don't have any magic." Merida protested.

"Courage is its own kind of magic dearie." She said to her, she turned to Alex. "And you, try fighting with that head of yours."

Alex wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him but he did understand what she said to Merida. Merida was renowned for her bravery in all things that she did. Merida was speaking to her father, Alex could see the concern in the king's eyes. He badly wanted to protect his daughter, but he knew she wason of the only two people that could save the kingdom. Merida hugged her father and walked over to Alex.

"Alright, let's go." She said to him. As she moved toward the door, Fergus approached Alex and leaned in close to him.

"I know the two of you need to handle this, and after Mor'du you need to take her with you to fight this big evil and I accept that. Now listen close lad, protect my daughter and bring her home, or else no matter what world you hid, whatever kingdom, I will find you. That is what my family means to me."

"I understand." Alex said. He left to join Merida.

They did not have to search long. Blurring shadows and rattling growls told them Mor'du was circling them. They stood back to back Merida fired her bow and Alex used his magic. Neither were able to land a decisive blow, Alex raised his hands to use his magic again but Merida asked him not too. Instead she asked if he could illuminate the whole area on her signal. He did. Mor'du was taken by surprise by the sudden illumination. Merida looked him over. He was larger this time, and more scared. It was his eyes, however, that was most outstanding to her. Instead of being filled with savagery they were empty. Merida fired an arrow and it bounced off of him again. Merida raised her eyebrow in confusion. She could see the arrow she hit him with earlier so why did this one not work. Mor'du rushed at her with fury and Alex blasted him with his light causing Mor'du to fall over. Than Merida noticed it, the scars grew larger when Alex used his magic on him. It began to make sense, Alex's magic weakened him, it hurt him.

"Alex can you enchant my arrows? Make them have that light you use?" She asked.

"I suppose I can, I would have to make a spell to do it." Alex thought, projected his light onto Merida's arrow. "Your arrows fly straight and true, let this light make them fly anew."

"That was the spell?" She asked skeptically. Her answer came when the arrow shinned like the first lights of the dawn. Mor'du roared and came at them, Alex stepped in front of Merida to protect her. He called the magic from within himself and prepared to hold back Mor'du, but Merida stepped around Alex and let her arrow fly. It struck Mor'du and the arrow burst like the sun breaking free from obscuring clouds. The light dissipated the form of Mor'du and left the night as it always should have been. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you mean about my spells?" Alex said with outrage.

"Never mind, let's go to the net world." Merida said calmly.

"What about your family, don't you want to say goodbye?"

"I already did. The witch told us you were coming and we have been preparing for you since Mor'du first started the attacks. Every night I've said my goodbyes, every night I've told my family I love them. Because that's who I am fighting for my mom, my dad, and my brothers."

Alex looked at Merida, her strength was incredible. He smiled and nodded his head, he took out his orb and called forth the light. Merida looked to the castle and a single tear formed in her eye. She looked to the castle and saw her family coming towards them. Her father smiled and her mother made a tearful wave goodbye. Alex's light burst forth and they were gone.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander races to the tenth world, Princess Alicia enters the third world where she will face her most difficult challenge yet. It is this world that the End finds its strongest ally, and for the first time Alicia finds herself fighting an opponent who is immune to her magic. "Darkness descends on Stephen's kingdom, the three good fairies are powerless, Aurora will suffer, Philip will fall and Maleficent shall rise again!" Next time – Part 6: Aurora.


	7. Part 6: Aurora

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 6 - World 3: Aurora

When Princess' Alicia and Snow White arrived in the third world they were both taken by its magnificent beauty. They were enchanted by the people they met, each as gracious and as kind as any they had ever met. What most struck them however was the love the people had for their world, for each other and especially their princess. Aurora was beloved by all and Alicia was eager to meet her. The meeting with King Stephen, the Queen, King Hubert, Aurora and Prince Philip went amazingly well. The good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merriweather also attended. The news of other worlds and the looming threat of the End worried Stephen but he was willing to corporate except,

"I do understand the severity of the situation but how exactly is my daughter supposed to help?" Stephen asked.

"Well to be honest your highness, it isn't Princess Aurora who we are looking to join us, it is Prince Phillip." Alicia said.

"Please don't be offended Aurora its nothing against you." Snow White added.

"Not at all." Aurora responded.

"Why me?" Phillip asked. "You have had the chance to recruit the princes of Snow White and Cinderella ++so why am I so different?"

"Are you serious?" Alicia asked. "Oh, excuse for my outburst. Prince Phillip your accomplishments stand among legends. Each world has heroes that face great evils, and no evil in any world matches the wickedness and terrifying power of Maleficent. You faced her, you defeated her."

"With more than a little help." Phillip said, acknowledging the good fairies.

"True as that is, the weapons they gave you could only be held by you. That makes you one of the most important people we can recruit. You are an inspiration to so many, especially my own beloved Prince Alexander."

"Thank you, I am honored." Philip said humbly.

"He is magnificent isn't he?" Aurora said taking his hand into hers.

"Prince Phillip won't you please join our cause?" Snow White curtsied as she asked.

"To be asked for help by Snow White, and to be praised so highly is an honor that I don't know if I am worthy of. But I only need the word from one princess to decide, Aurora my love will you allow me to join this crusade?"

"I will miss you dearly Phillip, but this cause is great. You may and should go. I only wish I could go with you." Aurora's voice cracked slightly.

"You may not be able to come with us but that does not mean you need to be without him. Alex and I have learned this bit of magic from the two of you. Before we go to sleep we think of each other and a place that we would meet. We both know the place and hold it in our hearts, than we are able to see each other-"

"Once upon a dream!" Aurora said in surprise. Alicia smiled, she understood.

"Now than, you mentioned that in the last two worlds you visited this, this End thing, had attacked in some form. What's to say that it won't attack here?" Stephen asked.

"Nothing." Alicia answered. "But I haven't sensed or seen anything. As of now there has been no sign of the end, but rest assured your highnesses before we leave we will search for any sign of the End."

"Is it possible that it won't come here?" Snow White asked.

"I doubt it, before I left my world I noticed the End had placed a seed of darkness in each world. It's strongest presence is in the middle worlds, six and seven. Even with that said if it can claim any of the twelve worlds its final assault will be that much stronger."

"I see. Father I am going to look around the kingdom and see if there is anything strange." Phillip said.

"I am going to go too." Aurora said, her father tried to protest but her resolve was to strong.

"Please keep my daughter safe." Stephen requested of Alicia.

Alicia agreed and Snow White decided to come along as well. The four of them set off together, Snow White and Aurora would ride in a carriage driven by Alicia while Philip led the way on his faithful steed Samson. They left the search of the castle to the three good fairies, who would meet them later in the forest cottage. The four of them searched the castle grounds, the town outside the castle and the lands around that. They spoke to the villagers that lived there and none reported anything out of the ordinary. Alicia once again got to see the love all people in the kingdom had for their princess and marveled at how these people also showed similar affection to Snow White, who was just a visiting maiden to them. After the village they entered the forest. Its beauty took Alicia's breath away.

"Do you like it? I loved growing up here." Aurora said.

"I can imagine." Alicia said.

"It is lovely, but it makes me miss the forest of my home." Snow White said.

"Perhaps this will make you feel more at home…" Aurora smiled and began to sing. "I wonder, I wonder."

"I wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to," Snow White continued.

As the two princess sang the forest seem to grow brighter, the melody enchanted the hearts of all those who heard it. Sure enough the forest creatures came out to listen. The birds sat on Aurora's hand as she continued her song. A few even came to rest near Snow White. The princess laughed and played with the animals, meanwhile Phillip road Samson next to Alicia.

"Do you miss him?" Phillip asked.

"Yes but it has to be this way. We could have traveled together but by going separately it will take half the time." She responded.

"I understand. You're very strong Princess Alicia, a different kind of princess than any I ever met."

"Does that upset you?" She asked. This was something she feared. She was much more outspoken and strong than the first three princess, especially in comparison to what Phillip had known. If her attitude bothered him this journey would become much more difficult, especially considering the fourth princess.

"Not at all. In fact I notice you hold yourself back, a lot. Just be yourself." Philip said. Alicia looked into his eyes. He meant what he was saying, he was as good as Alex had always said he was. Alicia laughed she found a new appreciation for Phillip.

"Were here." Aurora said.

They had arrived at the old wood cottage that the three good fairies had used to raise Aurora. It remained as lovely as ever despite having been overgrown. They entered and found Flora, Fauna and Merriweather waiting for them. No one had found anything out of the ordinary. The only place that was left to check was the Forbidden Mountains. All were conflicted on going, Snow White and Aurora both showed courage in agreeing to go despite the good fairies protests. Phillip himself was willing to go but asked the princesses to stay behind with Alicia as their protector. However Alicia had her doubts about the End being their altogether.

"It' doesn't seem like a smart move on the End's part." She said. "The dark forces that lived there are either gone or only loyal to Maleficent. They would never join the End."

"But we don't know for sure. I've been there before with the good fairies. We can go there and come back quickly and in case there is some danger we all won't get captured." Phillip explained.

"I'd prefer if no one was captured." Aurora said with Snow White agreeing.

"That's odd," Merriweather spoke. "The sun is setting."

"It's too early for that." Flora responded moving to the window.

"And look the colors are wrong, everything has a black tone to it." Fauna added.

"Back to the castle, hurry!" Alicia ordered, and they all went.

As they raced out of the woods they saw a black flash in front of them, shattering the road. Their path to the palace was blocked as the sky grew black. Storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and a barely humanoid figure came from the crater. Alicia lead Snow White and Aurora to a hiding place while Philip drew his sword and prepared himself. Alicia joined him and stood at his side. The wind blasted past them nearly cutting their skin and forcing them back. The three good fairies caught the full force of the wind and were flown far away. The figure radiated an evil presence as lighting fell from the sky all around it. A final bolt was caught by the figure and the bolt began to take the form of a staff. The figure began to cackle.

"I don't know what you are creature, but I know the End's power when I see it!" Alicia step forward and released her flames as a mighty wave.

With a wave of its staff Alicia's flames danced around in the sky. They began to become twisted and went from a rosy read to a sickly green. The figure launched them back at Alicia who barely avoided the full force of the attack. Alicia fell to the ground, dazed and barely conscious but unburned. Phillip stood in between her and the figure.

"You." It's twisted voiced cackled. "I know that face…"

The figure took a step closer and the shadows covering it seemed to melt away. Soon the figure had hands, feet and a face… a face of evil. Cruel eyes and an unforgiving sneer, Phillip recognized his opponent.

"Not bad little fire princess, but no flame you can create can harm me. As for you, know this…" She started. "Darkness descends once on Stephen's kingdom, the three good fairies are powerless, Aurora will suffer, Philip will fall and Maleficent shall rise again!"

Fire erupted from behind her and the ground cracked beneath her. Phillip picked up Alicia and place her on Samson he motioned for Snow White and Aurora to follow and they all retreated back into the woods. Phillip looked back at her, she laughed manically at her victory. She gazed back at Phillip and only laughed, he retreated but swore an oath to return to face her he would not let Maleficent win, not now not ever.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Princess Alicia now faces one of the most dangerous forces of evil that ever lived. Meanwhile Prince Alexander finds himself caught continuously off guard in the tenth world forcing Merida and the princess of the tenth world to put everything together. While there Alex makes a choice that changes the course of his mission and his destiny… "I came here for you, the intention was always to recruit you. But now, after all this I am beginning to wonder what it means to be a warrior and what it means to be wise." Next Time – Part 7: Rapunzel


	8. Part 7: Rapunzel

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 7 - World 10: Rapunzel

Prince Alexander and Princess Merida appeared in a forest. Alex immediately noticed this was not where he expected to appear.

"Alright Merida be careful, based on last time the teleportation is less accurate. I am not sure what to expec-" Alex was caught short.

From around a tree a frying pan crashed on his face. He fell over unconscious. The woman holding it was immediately regretful, this was not the person she was expecting. Merida reacted instantly drawing her bow and arrow and took aim.

"I am so sorry I thought you two were someone else. I am sorry." She put her frying pan down and put her hands into the air.

"Rapunzel watch out!" A man yelled from above.

"Rapunzel?" Merida said relaxing her aim.

"Yah!" A man came swinging from the trees and kicked Merida's bow and arrow from her hands. The arrow flew wildly and cut the man's line. He crashed onto the ground and his head slammed on the frying pan, he was knocked out cold.

"He with you?" Merida asked.

"Yup." Rapunzel said. "That one with you?"

"Yeah. So you're Rapunzel, the princess?" Merida asked.

The two took some time to talk. Sure enough the Harmony provided them a connection. The two princess instinctively knew they could trust each other but even beyond that they began to appreciate their similar spirit and love of adventure. They shared their stories; the laughs and the hardships. Rapunzel explained that she and Eugene were searching for the recently escaped Stabbinton brothers. Then she turned the question on Merida and asked why she was here.

"Well you see, I am from another world… but you knew that. He is also from another world, but you knew that too. You see there is this thing, a bad thing and its attacking my world… oh and your world… and his world…" Rapunzel gazed at her confused. "I am sorry, I am not very good at this. You see he's the one that knows all this, he's got this orb thing. It's got all the knowledge about the bad thing and…"

"It's okay Merida." Rapunzel said as she leaned Eugene against a tree. "If this is all in his orb where's his orb?"

Merida placed Alex against the same tree and searched his pockets, she found the palm sized orb and held it in her hands to Rapunzel.

"I don't know what to do, he has some kind of magic he uses to make the orb do things."

"Well do you know any magic?" Rapunzel asked. Merida shook her head and Rapunzel continued. "I used to have some but it's gone now."

"Well the witch, err woodcarver from my world said that I have magic within me. To be honest I don't know what she means but if you had magic at some point maybe you still have some within you." Merida handed the orb to Rapunzel.

"Magic inside…" Rapunzel whispered. She looked at Eugene and had an idea. She took the orb in her hands, closed her eyes and began to sing. "Flower glean and glow, let your power shine…"

As she sang Merida watched and listened. The song was beautiful and the orb slowly began to shine with a golden light. Merida gasped as she continued to watch, Rapunzel's hair began to glow gold. As Merida continued to watch she noticed Rapunzel's hair wasn't just glowing but changing to blonde… and it was growing! It grew and grew until it reached her ankles. Rapunzel finished her song and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked noticing Merida's gaze.

"Ummm, your hair." Merida said.

"What about it?" Rapunzel responded unknowingly twirling her now long and golden hair. "My hair! It's long again!"

Rapunzel twirled around assessing her hair and laughed happily. As she did Eugene began to stir and awaken.

"Eugene look my hair! It's long again! Isn't that amazing!?"

"Yes?" He said dazed. "Umm… Rapunzel if… if you… your hair is back… could you… umm… heal me? I have this… uhh… really bad thing. A headache I think."

Rapunzel excitedly agreed and sang her song. Eugene soon stood back up.

"Sorry but as amazing as all this is what about the orb?" Merida interrupted.

"Oh right, sorry." Rapunzel said. She explained everything she had learned from the orb to Eugene.

"So there is this massive evil force trying to destroy all the worlds, he and his girl are traveling twelve worlds and recruiting someone from each world to fight it. He, specifically, is visiting world's seven through twelve recruiting five warriors and one smart person to fight it." Eugene summarized. "He has gathered the two warriors and is looking for the third, which is me. Is that it?"

Merida and Rapunzel nodded.

"Never thought of myself as a warrior but who am I to disappoint."

"Thank you Eugene, I appreciate that." Alex stood up.

"You're better now than?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, somehow I've been healed. I am guessing Princess Rapunzel has something to do with that." Alex said.

"Really, I wasn't focusing on healing you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Both of our powers come from the sun, it's only natural that our magic's are stronger when we are near each other."

An arrow pierced the tree near Alex's head.

"Take cover!" Merida shouted.

A hail storm of arrow flew at them but their hiding spaces protected them.

"Okay magic guy, your stronger near Rapunzel tell me you have something that we can use." Eugene asked.

"No my magic doesn't really work like that. See if you can sneak up on them." Alex answered.

"That's a terrible idea, there must be dozens of archers out there." Rapunzel said.

"No, just two." Merida said. "I know where their hiding from the way the arrows fell."

"If their hiding how do you know there's only two?" Eugene asked.

"When they step out of cover to shoot they take too long to aim, fire, than hide again. They're not trained archers, they're letting those strange weapons do all the work for them."

"The End must have given them weapons instead of taking control of them, that makes sense the power of light is very strong in this world." Alex estimated. "So anyone have any ideas on how to deal with these guys?"

"I have some thoughts." Rapunzel said.

The four of them dashed forward to the next hiding place just in time to avoid another salvo of arrows. Just as Merida had observed the Stabbington brother's used weapons that seemed void of all color and light, a single shot turned into a dozen arrows. Rapunzel called out to them while Eugene and Alex snuck closer to the brothers. Merida waited patiently to provide cover to anyone who needed it. This turned out to be Alex and Eugene, as they snuck closer Alex accidentally stepped on a twig causing one of the brothers to focus on them. He would have fired had Merida not been the faster shot, forcing that brother to hide. Eugene gave Alex a frustrated look as they hid again. Once again Rapunzel taunted the brothers as one kept a look out for Eugene and Alex, the other set his sights on Rapunzel. However just like Merida said he took too long to aim and by the time he thought of pulling his trigger Merida's arrow had struck his weapon causing it to explode in a dark cloud, knocking him out as well. One brother down, one to go. The second brother reacted to the other falling, a distraction which Eugene and Alex took to try to subdue him. They tackled and wrestled him to the ground, Eugene knocked the weapon from his hand and Alex used his magic to destroy it. Despite this the Stabbington brother over powered them and knocked them aside. He drew his weapon as Eugene drew his frying pan. Eugene laughed confidently only to be immediately disarmed. Alex sighed. The two dodged as best they could against the sword. Eugene agility kept him safe from harm while Alex's magic kept himself safe, though he wasn't able to get a direct hit to blind their enemy. Finally a resounding clang ended the fight when Rapunzel struck the second brother in the back of the head. Behind her Merida had secured and tied the other brother tightly. Alex wasted no time in destroy the other weapon the End had provided them.

"Strange. In my world the End revived Mor'du, but in this one it gave bad guys weapons." Merida said.

"It may have sent more of its power to another world, or maybe it sent the same amount and the natural light magic of this world weakened it." Alex suggested.

"You've said that before, what do you mean 'this world's natural light magic?'" Eugene asked.

Alex waived his hand towards Rapunzel, Eugene nodded his head.

"You know speaking of Rapunzel I have to say she carried herself better than both of us. I think you should reconsider. I mean I know you had your heart set on a good looking stealthy 'agile like a cat' guy like me but-"

"Your right." Alex interrupted, he held out his hand to Eugene who shook it. "I came here for you, the intention was always to recruit you. But now, after all this I am beginning to wonder what it means to be a warrior and what it means to be wise."

Eugene looked to Rapunzel, she stepped up to him.

"Hey take care of this guy would you Rapunzel, I think he needs it." He said with a smile. "I'll take care of things here, you go save the world. Or the universe, whatever. Just come back safe."

Rapunzel nodded and kissed him goodbye. She than stood next to Alex and Merida and waved to him, her eyes beginning to tear. Alex took out his orb and asked if Rapunzel was ready. She gave him a nod. He shined his power brightly and in a flash of daylights radiance they were off to the ninth world.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: In the third world Princess Alicia has been injured by the dark power of Maleficent. She, Prince Phillip, Princess Aurora and Princess Snow White must gather their courage and face Maleficent before she is able to destroy the third world. "What you don't know about love and the strength it carries will be your undoing Maleficent." Next time – Part 8: Prince Phillip


	9. Part 8: Prince Phillip

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 8 - World 3: Prince Phillip

Princess Alicia sat in the Dreamgarden, she didn't wait too long because Prince Alexander soon joined her holding his head. Alicia was upset due to her loss at Malfeficent's hands however when she discovered Alex was knocked unconscious by Rapunzel she laughed loudly. She calmed down and sat with him. She was scared, Maleficent had shown she could take Alicia's power and turn it against her. Suddenly she could feel Alex's heart rate change. He explained that he was regaining consciousness because his body was healing itself he assumed it was due to his magic getting stronger while he was near Rapunzel. She asked him to stay so he would help her find a way to combat Maleficent. He however laughed and kissed her forehead.

"No one can take your power from you, they can steal your flames but not your power. Maleficent may be able to corrupt fire and make them evil like her but then she is just controlling evil. You have the same power, purify the flames and take back control." He said as he disappeared.

Alicia woke herself up and noticed she was back in the cottage Aurora was raised in. Phillip looked out the window, keeping a careful watch for Maleficent. Princesses Snow White and Aurora sat facing each other talking softly. When they noticed Alicia had woken up they went to her, she assured them she was fine and thanked them for caring for her.

"I am fine, thank you. Now what are we going to do about Maleficent?" She asked.

"Not sure do you have any ideas?" Phillip responded.

Alicia felt her orb pulse, when she took it out it floated to the center of the room and projected the image of Cinderella.

"Hello everyone." Cinderella greeted them. "I've been learning more about this orb's power and discovered how I can speak to you at times. Unfortunately I have some bad news, the End seems to be shifting its power from some of the other worlds to this one. The darkness is growing in the third world and shrinking in the tenth."

"That makes sense, that's why the End was able to bring Maleficent back with so much power." Aurora said. "So how do we stop her?"

"I am not sure." Cinderella admitted.

"The same way you did before!" Alicia sat up. "Philip you defeated her once before you can do it again."

"Well last time I had help, and a magic sword and shield." He said.

"You will again, lay out your sword and shield. I think I can enchant them for you."

"Isn't Maleficent much stronger this time?" Snow White asked.

"Yes." Alicia responded. "But this time Phillip has us, and once we find the good fairies he will have them too."

Phillip laid his sword and shield in the middle of the room as he was instructed. Alicia held out her hands and closed her eyes.

"Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. My magic is fire but with your help I can enchant these weapons just like Flora, Fauna and Merriweather. I just need your help."

The princesses nodded in support, Alicia closed her eyes. She could feel the magic from within the princesses radiating out to her. She could also feel the power coming from Phillip. This would be more than enough power to complete the spell, but she just needed the right words…

"Here stands a soul of honor,

and a heart of fire.

In the presence of the purest of hearts,

the presence of the kindest of hearts,

and two guardians of true love.

Return to him the tools against evil:

Once again take hold of Truth's Sword.

Once again be protected by Virtue's Shield.

Let this not be the day evil wins,

Let this be the day that once again:

Courage. Virtue. Kindness, and heroes

Win the day!"

Alicia's hands glowed red briefly and as the light around them faded Phillip's sword and shield turned silver. The weapons that had defeated Maleficent had returned. Their plan was simple, Phillip and Alicia would work together and defeat Maleficent. Snow White and Aurora would be on hand to help if needed. However as they were leaving Aurora stopped and looked in the opposite direction of the castle. She could feel them, they needed her help.

"I am sorry, I just know they are out there and need help. I have to go to them. Everyone I am sorry." She said.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. Here take Samson with you." Phillip handed the reins of his horse to Aurora. His princess rode his horse off in the opposite direction while Snow White, Alicia and Phillip went to face the dark sorceress. Once they exited the forest they saw that Maleficent had recreated the overgrown thorns and placed them all over the village and castle. She saw the heroes coming and launched her fire at them cackling evilly. Phillip used he shield to block the fires, and just when he expected the onslaught of dark fire to begin it didn't come at all.

"So you have once again found the weapons of light. Well I am so very happy to say that you will defeat me. The power I have been given is not great enough to stop you for long, so look at the victory that awaits you." Maleficent cast images into the sky as she narrated. "Look how the valiant heroes defeat the wicked Maleficent. See how after days of battle they slay the great evil and peace restores to Stephen's kingdom and the whole of the world. But what is this? In a faraway land another valiant prince also battles evil. He stands with new allies and they fight against the greatest force of darkness they have ever known. They wait hopefully for the princess that will bring the other half of their forces, they wait and hope. But the days go by and no help comes. Eventually, slowly each and every one of them, the prince last of all… DIE!"

Maleficent let loose a wicked cackle. She rained down fire on the heroes, Alicia countered with her own flames allowing Phillip to get close enough to strike. But as he drew closer a wall of green flame erupted in front of him sending the shield flying from Phillip's hand.

"So it seems that you are determined to settle this Phillip. Than let us continue where we last left off!" Smoke and fire engulfed Maleficent. They all knew what was happening, and Snow White let out a scream of fright. Maleficent had once again taken her terrifying dragon form.

Meanwhile Aurora raced through the forest. She was following an instinct she couldn't explain and trusting Samson would be able to follow her sudden directions. Finally they came to a clearing of fallen trees and mangled branches. A twister whirled wildly, among the debris trapped in it where Flora, Fauna and Merriweather.

"Rose! Be careful Rose!" Flora called.

"Quick Rose, our wands! Use the wands to get rid of this tornado." Merriweather called.

Aurora found the wands sitting just outside of the good fairies reach. She too hold of one and realized she had no idea how to use it.

"How do I..? I don't know what to do!" She shouted.

"Just look inside yourself, follow your heart dear!" Fauna called back.

"I don't know, I don't understand how magic works!" Aurora said.

"Yes you do, it's inside of you. It always had been there, even before any blessing we placed you had magic deep within yourself." Flora advised.

"Rose, use your heart." Merriweather yelled.

Aurora closed her eyes and concentrated, she felt the wand respond. It was like it was asking what she wanted it to do. With her whole heart she wanted the twister to go away. With a flick of her wrist she pointed the wand at the base of it and in a burst of sparkles the wind became gently falling snow. The good fairies as best they could flew down to the ground exhausted. They thanked her but advised her not to stay with them. She was told to take the wand back to Phillip and the others and face off against Maleficent.

The battle was intense. As Maleficent snapped at Phillip he struck with his sword. At the same time Alicia struck at Maleficent with her flames. Suddenly Maleficent roared and caused a storm of fire to rain down on them. The storm was too intense for even Alicia's flames to combat. Phillip on the other hand was defenseless. He leaped and ran avoiding the fire, but even that wouldn't save him. The fire descended on him but…

"Prince Phillip here!" Snow White had come onto the battlefield with Phillip's shield. She tossed it to him and he was saved. He ran to Snow White and brought her back to the safety of the forest. He thanked her and returned to the battle. At this point Alicia had turned to controlling the wildfires Maleficent had caused, but when she saw Maleficent exhale a huge cone of flame she remembered Alex's words: 'purify the flames and take back control.' She raised her hands into the air and focused not on control but on making the fire good. It happened slowly, and Philip and Snow White had thought Alicia would be engulfed in the flames but the closer they came to her the more red they became. The flame was Alicia's again! She took control of the ruby flames and launched it back and the surprised dragon. Maleficent roared in pain, Philip charged in and struck. Maleficent roar sounded more like a scream this time.

Aurora arrived and saw what was happening. Phillip striking at the dragon and Alicia taking the wicked wild fire and sending it back at its master. Aurora suddenly knew what to do. The words came to her, she didn't know where but she assumed it was the wand. Aurora pointed the wand at Phillips sword. Suddenly she could hear her heart with Phillips. She stepped out from the forest and Maleficent saw her. In her mind Aurora could hear Maleficent taunting her.

"What can you do little girl, what power do your golden locks or red lips hold against the mistress of all evil? What power does your love hold above me?"

"What you don't know about love and the strength it carries will be your undoing Maleficent." Aurora said as she began to twirl the wand. "Thou sword of truth, fly swift and true…"

"That evil die and good endure." Phillip finished. Aurora pointed the wand and the sword turned white. Phillip aimed the sword, he knew the spot and that he would hit it but the earth shook beneath him.

The ground exploded and Maleficent sunk in. Phillip stood stunned but safe. Maleficent tried to claw her way out of the ground but it was useless. She was swallowed up by the shadows in the ground and then she was gone. The fires ceased, the thorn brambles disappeared, and the damage was undone. Aurora rushed to Phillip as they looked around there was no sign of Maleficent. The good fairies arrived and confirmed that she was gone. Phillip leaned close to Aurora and whispered something to her, they embraced. Alicia tried to say something but she had no words that could express what she felt. Silently Phillip and Snow White walked next to her and Aurora joined with the goof fairies on the road back to the castle. The end of the battle was not what anyone had expected, but as Alicia used her magic to take them to the fourth world they all understood one thing Maleficent would be back.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander and his team are unprepared for the sudden shock that awaits them in the ninth world. "A frog! How can you be a frog!?" Next time – Part 9: Tiana


	10. Part 9: Tiana

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 9 - World 9: Tiana

With a flash and a splash Prince Alexander, Princess Rapunzel and Princess Merida arrived in the ninth world. To their surprise they arrived in a swamp, ankle deep in sludge.

"Ewelch! A swamp? Why are we in a swamp?" Merida exclaimed.

"At least you're not barefoot." Rapunzel said with a shudder.

"Why are you barefoot?" Merida asked, Rapunzel only looked at her as she pulled her hair up.

"This isn't right. With Rapunzel's magic added to my own we should have teleported right to the princess and prince of this world so why are we…" As he looked around he glanced down and something caught his eye. A small frogs sat on a flatting log looking at them in fear. "No. No, no, no, no!"

"Alex what's the matter?" Merida asked with concern.

"Is it this frog? What's the matter- ohh!" Rapunzel gasped. She somehow she saw the frog and knew.

"A frog! How can you be a frog!?" He yelled in fear. He knelt down in front of the frog and held out his hand. "Tiana it's okay. We won't hurt you, we are here to help you. As best we can."

The frog tentatively rose up on its hind legs and stepped into Alex's hand. It than began to croak and franticly tell a story with its body. After it finished it panted and looked at Alex waiting for his response.

"I am sorry, I don't understand a word you said." Alex admitted.

"I get the frog is in trouble but why are we fussing over it?" Merida asked in confusion.

"Because this is who we came for." Rapunzel stepped forward. "This is Princess Tiana."

"Well that explains the 'transformed into a frog by the Shadow Man' part." Merida responded.

"You can understand her?" Alex asked in shock.

"Yes, you can't?" Rapunzel asked him. She took Tiana into her hands and asked her to tell her story again. After Tiana finished Rapunzel translated. "She was in her restaurant when the Shadow Man returned. He meant to turn her husband into a frog but she got in the way so the Shadow Man took her husband captive and dropped Tiana in the swamp. She is on her way to find someone called Mama Odie."

"You can understand her that well huh? I confess I missed some of it." Merida said.

"Oh, the princess ability to communicate with animals, that's why you can understand her. And I thought you both spoke frog."

The three princesses looked at him. After a long awkward pause they went on their way to see Mama Odie. Once they entered her home they were greeted by the cheerful and wise Voodoo Queen of the Bayou. She helped explain what happened to Tiana, the return of Doctor Facilier as a more powerful Shadow Man and explained, to Tiana, what the End is. She also revealed that it was the End that returned Facilier to this world more powerful and with the ability to command his "friends on the other side." His new power allows him to create shadow minions, manifest terrifying voodoo masks and to enchant anyone he had previously enchanted. His spells could only be broken once he is defeated. Alex rose from his seat. He asked where they could find him and Mama Odie showed them the darkest part of the bayou.

"That's what we will do than, defeat him."

"Hold on there. You have great magic power, now that's true." Mama Odie advised. "And you got the right kind of power to beat the Shadow Man, that's even more true. But you don't use it right. You gotta dig a little deeper and find the true you. You gotta find that inner light and let that shine. That's the real power you got."

"Thanks and I will work on that but for now we have to act. Merida, Rapunzel lets go." He went out and Rapunzel and Merida followed after thanking their hostess.

"That boy's gotta good heart, but he don't understand it yet. He thinks he gotta be some great leader and warrior. He's gunna learn though. Tiana you gotta go too, help him find that inner light."

"How Mamma Odie? He can't even understand me." Tiana responded.

"Yeah but he will, when the light almost goes out he will." With that she sent Tiana after them.

Alex, Rapunzel and Merida eventually found themselves just outside of the darkest part of the bayou. It was the place where the wind turned to howls, the shadows turned to claws and the sun never shinned. Faciler's shadows were ready and came at them. True enough Alex's magic defeated them easily, but that was the only thing it did. Merida's arrows and Rapunzel's frying pan didn't do a thing. Rapunzel suddenly wished she had longer hair so she could make it all glow. If she sang now it wouldn't have a large enough area of effect to be helpful, plus than she would have to stand still long enough for the magic to work, and staying still didn't seem like the best plan as the shadows swarmed over them.

"There is too many, I could try letting out a lot of light and hitting them all at once." Alex said.

"Than you'd be out of magic when the next bunch of shadows appears." Merida responded.

Shadows… Something about that made Alex think. They were under bright moon light which let them see the shadows clearly, but there was something more to this. Alex kept shining his light and thinking till it came to him.

"Merida fire an arrow so the arrow's shadow hits the Shadow creatures."

She did and it worked. The shadow popped and was gone. Rapunzel did the same letting her frying pan's shadow strike the enemy shadows. One at time the shadows disappeared. With all three of them able to defeat the enemy things were looking bright, until a large shadowed claw reached out and knocked them all down. Alex flashed his light at it but a collection of Voodoo masked shaded it. Facilier exited the shadows followed by an imprisoned Naveen, shadowed chains were wrapped around him. Facilier raised both his hands and shadows from every direction swarmed at the heroes. Alex shed light in all directions to protect them, the light held them back.

"What's the matter boy, scared of the dark?" Facilier clapped his hands together and the shadows smashed out the light. Alex fell to the ground and Facilier waved his hand and captured Merida and Rapunzel. As Rapunzel started to sing Facilier placed a voodoo mask on her and she fell asleep. Merida called out in anger and a mask was placed on her too. Facilier turned his attention to the weakened Alex, laughed and left him sitting in the bayou.

Alex was unconscious but he did not go to the Dreamgarden. His mind was plagued by nightmares and shadows. He had failed, not just his mission to save the twelve worlds but he failed as a warrior and as a son of the light. Darkness had defeated him shadows had been his undoing, he was a disgrace. Suddenly a kind voice reached out to him. He saw a beautiful woman in a green dress call to him begging him to wake up. She tapped him on the cheek with increasing intensity until he was finally kicked awake by a frog.

"Oww! Tiana I am awake." Alex groaned as he sat up.

"What happened?" Tiana asked.

"We fought Facilier and his shadows, he beat us. He beat me. Darkness beat the light." Alex said. "He took everyone but me."

"So we need to get them all back." Tiana hopped away before turning back and seeing he wasn't following. "Come on, let's go!"

"What's the point Tiana? I don't have the power or the skill to beat him, or the End." Alex looked away. "What use am I? I can't even beat the dark with light magic? I am worthless. I give up, Alicia can save them, and I'll go get her."

"Maybe she can, but how long will it take you to get her? They need help now, I need help now. You're here and you can help, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and go save everyone."

"There's no point Tiana, my magic's not strong enough. It was stronger when Rapunzel was here helping but even than I couldn't even hurt him. I don't have the ability to do anything."

"Okay look you got beaten. I know but its okay, you can still win." Tiana assured him. "We go in there together and we fight. We put in that effort we try our hardest and I bet we can win, it'll be different this time. We just have to roll up our sleeves and do our best."

"It'll be no different. I am no different than I was when I fought him before." Alex looked depressingly at his muddy hands. "My powers are no different either."

"If nothing's different than how come you can understand me now?" Tiana asked. Alex looked at her and she smiled.

Moments later Alex and Tiana entered the darkest part of the bayou. He shined his light brightly and the voodoo shadows didn't dare go near him. They entered Facilier's cave and he laughed at them. Alex flashed his light and the intensity knocked Facilier down. Tiana hopped off of Alex's shoulder and moved to Rapunzel. Alex and Facilier looked at each other, seeing that the intruder would not back down Facilier called forth all the dark power he had and focused it into his hands. Alex finally followed the advice that everyone had been giving him.

"Put in the effort." Tiana said.

"Dig a little deeper." Mamma Odie advised.

"Just… just do it… just let it go." Elsa's told him.

"I believe in you. You have to do the same and shine your light with all its brilliance." Alicia's beautiful words of encouragement.

Alex listened to them all and his hands shinned with the brilliance of two suns. He locked hands with Facilier. The two forces clashed against each other, shadows and light flew in all directions and where they met odd ripples hung in the air. Both Facilier and Alex faced each other and both approached their limits.

"I never answered you from before," Alex said. "My answer is… no!"

Alex's light exploded in all directions. It was a great illumination that blinded everyone for an instant. Facilier screamed out but his cry was deafened by the light. When their vision returned Alex looked around and saw the chains binding his friends and allies disappear and in a shining display of magic Tiana returned to her true self.

"You must be who I owe my freedom too. Thank you." Naveen said to Alex before rushing off to Tiana. The light had won the day and Alex understood himself just a bit better, he walked forward and joined the others happily.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: As hard of a time Alexander had in the ninth world, Princess Alicia will face an even more difficult one when she enters the fourth world where her powers are at their weakest. Alicia also discovers a new found love for water when the fourth princess takes her to the ocean for the first time. However the End has other plans and an old enemy return from the depths of the ocean, "You fools! If you had let me rule the oceans you may have been sparred but now, all creatures on land or in the sea shall fall to me!" Next Time – Part 10: Ariel


	11. Part 10: Ariel

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 10 - World 4: Ariel

Princess Alicia and the others appeared just outside of a castle on the sea. After taking a step Alicia felt weak and nearly fell over. She was caught by Phillip who helped her regain her composure.

"This world, I can feel it, fire magic is weak here." Alicia felt her head spinning as she tried to adjust to the way her magic worked in the fourth world. "It'll take me some time to adapt."

"Take all the time you need, you're safe here." A beautiful young woman said. "Hello Princesses Alicia and Snow White, and Prince Phillip. My name is Ariel, it is wonderful to meet you."

Ariel guided them through the town and into the castle. She refused to answer any questions until they arrived in a comfortable room. A veteran servant stood by and asked if anyone needed anything. Since no special requests were made he set out to bring tea.

"Thank you Grimsby." Ariel said before excitedly turning back to her guests. "So tell me about the other worlds, about your worlds. I am so excited to hear about them! How bad is the End's presence in your worlds? When are we going to the next one? I want you to know I am ready to go when you are."

Snow White, Phillip and Alicia looked at each other tentatively. They were unsure of what to say and weren't exactly sure why, until Alicia asked the question.

"I am sorry Princess Ariel but before any of that I have to ask," Alicia sat up straight. "It seems like you were ready for us, specifically us. How did you know we were coming?"

"It's because I told her." Suddenly the image of Cinderella joined them. "While you were battling Maleficent I came to Prince Eric and Princess Ariel and told them everything. I thought this might help move things along a bit more quickly. Alicia I hope you don't mind, but this is the best way I can help right now."

"It's okay Cinderella, that's actually a big help. I am just amazed that you appeared here, explained everything and Ariel was able to prepare herself to travel so quickly." Alicia said.

"That was three days ago, I met Cinderella three days ago." Ariel explained.

"How is that possible? We were fighting Maleficent a few hours ago." Phillip sat up alarmed.

"It's the way time flows between the twelve worlds and the way the orbs work. I am sorry I don't have a better explanation than that." Alicia explained.

"It's okay Alicia, we trust you." Snow White said. With Snow White's words the issue felt resolved.

"That brings me to my next point, come with me. Oh and you may want to leave your shoes." Ariel said as she rose and removed her shoes.

Ariel led them out of the castle and to the shore. The beach radiated with the warmth and light of the late afternoon. Ariel pointed them in the direction of her father's kingdom beneath the waves. She ran through the sand and encouraged them all to experience it beneath their feet. Alicia alone hesitated, the waves breaking on the shore made her nervous. The edge of the ocean was not the place a Fire Princess liked to be. With a youthful glee Ariel took them to a special place on the beach. She knelt down in the sand and smiled. She explained that this was the spot she brought Eric after she saved him. She pointed out to the sea and they saw the sun set. Orange and red in the sky, a yellow half circle dipping into the truest blue with only a thin green line separating them. The waves rolled to shore like glistening paintings on water, the sea air smelt refreshing and clean. Most of all they could hear, deep in their hearts, the song of the ocean.

"So beautiful, I've never seen anything like it." Snow White said in wonder.

"I just wanted to show you… no I wanted to thank you. You all are doing this amazing thing for worlds that aren't even your own. I know you're doing it for your world too, but for me; this is what I am saving. This place is where my two worlds meet. I wanted to show it to you, to show you what you all are helping me save. It's not a great thank you but it's all I have." Ariel said with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you Princess. It's wonderful, I've never seen a sunset on the ocean before." Phillip's eyes never left the ocean. "I wish Aurora could be here."

"Maybe you could bring her when this is all over." A young man said walking up to Ariel.

"Eric!" Ariel happily said as they embraced.

"You must be Phillip, I have to say I am honored." Eric said extending his hand.

"Thank you but I am the one who should be honored to meet you." Phillip shook his hand.

"How do you two know each other?" Snow White asked.

"He's the hero of my favorite story growing up." Phillip replied.

"You're kidding, I was going to say the same." Eric responded. "Come on Phillip, you're a legend you slew a dragon!"

"And you slew a giant sea witch." Phillip reminded him.

"Yeah but I needed a submerged sunken ship and some lucky lightning bolts." Eric humbly said.

"And I needed three magic fairies and a magic sword." Phillip chuckled.

The two laughed and continued to speak to each other.

"What's going on Alicia? It seems like they really know each other." Snow White Asked.

"It must be the Harmonic. Just like how you and Cinderella are linked Eric and Phillip must share a link." Alicia raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think it worked with the princes."

"Ariel I am glad I got to see you so I could say goodbye and wish you luck on your travels." Eric took Ariel's hands in his.

"Were going that fast? No trouble with the End in this world?" Phillip asked.

"No, well not here." Ariel said. "The End is actually targeting my father."

Alicia could see that Ariel was worried but she put on a brave face and assured everyone that he would be able to protect the seas just fine. The others prepared to go the fifth world but…

"No, we can't go just yet." Alicia said suddenly. "My magic hasn't returned yet, the orb won't work while I am this weak."

"I could try to make it work, or maybe Ariel. You said yourself that we have an inner magic that-" Snow White started.

"No, umm no. Sorry Snow White, this one's is connected only to me." Alicia said franticly. "I am sorry Ariel and Prince Eric could we trouble you for a place to stay the night."

Eric and Ariel easily found their guests rooms to stay the night. They all talked happily into the evening until Alicia excused herself and went to bed. She felt her orb pulse, she knew Cinderella wanted to contact her but she used her magic to block the connection. In her sleep Alicia found herself in her Dreamgarden, she was alone but didn't have any intention of coming here. She couldn't figure out what happened until she saw Cinderella approaching her. She tried to question Cinderella but, Cinderella held up her hand smiled and introduced Prince Alexander.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked.

"Cinderella asked me to come find you, she said something was wrong in the fourth world." Alex said.

"No its nothing, at least… I hope it's nothing." Alicia said.

"This has to do with the End doesn't it? The fact that it is not attacking Eric or Ariel." Cinderella guessed.

"That's good isn't it?" Alex said sitting next to Alicia.

"You would think, but it's going after Ariel's father King Triton."

"He's powerful as I recall." Cinderella added.

"The End must be after his trident, it's got incredible magical power." Alex surmised.

"That's just it, it is powerful. Very powerful. You can't just take it from him, especially if you're trying to get it from him underwater. The End is smarter than this, it must be up to something. I know it is, I just can't explain how I know it."

Alex and Cinderella looked at each other for a moment.

"I believe you," Alex assured her. "If you think there's something going on than check things out until you're sure it's safe to go."

"Okay." Cinderella said. "I don't see anything as I monitored the fourth world but Alicia does make a good point. I'll continue to watch from here."

"Thank you both. I promise we won't stay long, one day is all I'll need." Alicia assured them.

The next day Alicia informed the others she needed a bit more rest. So that day they explored Eric's kingdom. They saw the sights and met the townspeople. Ariel was able to tell them more about the end's presence. Flounder and Sebastian had told her that the End took the form of eels and tried to swarm Atlantica. She told them how her father overwhelmed them each time. Eric had launched extra ships to patrol the sea and keep an eye for the end to attack them. So far the kingdom had been safe and happy the whole time with no sign of the end. As they sat down to eat lunch in the town square when Alicia felt a pulse from the orb. She excused herself and activated it.

"Alicia I just saw something on the orb." Cinderella explained. "It was a dark presence, like the ones before but it was small and very close to you."

"Where? In the town with us? With all these people around?" Alicia asked franticly.

"Yes. I am sorry I wish I had more for you to go on but-" Cinderella apologized.

"It's okay Cinderella, I will look around." Alicia started to walk back to the others, looking around as carefully as she could. Suddenly she saw a woman that looked familiar, her jet black hair reminded her of… The woman saw Alicia looking at her and ran. Right when the woman ran Alicia knew. She called to the others who joined her. The black haired woman raced through the streets and out of the town. She ran straight down to the ocean until she reached the spot Ariel had brought the others too. There she turned to Alicia's group. Eric and Ariel saw her face and they knew.

"Vanessa." Eric said.

"Yes." Vanessa said before she broke out into a hysterical cackle. The beautiful woman started to change, black and purple smoke began to flow from her and soon where a woman with black hair stood now the sea witch Ursula glared back at them. Alicia stepped forward and released her flames. The smoke protected Ursula from the flames.

"Feeling a little weak derrie?" Ursula taunted. "Well thanks to the End I feel stronger than ever!" Her cackle sounded like an explosion and she began to change again.

"They always cackle. And they always let off smoke." Phillip said stepping in front of Snow White.

"No, not again. Eric not again." Ariel said holding onto Eric's arm.

Ursula grew and grew until she had once again reached her massive form. Her giant tentacles crashed down separating the heroes.

"You fools! If you had let me rule the oceans you may have been sparred but now, all creatures on land or in the sea shall fall to me!" Ursula bellowed at them.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Princess Alicia is in for the fight of her life against Ursula but luckily she has Philip and Eric to back her up. Plus Ariel and Snow White may have a few surprises of their own. Meanwhile her beloved Prince Alexander travels to the eighth and seeks out another legendary warrior, this time however the End is out in force with a new tactic: steal the orb. "Destroy it, I am sorry but you have to destroy it. I am sorry to you all, I'll find another way to get you all home but right now we cannot let the end get that orb. Mulan, you have to break that orb, now!" Next Time – Part 11: Ping


	12. Part 11: Ping

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 11 - World 9: Ping

"That is how I was able to hold of the Huns your Imperial Majesty." Mulan said kneeling before his throne. "They saved me, they save China really. With your permission they would like to introduce themselves to you."

"Granted." The Emperor said.

"I am Prince Alexander Sol of the Palace at Dawn." He said as he stepped forward and knelt.

"My name is Merida Princess of DunBroch." Merida knelt down as she spoke.

"I am Tiana. From New Orleans." She said as she bowed.

"I am Rapunzel. Oh I am a princess too." She said confused. "Sorry I am still getting used to calling myself that. She's a princess too by the way."

Rapunzel tried to transform her gesture of pointing to Tiana into a bow merged with a curtsy.

"Picture of grace and poise these two." Merida said.

"Sorry, I wasn't lucky enough to be raised by _my_ mother who taught me every single little detail of being a prim and proper princess." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"Arent you a funny one? You know what else is funny? When I cut my hair it grows back." Merida replied.

"Stop it both of you!" Alex rose and turned to them. "You're supposed to introduce yourself and stay humbling quietly kneeling until the Emperor tells you otherwise.

"Like you're not doing anymore?" Rapunzel said while Merida laughed.

"I am soooo sorry." Mulan, and Tiana said together.

"It's alright, you may all rise. Please tell me how you came to help us?" The Emperor said.

"We have come because a force of great evil is here in your country. It is the same evil that is in each of our homelands, each of our worlds. We are each a representative of a different world that is threatened by this evil and we have united to stop it." Alex explained. "It will not stop until it has destroyed all that we know and care about. My task is to collect representatives of six of twelve key worlds to combat this force. My darling Princess Alicia is tasked with visiting the other six and collecting those representatives. The women with me are exactly that, representatives of their worlds that are meant to help stop the-"

"The End?" The Emperor finished, the heroes looked at him stunned.

"How do you… I don't… how…" Alex attempted to make words.

"Every world has guardians that protect the knowledge of the End. In this world the Emperor's protect this knowledge until it is needed. I see that time is now, so before I grant you the aid of one of my finest warriors let me share my knowledge with you." The Emperor rose and began to walk to the others. "What we have found is the name given to the End is not a fitting one. It does not seek to destroy all that is in this world and the others but to erase it."

"What does that mean?" Mulan asked.

"It means it seeks to make it so these worlds never existed to begin with. It seeks to alter history and reality. Think of these worlds as stories, if a story is never told all stories that have been created from that first story are never made. That is our enemy's ultimate goal, therefore our enemy should not be called the End but Oblivion."

The others stood stunned by the Emperor's words. Somehow in some way, non-existence sounded much more terrifying than death. The silence was painful but Alex finally broke it.

"Failure is not an option. This is helpful knowledge but I doesn't change the fact that we have to stop the end, we have to fight it, and for that we need the representative of this world." Alex said.

"Then I offer you a choice of one of the two finest warriors I have ever known. Soon to be General Li Shang or the Imperial Consul Fa Mulan." The Emperor said pleased.

"If she would join us, I would like to recruit Mulan." Alex said.

"I am happy and willing to join you all but there is something else I have to say." Mulan said. "Other soldiers have told me that they have seen Shan Yu leading the Huns."

"I have heard this rumor, but you were the one that defeated him and sealed his fate." The Emperor said.

"I know, but I believe he has returned. It's something I cannot explain, it's only something I feel." Mulan admitted.

"I understand. When you face an enemy, one that you are meant to fight, you cannot help but feel their presence."

Alex looked at the resolve in Merida's eyes. He knew she was referring to Mordu, he also knew that they had helped remove or limit the End's presence in the other worlds.

"If you would allow us, we would like to help search for and combat Shan Yu and the Huns for the time being." Alex knelt back down as he made the request.

"It is not necessary, the Huns seem focused on me not Mulan." The Emperor said swiftly. "Even if they have the power of the darkness within them staying here would only hinder your cause."

"A warrior cannot fight a battle in a foreign land while their homeland is in danger." Alex said.

"Very well, please stay as my guests tonight and make a thorough search tomorrow. But I caution you against staying longer than that." The Emperor said as he returned to his throne. Servants came and took them to their rooms. Alex in particular seemed egger to go to sleep and did so quickly. Meanwhile Tiana could tell something troubled Mulan.

"What if I am wrong? What if Shan Yu isn't here and by delaying us here another world suffers. What right do I have to take up our time?"

"You're not imposing on us. To be honest I thought the same thing, I mean I am not a fancy warrior or anything. Before I left I worried about my world too. If I wasn't there who would look out for my mom or my husband in case the End came back?" Tiana said.

"What did you do to put your mind at ease?"

"I just thought, if I stay I can help my world. I can keep my loved ones safe but it's not going to stop the End in the long run. If I want everyone to be safe and keep them safe I have to leave. This way I can be part of the bigger solution. Yeah it's risky and I don't know what the best cook in New Orleans can do against the big bad guy, but you know what? In everything I do, I do what my daddy told me: I do more than my best, I work hard for what matters. It may be scary, it may be tough, and it is lonely to be away from my family, and I worry more about them with each passing moment but I know this is the right thing to do. And I know I am doing my best to get everyone back to their homes safely and quickly."

Mulan smiled at Tiana. There was so much wisdom in her, wisdom beyond her years. She gave her a hug and thanked her.

"You don't have to thank me, I should thank you. You were one of my heroes growing up. I never thought I would meet you." Tiana said with a tear in her eye.

The night was quiet and restful. All had gone to sleep except Mulan, Tiana's words had put here at ease but her instincts told her to be ready. As always her instincts were right, as she patrolled the halls she saw a shadow move and she chased it.

Alex was awakened from his sleep to shouts and a call to arms. The guards hurried to their stations and talk of an invasion in the palace by the Huns was clear. Alex gathered the heroes and together they sought out the Huns. With the guards scrambling in all directions it wasn't clear where they should go, however Alex deduced that since Mulan wasn't with them she was probably with the Emperor, so that is where they would go.

They soon found Mulan and the Emperor surrounded by Huns. A single man stood above the others as a commander. His eyes were empty and malicious but there was something else unique about him.

"There the same ones, except that one big guy it's the same five Huns over and over." Tiana observed.

She was right, other than Shan Yu the other Huns were just copies of each other. The other heroes immediately joined the battle and made an escape route for the Emperor. But Shaun Yu chased after them. Mulan led them through secret passages and out of the castle. However as the exit opened a swarm of copy Huns waited for them. Seeing that fighting their way through was too difficult Mulan instructed the others to turn around and take the Emperor back out through another set of passages. They did and as they rounded a cornor Shan Yu crashed into Alex sending him flying into the wall. Mulan drew her sword and stepped in front of the Emperor.

"Oh no little one, I have what I want." Shan Yu grinned and showed Alex's orb to Mulan. "With this and the power I have from the End I can travel to another world and conquer it instead of this one. Oh and I suppose that leaves all of you here, trapped."

Mulan moved to attack him but Shaun you retreated. Rapunzel knelt down and began to sing her healing song to Alex while Merida aimed her bow. She fired the arrow and Shaun Yu fell to the ground and Alex's orb rolled across the ground.

"Mulan recover the orb!" The Emperor commanded.

As Mulan dashed to the orb Shaun Yu fired a blast of darkness from his mouth. Mulan was caught by surprise and dodged clumsily. The blast hit the ceiling above Alex and Rapunzel just as he was recovering. The structure collapsed on them, luckily Alex had recovered enough to push Rapunzel away. Merida grabbed hold of the Emperor and Tiana and backed them away from the falling archway. When the dust cleared Alex's legs were pinned beneath the rubble, Merida, Tiana and the Emperor were blocked off from the others by the rubble and Mulan and Rapunzel were all that stood between Shaun Yu and the orb. Shaun Yu and Mulan dashed at each other, Mulan's blade blocked the black sword Shaun Yu created. While Mulan fought Rapunzel tried to dig Alex out, he struggled against the rubble but his legs would not be freed. Merida and the others raced around the palace to join their friends but they wouldn't make it in time. Mulan was struggling to fight the inhuman Shan Yu, Alex looked to Rapunzel as she struggled to remove the rubble. Rapunzel was already hurt and instead of healing herself was trying to help him. Alex knew what would have to happen, Shaun Yu didn't even have to defeat them to win he just need to get the orb and have a moment to use it, and they would be trapped there.

"Destroy it, I am sorry but you have to destroy it. I am sorry to you all, I'll find another way to get you all home but right now we cannot let the End get that orb. Mulan, you have to break that orb, now!" Alex pleaded.

Mulan understanding his words leapt away from Shaun Yu and with a single swing of her sword shattered the orb.

"No!" Shaun Yu called growing more massive and less human. "Well if I cannot have a victory I can at least have my revenge."

He raised his blade, now the size of Mulan herself and brought it down. Mulan dodged the strike but was hit by his fist. Dazed she laid on the ground. Rapunzel ran to her and raised her frying pan to defend her. Shaun Yu laughed while he raised the blade. Alex looked on in horror and continued to fight to free himself, he grabbed hold of his leg and pulled. When that did not work he tried to push the debris aside. Anything to save them. Suddenly he heard the cracking of ice crystals. He turned back to them and saw Shaun Yu's frozen arm. His legs began to freeze as well. From behind the monster, Elsa, the Snow Queen stood using her power to freeze him, the orb Alex had given her held in her free hand.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander's team is saved by the sudden appearance of Elsa the Snow Queen. However no powerful ally is waiting to appear to assist Princess Alicia in her battle against the sea witch's wrath. Or is there..? "This power. It's… it's indescribable. Oh, I could get used to this!" Next Time – Part 12: The Little Mermaid


	13. Part 12: The Little Mermaid

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 12 - World 4: The Little Mermaid

"Ariel!" Flounder yelled to her. "We came as soon as we could."

"When those shadows disappeared your father knew something was happening. He's making preparations but sent us first to find you." Sebastian said.

Flounder and Sebastian arrived as the battle was raging. Eric and Phillip held the line with Eric's royal guard backing them up. Snow White and Ariel provided support where they could. Alicia however was in the worst shape. In battle she constantly shifted between exhaustion and nausea. Any small flames she created seemed to drain her entirely. Despite this she stepped forward, determined to stand with her friends. She held out her hand toward Phillip and called on her full power.

"Thou sword of truth…" Alicia's vision blurred and she couldn't go on. The spell took a huge toll on her, with no wand or anything like one that spell would require her to be at full strength.

"Hey are you okay?" Sebastian asked her.

"No… Something is wrong. The drain on my magic is strong, too strong… I need something… something to connect me… to this world's magic or I won't be able to help at all." She said.

"Are you sure? Will that work? Where are we going to get something like that?" Flounder asked.

"I have an idea, leave this to me!" Sebastian said.

"Ursula! What's the matter you don't recognize me? I thought I would be the first person you would go after, guess you forgot how you lost _everything _because of me." Ariel taunted.

"You! How dare you speak to me in such a way? I could crush you like the insect you are." Ursula changed her focus to attacking Ariel. Her giant tentacles smashed down around Ariel, Ariel evaded as best she could. Her allies felt a rush of inspiration, a young unarmed woman challenged the sea witch. Phillip raised his sword and led a charge against Ursula. Eric dashed to Ariel's side and helped her fight her way through Ursula's attack. Alicia felt a sudden rush of power, there was warmth around her like a new fire being lit on a cold day.

"This must be Ariel's magic, to bring out the full power of herself and others." Alicia threw her flames at Ursula, the sea witch reeled back in pain. Alicia's power rush ended that quickly.

"What's the matter little fire princess? Something wrong with your magic." A second, normal sized Ursula appeared in front of Alicia. "Strange how the combine efforts of the End and my own magic's can have such a devastating effect on yours."

Alicia tossed her flames at the second Ursula dispelling it. Alicia struggled to stay upright after she used her magic. Snow White rushed to her and kept her steady.

"Don't overstrain yourself Alicia. We can manage, just pace yourself." Snow White encouraged.

The battle continued, Phillips swords crashed against Ursula's monstrous fury. Eric's aim with javelins was true. But no injury caused by either prince lasted long. Black smoke always covered the wounds repairing them. Ariel's spirit proved to be a motivation for the others to reach their potential, her spirit was infectious, even Alicia felt momentary boosts of energy thanks to Ariel. Storm clouds gathered, the sky flashed with lightning, and thunder exploded above them. The ocean roared to life, waves crashed on the shore with fury. Over the brewing tempest one voice stood out.

"Ursula stop!" King Triton appeared above the surface of the waves, his trident radiating with power. He didn't wait for a response, golden power burst forth from his trident. Ursula was struck by the blast and screamed in pain. The storm took the chance and struck the sea witch as well. Eric and Phillip cheered briefly until they heard Ursula's laugh.

"You never considered why the End spent so much time on you did you Triton?" Ursula said. "It was necessary, it had to learn your full power. It had to know what the most powerful weapon in this world could do. So it would know how much power to give to me!"

Ursula raised her giant hands into the air and released violet bolts of power into the sky. This power twisted the sky, Triton was no longer in command of it. Blades of violet electoral power rained down on the heroes. Phillip raised the Shield of Virtue and was protected. Ariel pulled Eric to safety under a stone ridge and Alicia summoned enough power from her flames to protect herself and Snow White. King Triton fought back a majority of the storm, unfortunately it was not enough. The violet power over came Triton in a flash of wicked light. The trident flew through the air, landing precariously peeking out of the ocean.

"Daddy!" Ariel yelled in horror.

"Oh no!" Snow White cried.

"King Triton!" Phillip dashed to him, but a bolt struck him.

"Your allies are falling, little mermaid. How long till your beloved prince falls?" Ursula smashed away at Ariel and Eric's hiding place.

"Alicia we have to help." Snow White said.

"Wait, Snow White something… something over there…" Alicia gestured to the trident. "Help me get to the trident."

"What will that do?" Snow White asked.

"It's pulsing with this worlds magic, maybe I can use it to enhance my own."

Snow White did as she asked. Alicia exhausted leaned on Snow White as they together moved to the ocean. Once they arrived at the water Alicia instructed Snow White to hide, which she did reluctantly. Alicia splashed into the ocean, she didn't have to go far but the raging waves, her inexperience in swimming, plus her weakened state made it nearly impossible. She struggled against the violent current, her muscles were ready to give out until she felt someone next to her help her fight the tide.

"Ariel!" Alicia shouted in surprise.

"I saw you struggling. I can help you." Ariel told her. "Just follow what I say, we will get there together."

Ariel helped Alicia reach the rock and the trident. Exhausted Alicia grabbed hold of the trident. She hoped that just touching it would cause her to start to regain her power. Unfortunately the trident wouldn't respond to her. Alicia's exhaustion changed to frustration as she fell to her knees and was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, just concentrate. I know you're exhausted, tired, and drained. You can do this just focus and let your power burst." Ariel advised.

"How, how do you know all that?" Alicia asked.

"I don't." Ariel admitted. "I just believe. I believe in you. I believe in your power. I believe in our mission. But most of all I believe we can win."

Alicia looked at Ariel and once again felt the rush of strength from her. Alicia used the trident to prop herself upright. She aimed the trident, closed her eyes and felt her power. Like Alex her magic comes from the heart, so she felt the beat of her heart. How with each beat her power flowed from its source outward. Normally it flowed into her hands where it would take shape as her magical flames. This time however she felt her power reaching out to the trident. Once it reached the trident she felt an explosion of power. The limitation she felt on her was lifted, and her magic reached new highest. She opened her eyes and saw the trident was glowing.

"This power. It's… it's indescribable. Oh, I could get used to this!" Alicia said softly.

"Don't get too used to it. You do have to give that back to Daddy." Ariel warned.

Alicia knew that was true. She had every intention of returning the trident. For this one moment though the power was hers to command. The power of the sea, calm and wild. The power of the storm, awe-inspiring and violent. Those powers combined with her own magical flames. The combination was strong, strong enough to gain Ursula's attention.

"So what's this?" Ursula said preparing another hail storm of violet electricity. "The little fire princess thinks she can bring down me. You poor unfortunate soul."

Ursula let lose her full wrath on Alicia and Ariel. Alicia countered with the power she had at her hands. The magic from the trident radiated gold and red and blasted through Ursula's spell. When the beam struck the giant sea witch it burst forth in an explosion of flames and thunder. The combined magic of Alicia and the trident rushed over Ursula, it covered her and pushed the dark power out of her. As the sky returned to normal the heroes gathered around Ursula, now normal sized. Alicia returned the trident to King Triton, her magic was still weaker in the world, but thanks to forming a connection with the trident it was safe to use. As they approached Ursula she laughed a wicked laugh.

"You fools really think you've won? It's a small victory in a small world. And don't think you've seen the last of me…" Ursula said as she faded away.

"No!" Ariel called as Alicia tried to stop her with her flames but she was gone.

"It's okay Ariel, she's gone." Eric said comforting.

"Yes she is, to some other world. More than ever I have to go." She said to him.

"I know. Be safe." Eric said as he hugged her.

"Alicia. We need to talk." Cinderella had once again appeared.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked.

"The End's presence in that world has moved. All that dark power traveled from the fourth world, through the fifth, and sixth. Than it was gone." Cinderella moved closer to Alicia and whispered. "Something similar happened with the End's presence in the third and eleventh world. It's all moving to a place between the sixth and seventh world. Alicia, what's there?"

"The space between the twelve Harmonic worlds contain various worlds. Those worlds are fragile and even if the End doesn't conquer the Harmonic worlds it being near them is enough for them to be destroyed." Alicia said with frightful concern.

"What world exists between the sixth and seventh?" Cinderella asked.

"The Lunar Kingdom." Alicia said with fear. "My home world."

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: After a powerful victory in the fourth world Princess Alicia faces the reality that her homeworld is in great danger. Meanwhile in the eighth world Prince Alexander must rely on his allies to stop the combined might of Shau Yu and the End. Elsa and Rapunzel's power, Mulan and Merida's skill, Tiana's wisdom and Alex's heart must combat the villain's power and save China. "Together, we do this together." Next Time – Part 13: Mulan


	14. Part 13: Mulan

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 13 - World 9: Mulan

There are many sounds that carry many meanings. Tiana discovered the sound of fear when rubble crashed down around her moments ago. Mulan found the sound of anger, Shaun Yu's monstrous laugh. On this day Prince Alexander learned the sound of hope: a frozen monster shattering against Mulan's swords. Rapunzel returned to Alex and with their combined efforts were finally able to free him. As she healed him Elsa kept Shaun Yu off guard with her powers while Mulan landed a series of well-placed strikes.

"Alex are you well enough to help?" Mulan asked.

"Ready and able, right Rapunzel?" Alex said and Rapunzel agreed.

"Alex, Elsa keep a distance and if you see Shaun Yu move hit him with your magic. Rapunzel you and I stay in close and strike when you see an opportunity. No one take any unnecessary risks, be smart and be safe." Mulan directed. "Together, we do this together."

A flash of light, the clang of cookware, a blast of cold, the swiftness of a sword and the monster Shaun Yu was brought down, captured by the heroes.

"You think you've won don't you? A group of heroes from across the Harmonic has come to stop the End, touching. What have you accomplished? You're all just stories, and all stories have an ending." Shaun Yu said with a sneer. "Your time is ending, can't you hear it? The End is calling to you all. No I suppose you can't, each of your worlds are slowly dying. Alex a would be hero is nothing but a failure, while Elsa's kingdom falls apart all around your incapable sister, Merida your family is being splintered by an unseen force, Rapunzel's foolish husband is tempted back into old ways, Tiana's family falls apart without her inspiration, and you Mulan will-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth." Mulan warned.

"And you Alexander." He continued. "The End can see into you. It knows what you're afraid of, beyond failure, beyond never seeing home, you fear what only you know. You fear what happens if you succeed."

"Quiet." Elsa commanded freezing his mouth.

"So you command the power of winter." The Emperor said as he entered with Merida and Tiana. "Prince Alexander has collected powerful allies. One with the power of ice and snow, another with bravery and a keen bow, the lost princess with sun golden hair, a wise princess who believes you must work for your rewards, and my imperial consul Fa Mulan. Now that a way to continue is available you must go and save all the worlds."

"Perhaps, but this world is not safe yet." Shaun Yu rose and shadows began to divide him. Soon enough six Shaun Yu's stood before the heroes.

"Shaun Yu has divided his great power into six forms, we have this chance to defeat him-" The Emperor began.

"Because unlike before he is weak enough to be defeated." Alex concluded. "Tiana you're with me."

Then Shaun Yu's separated the heroes, Mulan escaped with the Emperor as two chased after Alex and Tiana. Eventually only a single copy of Shaun Yu and Elsa were left in the room.

"I've seen your power snow princess. You can hold me in your ice but you cannot defeat me." Shaun You said with a malicious grin.

"I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." She said with confidence. "And I will have to try, much, much harder."

….

Shaun Yu moved swiftly through the palace, never letting Merida have a clear shot at him. She tracked him to the throne room. With the power of the End, Shaun Yu moved from one pillar to another constantly keeping out of Merida's sight. His laugh echoed throughout the room keeping her from pinpointing him.

"The greatest archer in her kingdom can't stop one single enemy. Pathetic." Shaun Yu's echo taunted.

Merida fired an arrow that struck a pillar. She turned and fired another arrow, and another. Each arrow came close to hitting its mark but was always a miss.

"It's sad really. Even if you could hit me, a normal arrow wouldn't be enough to stop me." Shaun Yu rushed directly at her with his sword raised. Merida aimed and prepared to release. "Go ahead little girl, waste your last effort."

Merida released her arrow and it flew through the air. As it continued to fly it began to glow red. The glow grew brighter and brighter. Shaun Yu saw the change to late, Merida's arrow was at the center of swirling light. It was like the arrow was giving off flames. The arrow struck its target in a dazzling display of beautiful warmth.

"Good thing I've got magic arrows, aint it?" Merida said with a smile.

…

Rapunzel was being chased down a hallway with Shaun Yu getting closer to her. Rapunzel slid around corners and knocked anything she could to hinder him from catching her. As she turned a corner she reached a dead end. She let out a whelp of fear as Shaun Yu stepped toward her. She took out her frying pan and attacked him, he easily knocked the pan from her hand. Rapunzel jumped away as he sheathed his sword, she was trapped. She made a dash past him but he grabbed hold of her hair and held it tight. Shaun Yu let out a roar of a laugh.

"Poor girl, its time you met your end." Shaun Yu said. "Let's see your frightened face."

"Gotcha!" Rapunzel said with grin. "Flower glean and glow…"

Rapunzel's hair began to shin and Shaun Yu looked on in terror.

…

Alex led Tiana through the palace.

"We can't just keep running." Tiana said gasping for air.

"If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them." Alex responded.

Tiana broke away. As Alex turned to follow her Shaun Yu struck him and he fell to his knees.

"I'll be back for you after I finish off my easier pray." He said.

He chased Tiana at his leisure. He could hear the frighten princess gasp for air as she ran in circles not getting anywhere. Shaun Yu soon memorized the pattern and began to cut her off at the turns. Board of the game he chased Tiana down an unfamiliar path into a confined dark room.

"No way out girl." He said cruelly. "No need to cover your face, it won't make it any better."

The door slammed closed behind them. Alex revealed himself and released his light into the small room. With nowhere to hide the shadow of the Hun was destroyed.

"Good job, great plan, Tiana." Alex said. "Where did the other one go?"

"There was only one chasing me." Tiana replied, suddenly they realized the same thing.

"Mulan!" They both shouted.

…

Mulan fought against two shadows of Shaun Yu. They were close to overwhelming her, and there where many close calls where she or the Emperor were almost hit. Mulan held strong and continued to lead them to where they had to be for the plan to work. The Emperor called to her as he ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner. At her first opportunity Mulan followed. As she entered the barely lit room the two Hun shadows appeared. They laughed at her and one ripped open a crate revealing its contents.

"Fireworks." He said. "Trying to defeat me the same way, a fool's tactic. Not at all fitting a great warrior, but I suppose that is your best."

Mulan backed away from them, toward the door. She stopped.

"Realized how foolish it would be to leave us with all these explosives did you? Maybe you're smarter than we gave you credit for." Each Shaun Yu picked up some explosives and confidently glared at Mulan.

"Now!" Mulan called. From outside the Emperor launched a rocket into the fireworks storage room. Mulan ran toward it and using her sword split the rocket in half. Each half striking a shadow Hun. The entire room exploded behind Mulan and the Emperor.

"I hope one day you will find a way to save me without destroying my palace." The Emperor said smiling.

…

The heroes united in the first room. They found Elsa with a massive icicle standing off to one side as a monument to her victory. The heroes had survived and defeated the End in the eighth world. Rapunzel sighed with relief while Merida laughed heartily. The Emperor entered and they all knelt.

"To be honored by heroes made up of a prince, princesses and a queen is not something every emperor can experience." The Emperor said. "Now I offer you a gift."

"You don't need too." Alex responded.

"No I don't, but I will." He responded. "This is the knowledge I have protected. Of the twelve that must face the End six are champions and six are sources. But these are not the only names you all are known by. Warriors, wise ones, heroes but most common: Princes and Princesses. In order to defeat the End you must each know what you represent and why. My gift is to provide some of that information to you. Elsa you are forever dedicated to your people as any ruler should, you are the champion of duty. Princess Merida you are the one of two champions of courage. I will leave you to find the details. Princess Rapunzel I name you the champion of passion. Princess Tiana you are the source of inspiration. Mulan, though you will struggle to accept this first title you stand among these others as princess Mulan, you are also one of the warriors of courage. Finally you Prince Alexander stand as source of hope, a source the others rely on."

"Source? You mean champion don't you?" Alex said.

"Alex! The orb it's glowing on its own!" Elsa said as an odd glow came from the orb.

"Someone from the seventh world is calling you. You must respond." The Emperor said. The light encircled the six of them.

"Wait! Your imperial majesty I have to ask-" Alex pleaded.

"There is no time you must go." The Emperor said firmly.

And they were gone.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander's team is summoned to the seventh world where the End waits in force. Meanwhile Princess Alicia puts aside her concern for her homeworld and moves to the fifth world with the others. While there mystery and danger await them and one additional unexpected hardship, "No I am sorry but I cannot let Belle go. It's too dangerous, too unpredictable. It's… too hard to be apart from her. Please don't take her from me." Next time – Part 14: Belle


	15. Part 14: Belle

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 14 - World 5: Belle

DISCLAIMER: This story, like the others takes place after the theatrical movie, as such the character the Beast is no longer a beast. Therefore he will be referred to as Prince Adam, this is not his official name as Disney has not nor seems to plan to release an official name for the character therefore he will be referred to by his accepted/unofficial name: Adam.

"Alicia are you okay?" Snow White asked her.

Princess Alicia nodded. Snow White and the others could only assume she was responding to both concerns. On the one hand they all had discovered a massive force of darkness was massing near or possibly in Alicia's homeworld. On the other they had been removed from the castle of Prince Adam and Belle. Adam had absolutely refused to let Belle leave. Cinderella had joined them in the discussion with Adam but no amount of convincing from anyone, even Belle herself, helped their cause. They each took a lingering look at the castle and slowly turned to leave into the woods.

"Wait." They heard Belle call to them. "Please understand, he's only doing what he feels is right."

"We know and believe me when I say I understand." Phillip assured her. "But what is happening is bigger than all of us. As painful as it is we each have a part to play."

"I understand that perfectly well Phillip." Adam said aloud, Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts stood behind him concerned. "This is all too big, I cannot allow Belle to knowingly go where the danger is greatest."

"Adam, please I know it's difficult for you, my prince had his reservations about letting me go but he-" Snow White began.

"Then he doesn't care enough about you to keep you safe." Adam said.

Snow White turned away hiding her sorrow. Ariel moved to comfort her as Alicia prepared to speak her mind. Luckily she was stopped by Cinderella.

"Safe? There is no safe until we stop the End. I know you understand that Adam, so why don't you tell us what this is really about."

"I don't need to explain myself." Adam turned around and prepared to reenter his castle.

"All of our loved ones are being strong, their being incredibly strong in supporting us as we travel to different worlds. What makes you so different? What makes you so afraid?" Ariel said bitterly.

"Afraid!" Adam yelled. "You want to know what I am afraid of. You want the truth? Fine! You want to take Belle, the person who means more to me than everything I know, you want to take her to a place that is more dangerous than I can imagine. She saved me from my nightmare, she turned me from a beast to a man. She is everything to me because I would be nothing without her."

As they each listened they felt his anger turning. The rage was melting into something else, he sound less like an enraged beast and more like a terrified child.

"You want to take her, you want me to be okay with it, and you want me to be strong. Well honestly… I can't…" His voice cracked as he tried to speak. "No I am sorry but I cannot let Belle go. It's too dangerous, too unpredictable. It's… too hard to be apart from her. Please don't take her from me."

With eyes and a heart filled with sorrow Adam walked past his servants and entered his castle. After a moment Belle and the others followed him. Adam looked to them briefly before continuing along his way. As Belle was about to call out to him she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned to look with a gasp. Nothing. However she could not help feeling something was wrong. Alicia walked up to her reaching with her hand out stretched.

"Belle?" She asked.

The two of them both barely noticed a shadow jump. As they searched they heard Snow White shout with fright.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"There, a large shadow!" Phillip called drawing his sword. He pointed to a shadowed figure bouncing down the hall opposite Adam. They chased after it and Belle paused only a moment to speak to the castle servants.

"Follow Adam, I'll go with the others. Be careful something is not right."

As they chased the shadow down a hall it knocked down suits of armor, vases and painting to hinder the heroes. Phillip raised his shield and knocked aside as many obstacles as he could. As he protected the others from debris the Shadow pulled down a large curtain and tangled Phillip in it. As they attempted to free him the Shadow laughed and continued down…

"The West Wing!" Belle gasped. "We have to follow it."

"Go on, I'll help Phillip." Snow White said.

As they continued chasing the Shadow it made a sudden turn and a woman screamed. As the heroes rounded the corner they saw the maid, Fifi, trapped under various pieces of debris.

"I'll help her you two go on." Ariel said as she began to free the French maid.

"Alicia!" Cinderella appeared as Alicia and Belle continued to chase the Shadow. "Alicia you need to know-"

"It's trying to separate us so were easier targets." Alicia responded.

"Not that. There's a second-" Cinderella's image disappeared as a blast of dark energy erased her image. The Shadow suddenly burst through the doors of a very specific room. The room that once held the mystic rose. The room had been restored to its former glory but still sat in darkness, darkness their enemy used against them. Despite all this, Alicia could still feel the room held great magical power and emotional significance.

"Restored and more powerful than ever. You're not the first to try this and you'll fair no better Gast-" Alicia stopped as the Shadow leaped out in front of them.

"LeFou!?" Belle said with surprise.

"Yes, I am LeFou! With the power of the End I am more powerful than ever, more powerful than anyone!" LeFou yelled with crazed laughter.

Belle looked to Alicia, who gave a small nod. Belle turned around and walked to the door. For a moment she paused and looked at Alicia.

"Try not to destroy the room." Belle said as she closed the door.

"Where is she going? There is no escape from the all-powerful LeFou!" He laughed.

From outside the room Belle heard a large 'whoosh' of flame. Not long after, Alicia exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Didn't even singe the drapes." Alicia told her with a smile. "Question Belle. If Adam didn't go here where did he go?"

"Follow me." She said. As they passed their friends they all followed Belle to the library. Alicia and the others were shocked to see the library in disarray. Books were scattered across the floor, several shelves had been emptied and the tables and chairs had been tossed around the room. Adam looked at Belle and she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Belle…" He began.

"Listen Adam, I know you want to keep me safe. I understand you hurt when I am gone. I feel the same but the truth is if I don't go with them, if I don't help them we are all doomed. You and I won't be together anymore. We won't ever have been together. That's a pain I can't imagine, I don't want to imagine that Adam. Please, please don't let that happen." Belle said kindly.

"I know Belle." Adam closed his eyes for a moment. "Alicia may I speak to you privately?"

The others exited the library and Adam stood alone with Alicia for a moment.

"Do you ever worry you won't ever see him again?" He asked her finally.

"Alex? It is a constant fear. But I know that won't happen." She responded.

"How, how do you know?" Adam begged her.

"I have hope. But more than that, I believe in him." Alicia looked out the window. It was spring in the fifth world, in her own world it would be the same. "I believe in the strength of the friends he is making. I believe in the strength of the friends I have been gathering. And I believe in my own strength."

"My own strength…" Adam said quietly.

"Yes, your great strength. You need to lend Belle that strength, because…" Alicia noticed that she had started to smile. "Because it's not easy saying goodbye to someone you love."

"Please call the others in." Adam asked. When the all entered he spoke to them all. "Thank you all for your strength and sacrifice. I can't promise that I will ever be okay with Belle leaving but I understand that it must happen. I will be strong just like all of you have been strong, all I ask is that you grant me one request. I would like to spend this night to dance and have dinner with Belle. You are all welcome to join us of course."

"I am not sure if we can afford the time." Alicia began.

"You have all the time you need." Cinderella said as she appeared again. "My understanding of the orbs magic should allow me to guide you to the sixth world without losing time."

"Alicia are you sure you're okay with this? Your homeworld is in trouble." Ariel asked her.

"It's fine. To be honest I think some time to rest and recover might be good for us." Alicia assured them.

That night the heroes had a chance to rest. And as Belle and Adam danced Alicia watched and when the moment was right she stood up and:

"Tale as old as time" Alicia sang.

"True as it can be" Snow White continued.

"Barely even friends" Cinderella added.

"Then somebody bends" Ariel followed.

"Unexpectedly" Belle sang to Adam.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Princess Alicia and her team take a well-deserved rest before they enter the sixth world where Alicia must once again adjust to how her powers work. In the meantime Prince Alexander's team is summoned to the seventh world where things could not be worse. The End's presence is stronger than ever and chaos reigns. Alex is forced to allow his team to be split in half in order to save lives on both sides. Most troubling the forces of good have been significantly weakened in this world due the End's power. "She knew you were coming, she knows everything. At least she did." Next time – Part 15: Grandmother Willow.


	16. Part 15: Grandmother Willow

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for chaoticmoon

Part 15 - World 7: Grandmother Willow

"Wait! Your imperial majesty I have to ask-" Prince Alexander pleaded.

"There is no time you must go." The Emperor said firmly.

And they were gone. They reappeared suddenly in the seventh world.

"No! We have to go back! Elsa the orb, let me use the orb!" Alex shouted.

"I've been trying, no matter what I do the orb doesn't respond to anything." Elsa responded.

"Let me try, hand me the orb." Alex stretched out his hand but Mulan blocked him.

"I was told this may happen, we can't go back. The End's presence is too strong here, we have to save this world before we can leave." Mulan explained.

"Alex it's okay." Rapunzel said comforting him. Alex slowly lowered his hand.

"I hate to interrupt and ask but where are we? And who is that?" Tiana asked.

They were standing in shallow water in front of a giant black tree. Vines surrounded them, each the color of charcoal. Even the water around them was inky. Nothing felt natural, even the tree itself seemed overgrown. The 'who' was as much a mystery, a young woman laid on the roots, unmoving. Circling her on the ground were autumn colored leaves. Her presence seemed to clash against the black surroundings. Even unconscious she radiated a light and warmth. Rapunzel went over to her and as she was checking on her Alex saw a glimpse of her face.

"She's Pocahontas, she's…" Alex paused and raised his hand to his forehead. "She's the representative, or the princess, or whatever… she's the one we need to recruit. She must have been the one that pulled us here, how did she do that?"

"That's not really our main concern, is it Alex?" Elsa said as she went to Pocahontas.

"What's the matter with you?" Merida whispered as she pulled him to the side.

"Nothing! Why?" Alex responded sharply.

"You haven't been acting like yourself for a bit, since…" Merida went silent as she realized what was happening. "It's what the Emperor said aint it?"

"Merida! You don't know what you're talking about!" Alex turned away from her.

"Alex." Merida grabbed hold of his arm, as he turned back, their eyes met. "When you are ready to talk to me, or any of us openly and honestly, you will never be you. You will never be the leader you ought to be."

"Leader? Leader? Merida according to… Merida I am not even a…" Alex's frustration peeked and he broke away from her.

"You're here…" Pocahontas said weakly as Tiana and Elsa helped her to her feet.

"Wow you were really exhausted, normally after I heal someone their filled with energy." Rapunzel said as she stood up. "I'll use the healing song again."

After Rapunzel's second healing Pocahontas had recovered enough to speak to the others, and after a brief introduction the traveling heroes discovered that Pocahontas was very familiar with the End's trickery.

"All-out war, that's what both sides are looking at." Pocahontas explained. "Each side blames the other for what's happening to nature. Everything is withering and dying and a war is about to start. I knew you were coming but I couldn't wait anymore, I needed your help."

"How did you even know about us?" Alex asked.

"Grandmother Willow. She knew you were coming, she knows everything. At least she did." Pocahontas looked at the great tree with sadness.

They all followed her gaze and concluded that the tree was Grandmother Willow. Alex himself moved toward it quickly, his eyes wide. He reached out his hand and felt something. A faint pulse of magic from the tree. He shined his light on the tree and even though the darkness on the tree recessed it did not reveal the natural bark of the tree. Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Merida step into view, she gestured for him to talk to them.

"Pocahontas, is Grandmother Willow a force of nature?" Alex turned to her. "I mean is she a powerful one? Is she known as an ancient one, a great spirit or anything like that?"

She nodded and Alex turned back to the tree.

"The End has amassed an incredible amount of power here, so powerful that no amount of light can banish it. Not even if Rapunzel and I combined our full power. The End has taken hold of nature. We have to be careful. The trees, rocks, winds and maybe even the animals are all under the End's control." Alex explained.

"Well not the wind." Pocahontas spoke. Alex turned to her, his face needing an explanation. She closed her eyes and a cool comforting wind blew around them. Autumn leaves danced in it. Alex continued to look at her intensely.

"You control the wind, the magic of wind is within you." Alex said with surprise.

Suddenly they all heard the beating of drums and Pocahontas expression turned to fear.

"My tribe is going to march on the settlers, we have to stop them." She said.

"Alright we should go, half us will go to speak to Pocahontas' tribe the other half to speak to the settlers. Alright let's divide-" Mulan raised her hand in front of Alex.

"No. No one has to go to the settlers, if they are staying put we don't have to confront them right now. However you are right that we need to split up. But you, Elsa and Rapunzel should stay here." Mulan insisted.

"Why would I stay here? Why would any of us stay here?" Alex insisted.

"To save Grandmother Willow. Your light power plus Rapunzel's may not be enough but what if you combined that with Elsa's magic? She's the most powerful of us, so who knows what might happen." Mulan explained.

"That's ridiculous, I am not going to sit here and let you all endanger yourselves. And if we're going to combine all our magic's Pocahontas should stay, no reason we need two people with light magic-"

"Your saying you should go but the person who understands the terrain, people and the world should stay?" Mulan said sharply.

"I… No. Look… Mulan… Everyone what I mean was…" Alex stammered.

"Alex why not stay and help us." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, our magic's have worked well together in the past." Elsa said.

"Please, if you can help her…" Pocahontas began, but she didn't have to continue. Alex nodded with understanding.

Slowly the others followed Pocahontas out. Mulan didn't look back as she exited, but Tiana gave a concerned look before rushing back to Alex giving him a small bag she had prepared. As she left her eyes filled with sorrow for a reason Alex couldn't understand. Merida exited last but first looked at Alex.

"Be honest. Be that guy who saved us from Facilier." Merida said before exiting.

Pocahontas led the others through the forest, it had become black and twisted. Each plant and stone looked like it would turn on them at any moment. The tree's branches had become sickly and thicker blocking out almost all of the sun. Each step they took echoed and caused invisible eyes to focus on them. They didn't have to walk long to encounter Pocahontas' people on a war march, she ran to her father and pleaded with him.

"Please father you must understand, what's happening is not caused by any person, it is an outside force. An evil greater than we can imagine."

"An outside force is the cause, which is why we must remove each and every outsider from our lands. That is the only way we can recover our way of life." He responded.

"No. I can't let you do that. Please father these people can help. They know what is happening to our world. They can help us." Pocahontas said.

"More outsiders." The chief said looking at them. "They will only cause more destruction. If they have anything that can help us than they may do so as our prisoners."

Merida and Mulan drew their weapons swiftly.

"Careful Chief, you don't want to get on our bad sides." Merida warned.

"Please don't do this. Once we get back to the village we can figure things out." Pocahontas pleaded to the heroes.

They hesitated but agreed and surrendered their weapons.

"Good." The Chief said. "These outsiders are cooperative but just like the others they have corrupted my daughters mind. Take them away and put them under watch."

"No father!" Pocahontas said.

"And to insure we are all safe from my daughters further foolishness she is not to come anywhere near the prisoners or the village until this danger has past." The Chief ordered.

"Father!" She cried.

"Silence!" He shouted. The others looked on, and Mulan sympathized greatly.

…

Back at the willow tree Rapunzel and Elsa discussed the tree while Alex paced gloomily.

"Alright that's enough, you know more about magic than both of us so stop being so moody and help us. Clearly this tree is important so we have to remove the dark influence from it and you're the best chance we have to do it, so tell us how to help you so we can save this world!" Elsa ordered.

"You think I want to be like this Elsa? You think I am overreacting? Elsa based on what the Emperor said my entire understanding of myself is wrong. I don't know who I am, do you know what that's like?" Alex shouted.

"To not know who you are? Wondering what your purpose is? Feeling like everything you knew about yourself is wrong to struggle with yourself and fear about every moment of your life?" Elsa walked face to face with him as she spoke.

"Elsa, Alex this isn't the time." Rapunzel said.

"No, he needs to hear this. You think I don't get it? You have a monumental responsibility but everything you have ever known or tried to build for yourself is falling apart around you. I get it. Get over it. Because I lived with that and more. I lived my life with the fear that if I ever lost control the people closest to me would suffer and maybe even…" Elsa closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. "Get past it and help us."

Elsa turned away from him and walked back to the tree. Without turning back to him she spoke again.

"I thought you were so strong. I was wrong."

Alex looked away. He was behaving like a child and he knew that. Elsa's words hurt but deep down he knew she was right. The entire time he had been here he was more concerned about being called a source rather than a champion, a wise one rather than a warrior. As he thought about all this he realized he had been none of these. He quietly walked between Elsa and Rapunzel and touched the tree with his hand, as he did the others did the same. As soon as their hands touched the tree Pocahontas burst in, she shouted an apology that she didn't finish because a sudden breeze caused them all to look too the tree. A voice that they heard in their hearts spoke to them.

"Now that you each are listening to your hearts we can speak and plan, we have people to rescue, nature to restore and a world to save. Are you ready?" Grandmother Willow's asked.

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander has regained his focus, but Merida, Tiana and Mulan have been captured. He will have to find a combination of his magic, Rapunzel's, Elsa's, and Pocahontas' to save the seventh world. Meanwhile Princess Alicia experiences incredible power when she enter the sixth world. With the power boost she is ready to confront the End but the problem she finds will require something more than raw power. "Let me ask, I have to ask. Which one of them would you recruit?" Next Time – Part 16: Jasmine.


	17. Part 16: Jasmine

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for chaoticmoon

Part 16 - World 6: Jasmine

Elegant flames swirled and danced in the air. Finally the flames performed their finale and in a dazzling display Princess Alicia's group appeared just outside of Agrabah.

"Look at all the sand!" Ariel excitedly shouted. "Look at it all, it's everywhere! Where's the ocean?"

Snow White and Belle joined Ariel in her amazement. As Belle explained that they were in the desert Alicia stood still with her eyes closed.

"Are you alright Alicia?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, in fact I feel amazing." Alicia stretched. As she did she began to give off a soft red glow. She noticed Phillips concern and smiled. "It's okay, remember how weak I was in Ariel's world? It's the opposite in this world. My magic is surging, pulsing. I feel incredible, like I could do anything! I feel so powerful!"

"Could you stop glowing?" She heard Cinderella say before she appeared, Alicia focused and the glow stopped.

"Alicia what do you mean by powerful?'" Belle asked her.

"Dear friend in a distant land,

Your task keeps you so far.

I cannot bring you here,

But with this spell of mine,

Let your form be with us

Not as a projection but as you."

Alicia's flames gently circled around Cinderella's transparent image. Suddenly they burst like fireworks all around her and as the lights faded Cinderella's looked as real as if she was truly there.

"Amazing!" Snow White said.

"How? Alicia, that's amazing." Cinderella said. "Well I guess we should go find the sixth representative. For whatever reason I wasn't able to project myself to this world without you all being here."

"It's the End. I can feel its power, it's well hidden but I can tell it's massive." Alicia said.

They entered the city and started their search for the representative of the sixth world. Alicia moved through the city as if she was being guided. They were all unfamiliar with this world but they could each tell something was wrong. Suddenly Alicia stopped and turned down a dark alley, finally they arrived at a wide open dead end. As the all looked around Phillip instinctively drew his sword and shield. Shapes began to form in the windows. Vaguely human shapes with piercing purple eyes and jagged mouths to match. Alicia and Phillip circled the others to keep them safe.

"Alicia… What are they doing? Why are they just watching us?" Snow White asked.

The answer came in the form of a young man jumping out of one of the top windows. As he fell through the air it was clear he had nothing to land on so Ariel grabbed hold of the cloth from a broken awning and gave a side to each person. The held it firmly and caught the young man… and his monkey.

"Thanks." He said as he dashed away. "I'd run if I were you!"

They all followed as dozens of shadows chased them down the alley. As they approached the main street Alicia turned and faced the shadows. She rose her arms into the air and flung them to either side, as she did flames appeared in the center of the alley and spread outwards dissipating each of the shadows. With a second wave of her hands Alicia dispelled her flames.

"Wow that was amazing, we've never seen anything like that…" The young man said. His monkey cleared its throat and the young man continued. "Well we've never seen anything like that, that wasn't targeting us. I am Aladdin."

After introductions Alicia's group explained what was happening and why they were traveling. Aladdin than told them about how countless shadows in various forms that had been appearing all over Agrabah.

"Now that you mention it, you escaped that building alone, no one else was with you?" Snow White asked.

"No. Well the palace guards were going to come and help but they would have only slowed me down. Abu here is all the backup I need." Aladdin responded confidently.

"So their numbers caught you off guard?" Belle asked.

"Well no, we knew how many of them where in there but we figured we could handle it." Aladdin said.

"So you had a plan?" Phillip asked.

"Kind of, I improvised" Aladdin said a bit embarrassed.

"And was that escape improvised?" Cinderella asked.

Aladdin laughed nervously and changed the subject to going to the palace to meet the Sultan and Jasmine. As they entered the palace they all noticed the guards were on high alert. Aladdin explained that at times the shadows appeared just outside the palace or even inside of it. As they entered the throne room, they noticed a large amount of guards around him. The Sultan got up and ran to Aladdin and welcomed him back to the palace. He explained that Jasmine was worried because he had left on his own. As Aladdin apologized another guard ran in.

"Your Highness its Princess Jasmine, she said she couldn't wait and…" The guard stopped as he looked at everyone.

"Well what is it? Speak up?" The Sultan's voice trembled.

"She couldn't wait for Aladdin to be found so… she left to find him…" The guard said slowly.

"WHAT!" Alicia screamed in outrage.

They all scrambled. The guards that weren't dedicated to guarding the Sultan searched each room of the palace. Phillip and Ariel took a group of guards back into the city followed by the others. Alicia excused herself, planning to combine her magic and her orb with Cinderella's in order to pinpoint Jasmine. As for Aladdin he decided to return to his room, apologizing for causing so much chaos. However Aladdin had no intention of staying in his room. As he snuck out of the room he didn't see Alicia hiding and watching him.

"Alicia?" Snow White whispered.

"Wow, I wouldn't have expected you to follow me Snow White-" Alicia said, as she turned to speak to Snow White she was greeted by a second surprise. "Oh Belle. That makes sense now."

They followed Aladdin as he moved through the palace and slipped past guards. Alicia and the others followed carefully and after watching how Aladdin and Abu moved Snow White knew they could not possible move with the same skill silently and she assumed Alicia had used her magic to keep them from being heard. However as they exited the palace by a secret passage over the palace wall Alicia saw Phillip leading the guards alone.

"Where's Ariel?" Alicia asked. By Snow White and Belle's shocked expression Alicia understood they didn't know.

As they continued to follow Aladdin, he led them to the poorest district of the city. In particular Aladdin's old home facing the palace. As Aladdin and Abu entered from the roof Alicia's group saw shadows swarm in after him. Alicia prepared to run in but Belle stopped her.

Inside his former home Aladdin was caught off guard by the swarm that grabbed him from all sides. Abu was quickly captured and Aladdin was pinned down. Multiple small shadows combined together to create a single, almost familiar, large one. From the "door" Alicia burst in and swept the room with her flames. The shadows that weren't defeated ran away from her overwhelming power. The large shadow tried to attack but Alicia easily kept it back. As she prepared to fight it head on, Alicia heard a shout from behind the curtain.

"This way!" Princess Jasmine shouted as she pulled the curtain aside. She sat atop the Flying Carpet alongside Ariel. Alicia covered their escape while Snow White and Belle helped Abu and Aladdin onto Carpet. Soon enough they were flying to the palace. As they flew over the city Jasmine saw a glimpse of her father surrounded by shadows on one of the roof tops.

"Father hold on!" Jasmine said as she vaulted to aid what she thought was her father.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called.

"It's a trap!" Ariel yelled.

But Jasmine was gone. She grabbed hold of a long pole and stood between the shadows and the fake sultan. With her back to the fake it rose and changed into its true menacing form. It took Jasmine's weapon from her and captured Jasmine all at once. Flames fell from the sky and blasted the shadows away. The others arrived and thanks to Alicia's overwhelming magical flames the shadow was defeated. With Jasmine rescued the heroes returned to the palace. After a thousand "thank yous" from the Sultan and dinner Alicia gathered Snow White, Phillip, Ariel, Belle, and asked Cinderella to join them. She stood in the center of them all and recapped the day's events after she was done she had a question for the group.

"Let me ask, which one of them would you recruit? Originally I came here for Jasmine but based on what happened today I am not sure that's a smart choice. By the way, Ariel how did you find her."

"Every princess has her grotto." Ariel said with a smile. Phillip looked up confused, but the others nodded with understanding.

"I'll explain later Phillip. But we still need to discuss the issue. Jasmine has not shown an ounce of wisdom."

"Agreed. We all have our brash spirited sides but…" Belle stopped. "I know this is hypocritical but I have to say, Jasmine always knew her father was in the palace so getting off the flying carpet to jump into an obvious trap… it's not unwise… it's-"

"Unnecessary." Phillip suggested.

"That puts it lightly." Alicia said with a nod. "What about Aladdin, is he a better choice?"

"I don't think so." Belle answered.

"He did jump into a dangerous building. Twice. In the same day." Cinderella said. The others looked at her. "He snuck out of the palace and went into the city to look for Jasmine, putting himself and his monkey friend in danger. That's brave but he never thinks anything through."

"What do you think Phillip? What do your instincts tell you?" Alicia asked.

"The wise ones are supposed to find another way to defeat the End, besides in battle right." Phillip waited for Alicia's response. Once she nodded he continued. "To find another way to win you need to be clever and calm enough to consider all options. Neither of them have shown they have these abilities."

"I agree. Belle if you had to pick who would you-" Alicia began but was cut off.

"Alicia please excuse me but I don't think voting is the way we should approach this. I know we could and I am honored that you want our opinions but there is something else." Snow White explained. "I know you had reasons for recruiting each of us but in each of those cases you were so sure of who you needed none of us had any reason to doubt your choices. But this time, like you said you came for Jasmine, but now she doesn't seem like the right choice. And Aladdin is even more reckless than she is, so you don't feel like he is the right choice either. So neither of them seem like the right choice right now, and that's fine because you don't have to pick right now. Let's wait and see what happens tomorrow."

Alicia looked at Snow White and smiled.

"Fairest in the land? More like 'wisest in the land.'" Alicia said

To Be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Princess Alicia now has to determine how to defeat the End in the sixth world and decide who is best suited to join them Jasmine or Aladdin. Meanwhile Prince Alexander has finally put his mind back on his mission and now must remove the End's influence on nature in the seventh world. Unfortunately most of his recruited allies have been captured, fortunately he still has the most powerful of them. However he must now find the right combination of wind, light, snow and healing to stop the End. If that wasn't enough, a face from Pocahontas recent past reappears. "No. Why, why are you standing there looking at me with such dark eyes?" Next Time – Part 17: Pocahontas.


	18. Part 17: Pocahontas

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for chaoticmoon

Part 17 - World 7: Pocahontas

"What do you need us to do Grandmother Willow?" Pocahontas asked.

"There is magic in each of you, magic that appears in the world just as you stand in it. You must find the right combination of magics to save us all." With this final piece of advice Grandmother Willow's voice faded away.

"What magic is she talking about? I don't have any powers like you three." Pocahontas said with confusion.

"Really? You really don't know? You don't see how the wind dances around you when you're happy?" Prince Alexander said to her. "You don't see how it howls when you're scared or how it runs past you when you're excited? You know the wind Pocahontas, it doesn't whirl around you by chance, it's because you tell it to."

"That's more like it." Elsa said with a smile.

"Our boy is definitely back." Rapunzel responded. "So wind, light and snow. What does that make?"

"Wind, light, healing-light, and snow." Alex added. "Healing-light… Rapunzel let's try something."

He instructed Rapunzel to lay her hands and hair on the tree. He placed his palms on it and Rapunzel sang her healing song. Their combined light shined brightly in the dark space. Slowly, very slowly the darkness was being pushed away from the tree, and they could feel the power of the tree emerging. Rapunzel and Alex focused and strained against the darkness. As Rapunzel's voice strained as she repeated her song she heard two other voices, Pocahontas and Elsa had joined her. Alex listened to the harmony of the three princess and felt his strength returning. He looked at Rapunzel and together they pushed all their strength into their magic's and in a flash as bright as the rising sun the darkness was gone. Pocahontas looked up to see Grandmother Willow's smiling face and Elsa quickly laid down soft snow to catch the weakened Rapunzel and Alex.

"Elsa! Around us the darkness is coming back!" Pocahontas yelled in fear.

Elsa looked around quickly and saw the darkness creeping back to the tree. She summoned her power and froze the edge of darkness solid. Encased in Elsa's power the darkness stopped.

"That's impressive." Grandmother Willow said to Elsa. Elsa thanked her and went to tend to Rapunzel and Alex.

"I am fine Elsa, just tired… too tired to even sing my song to myself." Rapunzel said with a weak laugh.

Alex looked over to them and saw something he had never seen before. Rapunzel's hair was radiating a strange glow. It was the same glow as when she sang but not as bright and seemed to come from within her hair. He noticed a similar glow around his own hands. He realized what he was seeing, it was their magic's. He looked to Pocahontas and saw the magic of the wind gently swirly around her, waiting for her to direct it, when he looked to Elsa he saw what looked like snow coming from her and falling around her. Than he noticed something else, it had a powerful magical glow even though it was in a bag. It was the treats Tiana had given him. He sat up and took one out, he could see the magic in it. It was a simple cracker, he assumed she made it the night they came to Mulan's world. He admired Tiana's skill in any kitchen before taking a bite. The flavors were rich and danced on his tongue. Suddenly he felt a rush energy and he was recovered and aware. He rushed to Rapunzel's side and gave her one of Tiana's treats.

"Tiana's magic, it's in her cooking. She may be the single greatest chef in all the worlds." Alex said. They each ate a treat and faced their task with renewed vigor.

"If we can only do what you two did to Grandmother Willow to the whole forest this all would be over." Pocahontas said.

"We don't have enough snacks for that… or time." Rapunzel said after taking a bite f her cracker.

"I know but, if there was a way to coat the forest in your combined powers… Elsa!" Pocahontas said suddenly. "They add their powers to yours. They fill your snowflakes with the light to drive out the End and heal the forest at the same time!"

"That would work, my powers spread pretty fast on their own." Elsa said.

"Not fast enough though, when you combine magics things tend not to work quite the same." Grandmother Willow warned.

"Then I will ask the winds to help." Pocahontas said confidently. "Elsa's snow carried by my wind will contain Alex and Rapunzel's lights. A restoring winter to end a destructive autumn."

"Just like nature would have wanted." Rapunzel said smiling.

The four combined their powers together. For the first time Elsa's snow glowed with golden light and even with a warm autumn wind carrying it did not melt. The snow spread quickly once they were done covering every inch of the forest and restoring it all back to normal. The dark forest returned to its natural green's and browns' with light dusting of pure white snow.

"We should go, we should go find my father." Pocahontas said exhausted. Alex held out Tiana's bag of treats to her, and in no time they were off.

They moved quickly through the forest, Pocahontas felt the wind around her and for the first time understood it. Finally they found the clearing where Pocahontas' tribe and the settlers prepared to face off. They burst into the middle of the battle field as the first weapons were being drawn. All was silent for a moment, than the war returned to the minds of the warriors. As the members of the tribe raised their bows Pocahontas used the wind to blow them of balance. As the settlers raised their rifles Elsa made them too cold to hold.

"Let me handle this men." A man's voice said from the settler's side.

"What? That's impossible." Alex said as he saw the man.

"Whys that?" John Smith said with his weapon drawn.

Pocahontas ran in front of Alex and faced him. It felt like time paused, Pocahontas stopped but Smith didn't lower his rifle.

"No. Why, why are you standing there looking at me with such dark eyes?" She asked him.

"Times change, I recovered and came back to help my people. Good thing I did because your people have done something to the land. Something wicked."

"Lies. John Smith I thought you were a noble soul. I can see now it was just pale face lies!" The Chief said.

"No father please something is not right, there is an outside force doing this. Please everyone listen to me!" Pocahontas stood tall as she addressed everyone. As she did the wind blew softly around the masses of people "Our two peoples have just begun to understand one another. Than this tragedy happened, a tragedy we each know was not caused by any of us. But in our fear and confusion we fell back to old, warlike habits. We cannot do this, we have to stand together as one people."

"The power of Pocahontas, wisdom carried in voice and in the winds." Alex said quietly.

"If she's so wise shouldn't you be looking for a warrior?" Elsa responded.

"It has to be her, the other option is injured and in England. With the orb unusable we have no way of reaching John Smith." Alex said.

"Wait I thought the bad guy there was John Smith?" Rapunzel asked, Alex only shook his head.

"Say what you want Pocahontas, I know the source of this. It's your savage witchcraft." Smith responded.

"That's it isn't it? The End's power is so great here that it not only covered the forest in darkness but it was able to take the form of a pure hearted man. How many of you know John Smith? Would he ever act like this?" Alex asked the settlers, they all looked at one another in concern. "All of you please understand that who you see here is not John Smith, but evil taking on the form of a good man!"

Alex blasted his light from his hands, it shined brightly and Smith fell back, suddenly his form started to darken. The Smith-Shadow scrambled to his rifle but found it completely frozen. Elsa looked on confidently and with a wave of her hand froze its feet to the ground.

"Alex I want to see what thing really is." Pocahontas said firmly. Alex nodded.

"Yeah let's see what this thing looks like. Let me see! Come on this thing's been manipulating us for days. Let's see!" The settlers called.

Alex summoned his power, Rapunzel and Elsa looked on waiting to help if they were needed. Pocahontas stood with Alex. He shined his powers with all the intensity he could gather. The light was bright, too bright for the Shadow-Smith to handle. It revealed its true form and was soon banished from the world. With the End's minion gone the forest retuned to its usual state, and Elsa ended the early winter.

Later a celebration was held in honor of the heroes' victory and nature being restored. Off to the side Alex was speaking to the Chief.

"So now you know what we are up against. That is why we desperately need your daughter to help us, don't worry I promise to keep her safe." Alex said.

"I do not need your promise, my daughter will find trouble on her own, you will see. So save your word, but I thank you for the sentiment." The Chief responded.

"So we are going to other worlds?" Pocahontas asked Merida.

"Well not exactly. You were the last one we needed. Now I guess we are going to Alex's world to face the End." Merida responded.

"That's if the orb is working again, Elsa?" Mulan asked.

"It's working perfectly. As soon as we beat that fake John Smith the orb was back to normal." Elsa said as she made the orb shine.

"I can't wait to see what the next world is like, did you hear what it's called?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

"Yeah it's Alex's world. Strange name though, the Palace at Dawn." Tiana answered.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander has finished his mission. Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Tiana, Mulan and Pocahontas have been gathered and they are ready to journey to Alex's home to confront the End. However in the sixth world Princess Alicia has a lose end to tie up, who will she select to join her as her final wise one? Unfortunately neither Jasmine nor Aladdin seem to qualify so Alicia devises a dangerous plan, "What I am planning is wrong, I have no way to describe it other than I am breaking every law of traveling in the harmonic. Unfortunately I don't see any other way of succeeding." Next Time – Part 18: Aladdin.


	19. Part 18: Aladdin

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for chaoticmoon

Part 18 - World 6: Aladdin

Princess Alicia had observed Aladdin and Jasmine carefully. In fact they all had been considering who would join them. Phillip and Cinderella had decided on Aladdin. He was reckless and his "improvising" often led to danger before safety but his strong will, cunning and great luck always saved him. However Ariel and Belle believed that Jasmine was the best choice. She was reckless like Aladdin but it always came from the right place: her heart. She also proved to be intelligent and always could tell right from wrong. This left Alicia and Snow White too make their decision, and as their second day in the sixth world turned to night they were no closer to picking a representative. The six of them sat in the garden, as Ariel and Snow White sat together petting Raja, the others walked around the garden admiring its beauty. Alicia stood apart from them deep in thought as Cinderella contacted her and appeared.

"Still no decision?" She asked. Alicia shook her head in response.

"No. I realize now that the problem isn't that neither of them would work it's that both of them will. They both aren't exactly 'the wisest' but they both mean well, and that's what matters I honestly don't know what to do." Alicia said sadly.

"Well there is someone you could talk too, I bet you have enough power right now to contact him without going to sleep." Cinderella said with a smile.

Alicia looked at Cinderella and smiled back. Alicia left the others and found a quiet place she could use her magic. She closed her eyes and was about to reach out to Alex when she heard the lightest of footsteps. Snow White had followed her. She sighed and welcomed her to join. As Snow White watched Alicia used her enhanced magic and the orbs power to call out to Alex. To Alicia's surprise Alex's first orb was destroyed, and so was the second. She began to fear the worst when she made contact with the third orb. Her own magic orb floated into the air giving off an array of light and colors until an image beneath it formed, she expected the image to be a surprised Alex but instead it was the back of a young woman with a crystal blue dress and white hair.

"Alex what's happening to the orb? I've never seen it do that before?" The woman said with surprise.

"Queen Elsa?" Alicia said in shock.

Elsa's image turned around and saw Alicia.

"Oh, sorry. You must be Alicia." Elsa said with a smile. "You're as beautiful as he said. I am Elsa and… Excuse but, is that Snow White?"

Snow White greeted Elsa and curtsied.

"I am honored." They said together and they shared a laugh.

Elsa soon handed the orb over to Alex. She told Alex everything that was happening in the sixth world, and how she felt lost when it came time to make a decision.

"Alicia you look lost, it's a feeling I know very well. Let me show you how I found my way." Alex said as he closed his eyes. Suddenly the image of Alex expanded to include Elsa and then others. Alicia's eyes grew wide and she had to catch her breath. She saw them all, Alex had finished his mission. Standing with her beloved prince; Elsa, Pocahontas, Mulan, Merida, Tiana and…

"Rapunzel? You didn't recruit Flynn Rider?" Alicia said in shock.

"Eugene." Rapunzel said instantly. "He goes by Eugene Fitzhurbert not Flynn… I'll stop talking now."

"We were wrong, Rapunzel fits the profile of a warrior better than Eugene. I hope you're not mad that I didn't consult you I-" Alex started.

"It's fine Alex. I trust you and I think I understand what you're saying, but since I have all of your attention let me ask you all what should I do? Who should I recruit? Who would you recruit?" Alicia suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Snow White had stepped forward.

"What I think you mean to ask is: what do you do when you don't know what to do?" Snow White said to them all.

After the others got over the awe of meeting Snow White they each had advice to give. To Alicia some advice was complex and filled with riddles while others simply restated what another person said, but there were two people whose words stuck with her.

"I know what it means to be reckless and do something so bad it hurts people you care about. I also know what it means to learn from my mistakes. So my advice to you is find who learns best from their mistakes." Merida said.

"This may be cheating Alicia but Aladdin and Jasmine's story has been revealed, we know what is going to happen next. Maybe instead of deciding based on how they are now, you could base your decision on who they will become." Alex said with a great deal of doubt.

"That's a terrible idea and you know it." Alicia said. Suddenly an idea came to her. "But it does help."

"You have a plan now Alicia?" Snow White asked.

"Yes. But first we have to take care of the End's presence in this world." Alicia said firmly.

"If it helps in this world the End had taken control of the land and disguised one of its minions as someone I care about." Pocahontas said.

"That does help actually." Alicia said.

The next day Alicia gathered her team with Aladdin and Jasmine in the throne room, to speak with the Sultan. After they all gathered Alicia asked Jasmine to describe what had happened since the first sitting of the End.

"The first shadow creature appeared about a week ago in the palace. The guards chased it out and Aladdin helped captain of the guards Razoul track it down in the city. I am not sure what happened next…" Jasmine said as she looked to Aladdin.

"Razoul and I tracked it to an old warehouse. It was empty and dark. It circled around us more times than I can remember, each time we tried to catch it the thing jumped out of the way. I guess that's what it's like chasing me huh Razoul?" Aladdin said with a laugh and Razoul just rolled his eyes. "Eventually I chased it right into Razoul's hands… but as soon as we got back outside it just disappeared.

"After that more shadow creatures appeared by the dozens. My father put Aladdin in charge of dealing with the shadows in the city and Razoul was in charge of protecting the castle. And I…helped wherever I could. From there it's just been a constant struggle to keep the shadows from… what have they been after?" Jasmine questioned.

"Us. The End has been waiting for us." Alicia said as the shadows came out from all sides. But they stopped before they attacked.

"What are they waiting for?" Phillip asked with his sword and shield drawn.

"They're not sure if it's time to reveal their leader. Too bad I already figured it out." Alicia turned to Razoul with her flames already gathering in her hands. "Get out of him now!"

Instead the possessed Razoul drew his sword and attacked Alicia. The heroes were quickly separated. The guards seemed lost without their captain to give commands. Aladdin quickly took that role and had the guards protect the princesses. Seeing that they were taken care of Phillip fought his way to Jasmine and the Sultan. However when he got to the Sultan's side Jasmine was missing.

As Alicia avoided the possessed Razoul and tried to remove the shadow without hurting him she became aware that he was pushing her onto the balcony, away from the others. As she began to form a new plan suddenly Razoul's turban was pulled down around his eyes. Jasmine had arrived and knocked the sword from his hands. The possessed Razoul fixed his turban and lunged at Jasmine, she did her best to use the staff to keep him back but he quickly overpowered her. Despite having the advantage over her Jasmine looked at him with confidence, she had given Alicia enough time to cast her spell. A rush of magic overcame Razoul and the shadow was pushed out of him. As the shadow creature attempted to flee Jasmine used the staff to vault in front of it and block its exit. Alicia summoned her magic and the shadow was overrun with dazzling flames. As Alicia and Jasmine brought the unconscious Razoul back into the throne room they noticed all the smaller shadows were gone. The End was defeated and they all cheered happily. However the Sultan noticed Alicia's serious expression and invited her to come forward to speak her mind.

"I am glad we were able to help but now we have to focus on our mission." Alicia said.

"Okay, so who's it going to be? Me or Aladdin?" Jasmine asked.

"As of right now, neither of you." Alicia said to a stunned group. "With all due respect I don't think it's supposed to be either of you _right now_."

With confusion Jasmine and Aladdin looked at one another and back to Alicia.

"Grand adventures are awaiting both of you, and I cannot help but feel that those experiences are going to be vital in helping us defeat the End. So I am going to take advantage of my increased magic in this world and change the connection the harmonic has to this world. It will then be set to a different time, instead of it being after your greatest adventure it will be after your... lets say: most exciting"

"Are you sure you can do that?" Jasmine asked.

"I am sure." Alicia responded with confidence. "I admit what I am planning is wrong, I have no way describe it other than I am breaking every law of traveling in the harmonic. Unfortunately I don't see any other way of succeeding."

"Alicia are you sure this is the right way? Are you sure you can handle this?" Snow White asked.

"I do." Alicia said.

"Then I have faith in you." With Snow White's words the other agreed.

A soft blue light began to shine as the real Cinderella appeared holding her orb.

"Alright everyone I will be taking you to the Palace at Dawn." Cinderella gathered the others and with a farewell to Alicia they were gone.

"My turn. Aladdin, Jasmine in the future I will be returning to you two. At that time I will ask you both who should come with me so as you live you lives please consider this." Alicia said to them. As she cast her spell her magic shined brightly and she was circled by a golden radiance that Jasmine and Aladdin assumed was the harmonic. Than she was gone.

…

Years later Alicia reappeared in the same spot and greeted Aladdin and Jasmine.

"How was the wedding?" Alicia asked.

"Wonderful, no what did you say it would be? Exciting? I am sorry you missed it." Jasmine responded.

"I am sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise." Alicia replied.

"Don't mention it. You were right though, the adventures we have had have been incredible." Aladdin said while taking hold of Jasmine's hand.

"So who is the wise one that will join me?" Alicia asked.

"Well after all we have been through I know who the warrior is, her." Aladdin said grinning.

"And with no doubt in my mind, if you want wisdom you want Aladdin." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Then Prince Aladdin will you be so kind as to help me save all the worlds?" Alicia asked.

"Of course." Aladdin said.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: Princess Alicia has gathered Snow White, Cinderella, Phillip, Ariel, Belle and Aladdin to her aid. Now they travel back to the world Alicia calls home to make preparations to confront the end. For the first time since the journey began Prince Alexander and Alicia will see each other again and more importantly representatives of the twelve worlds will finally inhabit a single world. "Welcome. Welcome Princes and Princesses to the world we call home…" Next Time – Part 19: The Palace at Dawn


	20. Psrt 19: The Palace at Dawn

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for chaoticmoon

Part 19 - World 0: The Palace at Dawn

A familiar of twirl of fire and Princess Alicia appeared in the hidden library with Aladdin. The allies she had collected stood waiting for them. Together they were an impressive group; Alicia, Aladdin of the sixth world, Belle of the fifth, Ariel of the fourth, Phillip of the third, Cinderella of the second and of course Snow White of the first world.

"What an amazing library, and these globes! This must be how you observe our worlds and the Harmonic." Belle observed.

"That's right, now since you all gave me a lovely tour of your homes, let me return the favor." Alicia said.

She led them back through the secret passages and hidden doors. Finally they arrived in the throne room. The room glowed with its usual warmth, but Alicia noticed the presence of the others seemed to add new colors to the room.

"Look! Out the window!" Snow White gasped. "What an amazing sunrise!"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Aladdin added.

"It doesn't seem to be changing, it's lovely I agree. But it doesn't seem to be getting later in the day." Phillip observed.

"That's what makes it the Palace of Dawn. The world is permanently locked into this beautiful sunrise. The world only only exists so Alex and I can protect and watch over the Harmonic."

"Alicia I thought you said the End was gathering in your world, but everything seems fine here." Ariel observed.

"It's true that the End is gathering its power in my homeworld, but this is not it. My homeworld is located between the sixth and seventh world. This one is somewhere in the middle of them all. And honestly that's as much as I understand." Alicia explained.

"Princess Alicia welcome home, and a special welcome to visiting Princesses and Princes." A well groomed servant said as he entered.

"Williams! I am so happy to see you." Alicia rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Yes my princess, I am happy to see you as well." Williams responded. "I am sorry to inform you that while you have been gone most of the palace staff has disappeared. But thanks to Princess Cinderella we have held strong."

"I honestly didn't do much. You have excellent helpers here Alicia." Cinderella said with a smile.

"The Prince has returned!" A second servant said as she burst in through the door.

"Alex!" Alicia let out a squeal of joy  
before rushing out.

"I've never heard her make that sound before." Phillip said in surprise.

"I don't think I've heard anyone make that sound before." Belle added.

"It happens fairly often." Williams explained.

…

In a flash of dazzling light seven people appeared in the palace grounds. Prince Alexander guided his collected allies; Pocahontas of the seventh world, Mulan of the eighth, Tiana of the ninth, Rapunzel of the tenth, Merida of the eleventh and Elsa of the twelfth world. Alex stopped and looked at the sun rising on the ocean horizon.

"Amazing, such a beautiful dawn. And there is nothing over the mountain behind the palace or across the ocean?" Mulan asked.

"Nothing, the world exists only so Alicia and I can protect the harmonic. Though I am sure that when the End comes for us here it will come from the ocean." Alex said.

"How can something so bad come from the same direction as such amazing sunrise?" Tiana asked.

"Dark unknown forces coming from the sea… it's a little too close to home for me." Pocahontas said.

"We will be ready when it arrives Pocahontas. How's your connection to the wind and nature here?" Alex asked.

"Incredible, it's just like home. Nature is strong here but I can feel a darkness reaching out, and just like you said it's from the ocean."

"Alex, this garden is amazing. But it looks familiar… is it, it looks like my parents garden." Rapunzel said with surprise.

"One of Alicia's talents is gardening. She pulled inspiration from many of your worlds gardens. I think she did a pretty good job."

"This statue garden, there are thirteen statues and most of them are us." Elsa noticed. "Anna's the twelfth and I am the thirteenth. I don't understand."

"That's a hobby of mine, I like to sculpt." Alex admitted. "The harmonic choses a princess in each of the twelve worlds, for some reason in your world it chose two."

"Why's there so much more detail in Elsa's?" Merida teased.

"There is not!" Alex yelled.

"I knew he spent extra time on her! You better explain yourself Alex." A young woman's voice called out.

They all turned to the voice. Standing at the top of the staircase connecting the garden to the palace was…

"Alicia!" Alex said.

"Welcome home Alex." She said back.

…

Alicia ran down to him and he did not wait for her. They met halfway through the staircase and Alicia jumped into Alex's open arms. He held her tight and spun her around once. They embraced with a kiss that was warm and bright. Suddenly it was as if there was a second dawn shinning on everyone.

"Wow, that was scary lets never do that jump-spin thing on a stair case ever again." Alicia said with a giggle.

"I agree, I was sure we were going to fall down the stairs." Alex said with a laugh. "Wow, I can't believe we did it both our teams are together and ready too… is that Aladdin? What happened to Jasmine?"

"Is that Rapunzel instead of Eugene?" Alicia asked back. Alex cleared his throat.

"Welcome. Welcome Princes and Princesses to the world we call home…" Alex said to them all.

They gathered everyone and it was time for introductions. Most were kind and humble but for Alicia and Alex there where some that stood out. Alex stood in awe when he got to meet Phillip. Stunned and speechless Alicia handle the introduction.

"Alex… Alex! Sorry Phillip I guess this is why you don't meet your heroes." Alicia apologized.

Luckily Alex was able to forget that embarrassing moment when Alicia met Elsa. Fire and ice.

"So you're Alicia, Alex says I remind him of you." Elsa said.

"Actually he says we have many similarities." Alicia added.

"Except your magics…" Alex said nervously.

"I don't see it." Alicia and Elsa said together followed by a shared laugh.

Finally Snow White met Elsa. In this meeting the first princess met the most recent. The beginning and the newest. The moment's grandeur seemed apparent to everyone as Elsa and Snow White introduced themselves and shared the smallest parts of their lives. Suddenly a soft glow grew from Elsa and Snow White, the glow continued onto Cinderella and Merida all the way down to Pocahontas and Aladdin. The champions of light had been gathered and somehow they all knew what that meant. The End would come for them, it would focus its power at this collection of champions and if it defeated them here it would have achieved its goal.

"The harmonic has shown you what it has shown us." Alex explained. "The End will come at us with all its furry. I have to ask, if any of you have regrets about being here instead of your homeworlds I offer you the chance to go home."

Alex held out his orb to any who wanted it.

"If you want to go home we understand, it isn't an admission of weakness or fear. It would be choosing to be with your loved ones." Alicia explained.

"We understood what we were doing when we came here. By doing this we save our loved ones." Elsa said with strength.

"There is nothing that any of us want more than being with our loved ones, but we understand our promise to you two and each other." Cinderella said stepping forward.

"Let's make whatever that thing is sorry it tried to end us." Merida said.

"We're here, we're together and we will win." Snow White said with confidence.

With those words who could argue.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: The twelve representatives are together, Princess Alicia and Prince Alexander have reunited and all fourteen are firmly committed to the upcoming battle. All that's left is to plan it, and Alicia is shocked to discover she will be on the battle field not Alex. "I know it's a surprise but when it comes down to it you are the one better suited to fighting the End while I try to help the wise ones figure out a way to stop it for good. It's not what we planned or expected but it's the truth." Next Time – Part 20: The End Begins


	21. Part 20: The End Begins

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 20 - World 0: The End Begins

In the glorious dining room of the Palace at Dawn the heroes sat enjoying a meal made by Princess Tiana and assisted by Snow White, Cinderella, Rapunzel and Prince Alexander. The others sat enjoying the most wonderful meal any of them could imagine. For desert they had Tiana's specialty: beignets.

"This is wonderful Tiana!" Snow White exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Ariel added.

"Do these come in choco-" Elsa began but before she finished a beignet with chocolate powder was served to her.

"To Tiana, the most gifted of us all!" Aladdin cheered, Merida agreed with her mouth full of food.

After they finished Alex thanked everyone for their help with their company and then he reintroduced the pressing issue.

"We have to prepare for the End. It will be coming anytime now and because of this there is something I have to say. I cannot lead the warriors into battle." Alex paused as the others, except Mulan, frantically discussed what this meant. "Alicia is more qualified to lead you in battle, while I will be with the wise ones."

"Wait me? Why me?" Alicia asked.

"I've spoken to the others. Your accomplishments in battle outweigh mine. Plus you're smarter and more tactical than me. I am smart but you're a genius. I have to convince myself that I can lead the warriors to victory. But with you, I have no doubts." Alex rose to his feet. "Everyone here either knows firsthand what you can do or have heard about it."

"That's just it Alex. We each recruited specific teams. We got to know each team personally. Yes we always planned to trade a single team member but this is nearly an entire team. This is not what we planned. Think about what this puts on the others. Is this really fair to them." Alicia said in a slight panic.

"It's not about fairness-" Alex started.

"It's about stopping the End and saving lives." Mulan finished.

"I can personally attest to Alicia's leadership abilities." Phillip said with confidence.

"And despite what he may think of himself, I have no problem believing Alex can lead the wise ones." Tiana's honesty warmed Alex's heart.

"It's like with anyone else Alicia. If you don't want to go through with this it's okay. I am asking a lot of you, and I don't know what this says about me asking you to put your life in immediate danger but stopping the End is what matters most."

"Did we really have it this wrong? Are we so blind that we would miss something so obvious?" Alicia asked.

"I don't think it's about missing the obvious. I think it's about being who we are." Alex said.

"I have heard him brag about how wonderful and powerful you are since Alex came to my world. If half of that is true the warriors are in good hands." Merida spoke up.

"And if the wonderful things Alicia has said about you are true Alex than I trust in you completely." Snow White said.

"What Snow White says go for me too." Cinderella said. Her sentiments were echoed by Ariel, Belle and Aladdin.

"I am willing to follow Alicia, but I can't speak for anyone else." Merida said with Elsa, Mulan, and Pocahontas agreeing.

"Are you all sure?" Alicia asked.

Suddenly they all became aware of the change in the light outside. The world outside the palace grew darker. Williams entered in a hurry and before he said anything they all knew what he was going to say. Silently the fourteen of them broke into teams. Alicia looked to her sides, Phillip, Pocahontas, Mulan, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa stood with her. Alex looked to his team and saw Tiana, Aladdin, Ariel, Belle, Cinderella and Snow White waiting.

"Let's walk them out." Alex said to his new team.

As they walked through the palace Alex asked Alicia if she remembered the plan. She nodded. As they exited the main doors of the palace they saw the eternal sunrise over the ocean darkening. Than against the darkening sky they saw a giant figure approaching them. At the current distance it was impossible to tell what it was but they all knew it was the End. It had followed them through twelve worlds. It had invaded countless others in the time it took it to arrive here.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." Alicia responded. "Let's make sure we win this one."

They shared a kiss and a hug that couldn't last as long as either wanted. Holding back her tears Alicia led her team to the beach while Alex clenched his fists and took his own team back inside.

"Williams. Take all the remaining staff, all of them, and lock them with yourself in the secret library." Alex ordered.

"With respect sir, the staff and I would rather stand with you." Willaims responded.

"Thank you my friend, but that is an order." Alex said handing him a key. "You do not unlock the door until the End is defeated."

"Alex, I thought we were supposed to protect the library?" Ariel asked.

"Yes I thought that was the place the End had to go to destroy the Harmonic, why are we moving away from it?" Cinderella asked.

"That room is hidden to those not chosen by the harmonic. We are going to a place we can be of most help." Alex responded.

Alex led them up a stair case they had never noticed. The stair case led them up through various doors that Alex locked behind them. Finally they reached a room that was empty except for six archways etched into the wall and a large circle in the middle. Alex stood in the center circle and as he did the floor beneath him began to glow. Meanwhile Aladdin stood in front of an archway and its plain design changed. It began to look like it was sculpted by a craftsman from Agrabah. Noticing this the princesses followed and stood next to an arch, each arch's appearance change to match their homeworlds.

"This room is in the highest tower in the palace. Other than the secret library this place has the greatest resonance with the Harmonic. Each of the archways you are standing in front of and the circle I am standing in connect us to the Harmonic. This is the room where we have to find another way to defeat the End." Alex explained.

"So what exactly do we do?" Aladdin asked.

"That is the task of the wise ones. We have to figure that out, because right now we don't know how to stop the End."

…

Alicia stood with the others at the shore. Each person was placed strategically by Mulan and taking the End's force head on were Alicia and Elsa. The heroes' most powerful offense stood ready while Merida stood on a rock formation above them, and Rapunzel stayed hidden behind it, ready to support and heal when she was needed. A ways back were Phillip, Mulan and Pocahontas. As soon as they saw what they were facing they would react and move to where they were needed. But a surprise awaited them. As the End's silhouette drew closer it split into two figures. Than a third figure appeared from behind the second.

"Mulan… what is this…" Pocahontas asked nervously.

"We move up to support Alicia and Elsa." Mulan ordered.

As they did they heard an impact behind them. Giant boulders crashed into the palace garden from the sky. Each began to spawn shadows that swarmed into the palace.

"They're going for the others in the palace!" Phillip shouted.

"Phillip you and Pocahontas go and protect the others." Mulan said.

"No!" Alicia called. "Those shadows are a minor threat, Alex's group is capable of dealing with them. We have to stay here, if any of those giants get past us they could destroy the palace and the Harmonic without ever searching for the library. We all stand here and fight."

Everyone stood quiet, unsure of who to listen too.

"You heard her, we stay and fight. The others will be fine." Elsa said.

No one argued and they prepared to fight. They stood strong and finally they could see the forms the End had taken.

"No… it's her! Maleficent!" Phillip yelled in anger.

"Of course, it would be Ursula." Alicia said under her breath.

"Mor'du… how can he be back again?" Merida whispered from above.

It was them. Ursula approached in her giant form while both Maleficent's dragons form and the great bear Mor'du were grown to the same giant size.

"Alicia, Elsa, Merida, Pocahontas hit them with everything you have!" Mulan called.

In the next instant ice, flames, magic arrows and the wind barred down on their enemies. The attack didn't stop them as they continued.

"Last chance, to run away." Alicia offered sarcastically.

"Why are you worried?" Elsa asked as she forced a laugh.

"Stay focused, this is going to get worse before it gets better." Phillip warned.

As their enemies reached the shallows they all stood strong and the battle against the End finally began.

To be Continued…

Preview Trailer: It has finally started and the fourteen heroes stand ready to face the End. Princess Alicia's team is caught off guard by the End as it has taken on three different forms.

"We can do this! Come on everyone hold strong! Remember who and what you're fighting for!"

Meanwhile Prince Alexander's team has to deal with a near unanswerable riddle of how to defeat the End without fighting it, plus a near endless horde of the Ends shadows.

"I know this power, show yourself coward!"

Next time – Part 21: The Dawn Fades Away?


	22. Part 21: The Dawn Fades way?

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 21 - World 0: The Dawn Fades Away?

Princess Alicia's team faced three giants. Ursula, Mor'du and Dragon Maleficent all arrived at the shallows, the only thing preventing them from taking control of the beach were a princess and a queen. Alicia and Elsa let lose their full power in an impressive display of heat and cold. Ursula was struck a colossal ball of flames. When it struck her it exploded into a flash of light and heat that blinded everyone for a few moments and defended them to the huge splash Ursula made as she fell back into the ocean. The flash from Alicia's flames also prevented Elsa's target from seeing what was happening. Maleficent was struck by a wall of cold so intense that she was flash frozen. This left Mor'du blind but still standing while Elsa and Alicia were too exhausted to continue. Luckily they weren't needed for their next attack. Led by Mulan were Phillip, Pocahontas, Merida and Rapunzel. Together they struck at the disoriented Mor'du, as Merida's arrows flew through the air with a boost in speed provided by Pocahontas' wind. The arrows found their mark as Mulan and Phillip attacked Mor'du's giant feet. Not long after Mor'du fell to the ground, his head landing on the beach. Rapunzel dashed forward and struck Mor'du on the head multiple times until he feel unconscious.

"Good job everyone. Now we just have to wait till Alicia and Elsa gather enough strength to defeat…" Mulan couldn't finish because she heard the cracking of breaking ice.

Maleficent was melting and breaking her way free while Ursula was starting to recover from Alicia's attack. Mulan had anticipated that it would take them longer to recover, allowing Alicia and Elsa the chance to unleash their full power again. This didn't happen, Ursula and Maleficent were advancing again and Maleficent was ready and angry. The dragon roared and breathed a colossal blast of green fire at the heroes. Phillip dropped his sword and pushed everyone out of the way and raised he shield to block the attack. With a tight grip with both hands on his shield he attempted to withstand the attack. The shield's magic protected him but he could still feel the heat from the dragon's breath as his muscles strained against the pressure of the attack. When the attack mercifully ended Phillip was uninjured but exhausted. Rapunzel and Merida rushed to Phillips aid while Mulan recovered his sword.

"Look out!" Alicia shouted as a bolt of violet lightning came crashing down at them. Luckily Alicia and Elsa combined there powers to block Ursula's attack. The heroes gathered together as Mor'du began to stir and rise to his feet.

"Retreat."Mulan said with concern. "We lose the beach but this isn't over."

…

"Anyone have any ideas?" Aladdin asked.

"No. But keep thinking. There must be something that we all have in common, something that we each can do that the others can't." Prince Alexander said as he paced in his glowing circle.

"Alex, are we sure it has to do with something we can do that the others can't?" Belle asked.

"Maybe not. I just don't know where to begin. We are supposed to defeat the End in a different way." Alex answered. "Maybe… we are supposed to defeat the End in a way the others can't or wouldn't think of."

"I am not sure what you mean." Snow White wondered.

"Well first we have to figure out what the End is." Tiana said. "We can't beat what we don't understand."

"And then we figure out how the others would fight it, than we can figure out how we would." Arial added.

"I may have found something while I was spending time in the Harmonic library." Cinderella said. "The End is not an ending it is nothing. It doesn't want to destroy it wants to-"

"Undo existence." Alex said to everyone's surprise.

"That's kind of what the Emperor of China said." Tiana added.

"How do you do that? How do you undo something like existence?" Belle asked confused.

"With fear." Snow White said. "Fear can undo nearly everything."

"How?" Alex asked concerned.

"Fear takes away your ability to stand strong." Cinderella said.

"Fear keeps you from chasing your dreams." Belle added.

"Fear keeps you locked into the past." Aladdin admitted.

"Fear makes you doubt your dreams." Tiana shuddered.

"Fear hurts and haunts. Fear makes you hide in the dark from the dark. Fear makes you blind to the other evils in the world. Worst of all fear makes you unable to act." Snow White said sorrowfully.

"You couldn't have done anything more than you did Snow White. You shouldn't…" Ariel tried to comfort her but couldn't find the words.

Alex looked at the others around him. They had each gone through exceptional trials and he could see they had not fully recovered from them. He began to wonder if they ever would. As he lowered his eyes he noticed the circle he stood in had grown darker, he immediately looked up. He saw the background behind Ariel grow dark and dull. The same was true for Snow White and the others. They had all grown sadder and the arches behind them showed this by growing darker just as his circle had grown darker leaving Alex feeling empty.

"Fear. That's it!" Suddenly the light from Alex's circle grew bright again. "Fear is how the end plans to beat us. That's how he plans to remove us and our stories from existence, by making us to afraid to face it."

"Well we can't let it win can we?" Ariel said as the background behind her began to shine again.

"Not a chance." Alex said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door in the distance being forced open. Alex looked to the door of their room. Something was coming for them on the other side.

…

Alicia and her team were being pushed back to the palaces outer most walls, just outside the beach. The walls were not made to withstand any kind of attack but it still made the heroes feel a little safe. Alicia and Elsa were exhausted from constantly using their powers, Pocahontas was beginning to feel drained as well from frequently calling on the wind, Phillip was still beaten from trying to defend against Maleficent's monstrous attack and Rapunzel was attempting to heal and recharge her friends. As Mulan looked around only herself and Merida seemed to be in any condition to continue.

"Merida let's get out there. The rest of you let Rapunzel heal you than come join us." Mulan said.

"I appreciate the thought Mulan, but I don't need to be healed." Alicia said as she moved toward the door.

"Me too, let's leave Rapunzel to help Phillip." Elsa said.

"I am fine. Hand me my sword." Phillip asked confidently.

"Nice try. Your hands are burned from holding that hot shield. Let me heal you and we can both get out there." Rapunzel said wrapping her hair around his hands.

"Well than when you're ready come join us." Alicia said with strength. "We can do this! Come on everyone hold strong! Remember who and what you're fighting for!"

They faced there enemies again and fought with their full abilities. Skills and magic used in defense of all that exists versus three giant enemies. The heroes fought valiantly and the return of Rapunzel and Phillip to the front lines inspired the others but still the combined power they had could not match the opposition. Maleficent's dragon breath burned Rapunzel and Mulan. Ursula's storm bolts had done their damage to both Elsa and Pocahontas. Meanwhile Mor'du had managed to injure Merida, Alicia and Phillip. It was only through their collective teamwork that they each avoided worse injuries. But there enemies kept attacking. Unlike the heroes the giant enemies didn't tire, they didn't stop and they kept attacking. As Alicia yelled for everyone to retreat to the second wall she saw the sun over the ocean growing even darker.

…

Horrible little evil shadows started to force their way into the room. Alex shined his light and kept destroying the shadows as they came in. Aladdin had moved to help Alex and quickly discovered he could hurt the shadows by having his own shadow strike them. Ariel and Tiana also step forward to help and soon enough any shadows that got past Alex were handled by the others.

"What are these things?" Belle asked.

"There a lot like the shadow creatures from my world except they are more like normal shadows." Aladdin answered.

"Alex do you see them? These shadows, they're just like-" Tiana began.

"I know, just like his." Alex said. "I know this power, show yourself coward."

"Yeah you beat me before and I ran away, so maybe you can call me a coward. But this time I will win." Facilier said appearing in front of Alex. "You know what the difference is this time? This time there's not enough light to hold back the dark."

Facilier through open his arms and shadows poured into the room from the cracks around the door and his own shadow. Alex shined his light brightly but the shadows still swarmed in and around him. As the others panicked Alex held strong.

"Everyone hold it together. Focus on your loved ones and shine your own light. The Harmonic-"

"The Harmonic can't give you the power to stop me!" Facilier said.

The walls of the room turned black and all the arches lost their beauty. Shadows reached every corner of the room and the heroes crowded together.

"Tell me wise ones? What are you going to do now?"

…

In the garden, beyond the view of Alicia's team twelve people suddenly appeared in a flash of light. They didn't take long to admire the familiar plants and statues because their mission was too important. A handsome young man at the center of them stepped forward.

"Alright just as we planned." He said as he removed his fancy hat. "Princess Anna led your group toward the ocean you should find your people there. The rest of you come with me into the castle. Everyone be prepared for anything."

"You all heard him let's get going!" Anna said. "Oh and thanks again for bringing us here Prince Florian."

Florian bowed to her and led his group inside.

To be Concluded…

Preview Trailer: Prince Alexander and Princess Alicia are at their limit. They are exhausted and baffled by the End. However the unexpected has happened, Prince Florian of the first world and Princess Anna of the twelfth have arrived with ten allies. Why have they come, how did they arrive, and what will happen in the last conflict between the heroes and the End. "I cannot explain how much I have been honored by getting to know you all. I am sorry to say this but goodbye, please live on." Next Time – Part 22: Twelve More


	23. Part 22: Twelve More

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 23 - World 0: Twelve More

DISCLAIMER: Disney has never truly given an official name to Snow White's or Cinderella's prince, nor has one been given to the Beast as a human. There are accepted names in the fan community (Florain, Henry and Adam) and those names will be used here to better show the characters. I fully acknowledge that Disney has never given them official names in the theatrical movies and hope you each forgive the use of them. Please enjoy.

"Stay behind me, all of you." Prince Alexander told the others as he shined his power to keep the endless shadows at bay.

"Yeah your lights to bright for me or my shadows to get to you, but how long can you keep it up?" Facilier asked.

More and more shadows kept pouring into the room as Aladdin and Ariel kept trying to find a way to slip past them and get to the door. Each time they tried the shadows clawed and bit at them until they were back in the safety of Alex's light. Meanwhile Cinderella kept trying to make her arch shine again, she pressed her hand against the once beautiful arch and reached out to the Harmonic, she could feel it responding to her but there was too much darkness to bring it back to the room. But she kept trying, she knew if she could get the arch to shine the light of the harmonic it would give them, and Alex, the strength to go on. As she tried with no luck Tiana, Belle and Snow White tried to add their efforts to hers. Slowly they began to see a small glow coming from the arch but as it grew Alex's light faded. The shadows relentlessly pushing against his light weakened him even as they were being destroyed, but they kept coming without end.

"It's over little prince of the light." Facilier said as he reached out his hand as if he was going to pop Alex's light bubble.

Suddenly they heard a large crash against the door. Than another and another and the shadows stopped coming from the other side. Facilier withdrew his hand and looked over to the door. As he glanced he was unprepared for the shock of the door being ripped off its hinges. A figure in shadows stood for a moment holding the door above its head before hurling it in and destroying countless shadows as it crashed into them.

"What!? Who are you?" Facilier asked in a panic. The man at the door way stepped in.

"Adam!" Belle shouted with a mix of surprise and confusion.

"Looks like I found my strength." Adam said with a grin. "Sorry for letting myself in but my friends and I couldn't wait."

Adam stepped to the side and with him came the others who wasted no time in attacking the shadows. Prince Henry dashed in with his sword drawn and slashed at the shadows while Eric used his harpoon as a spear. Naveen and Florian weren't far behind and vaulting over them, staff in hand was Princess Jasmine. The sight of each of them warmed the hearts of their loved ones and brought some much needed light into the room. With the tides beginning to turn Alex wasted no time and attacked Facilier with his own light glowing brightly again. In no time Alex had reclaimed his circle and the room was fully illuminated again.

"How is this possible?" Alex asked in wonder.

"When Alicia came to our world she gave me this orb and seven fragments of a broken one." Florian explained. "She said I could use it and the fragments to bring myself and the Seven Dwarves to this world to help. When I brought the fragments to the dwarves they seemed to understand what was happening better than me and fixed the broken orb. Than they sent me to a place called Arendelle where I met Princess Anna. Together she and I gathered a representative of each world and came here to help."

"Well I am glad you did. Now let's win this!"

…

Princess Alicia led the others in an uphill retreat to the second wall. As she did she let the others get ahead of her in order to cover their retreat. As she turned she noticed Mulan had the same idea and with nothing more than her family sword faced all three giants. Alicia called out to her but a blast of fire and violet thunder deafened her cry. Alicia barely managed to block the attack but not enough to keep Mulan from being launched dangerously close to Mor'du. The great bear raised its paw and prepared to bring it down on her. With her magic nearly depleted Alicia could only run and through herself over Mulan to protect her. But the colossal paw didn't come, instead she heard Mor'du let out a roar of pain. As Alicia and Mulan looked up they saw a man with his sword stabbing Mor'du in the nose. With an exceptional agility and skill he avoided Mor'du's wild attacks and landed on the ground near Mulan.

"Shang!" Mulan said with glee. "But wait, why are you here? How are you here?"

"Doesn't matter now. Let's get behind the second wall." Alicia said.

"Right the others should be ready to support us." Shang said.

"Others?" Alicia asked. The blast of gunpowder called Alicia's attention to the gates of the second wall. Supported by Pocahontas John Smith, still recovering from his own injury, reloaded his rifle and prepared to fire again.

Alicia saw them all standing with their loved ones, Rapunzel moved to help John Smith but the others seemed revitalized. Aurora and Phillip stood hand in hand, Pocahontas helped John Smith to his feet to meet Rapunzel, Mulan and Shang assumed their stances, Eugene snuck up behind Rapunzel and handed her a new frying pan, Merida prepared her next arrow, and Anna hugged Elsa so tightly Elsa couldn't speak.

"Loves a good thing." Alicia said with a smile.

"You got that right!" Eugene grinning at Rapunzel. He pointed his frying pan at the three giants and she did the same.

"All right everyone, lets win this!" Alicia called.

They didn't have time to talk or plan because the enemy was still coming. Though some people found time.

"I am glad to see you here Anna, I am but…" Elsa said as she formed an ice barricade to protect them. "But who's in charge of Arendelle?"

"Well Kristoff was visiting his troll family so I asked Olaf-" Anna said.

"What!" Elsa panicked.

"Kidding." Anna said as Maleficent's fire started melting their barricade. "Oh probably not a good time to joke. The council is in charge, just like before you were queen."

Merida ducked behind the ice barrier with them for a brief moment.

"I am just happy you didn't bring my mum, that would have been bad." Merida said in relief.

"Look out bellow lads and lass's!" A man yelled as countless barrels came rolling down. Some barrels broke against the villains and the sticky contents made it difficult for them to move. "Now charge!"

"Dad!" Merida said in shock.

"You all heard King Fergus!" Alicia shouted as her flames gathered in her hands. "I want these monsters out of castle!"

As they fought Alicia noticed how different it felt. This time they didn't need to shout out tactics and commands, everyone knew what to do. Alicia couldn't help but stop for a moment. Sword masters Mulan, Shang, Phillip and Fergus attacked with precision that was unmatched. Above Merida and a healed John Smith proved the mastery by never missing a target or opportunity. The heroes of course couldn't help but become injured at times. Rapunzel once again proved vital to the heroes as she took breaks from fighting only to heal her friends. Thankfully she didn't have to run to them, Eugene and Anna used all their speed and spirit to bring the injured and exhausted to her.

"Alicia, Elsa! The three of us should attack together." Pocahontas called to her and Alicia nodded.

A blast of intense wind, ice and flames struck the Ursula and causing her to fall onto Mord'u and Maleficent. Together the three giants crashed against the first wall.

"I see. Combining our magics is much more effective than separate attacks." Alicia said.

"I agree." Aurora said from behind them. "Alicia what if you started a spell that collected everyone's powers together in a single final effort."

"That may work, but I wouldn't know where to begin." Alicia said.

Suddenly a light began to form above them. It was like a new sun had formed at the top of the tallest tower in the palace. As she looked at it Alicia had her answer.

To be Concluded…

Preview trailer: Above Princess Alicia a light has appeared. It signals the final chapter of the battle against the End. But there enemy is not going to make it easy for them as the End makes one final gambit.

"One more combined effort. We use all our power at once and destroy this thing once and for all."

Meanwhile Prince Alexander's team faces the End in a different way. Their victory or failure will decide the fate for Alicia's, plus the mystery of the light is revealed as Alex and the others face off against the End's ally from the ninth world.

"Facilier you tormented the people of your world, you tormented Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, and when Meirda, Rapunzel and I came to your world you sided with the End and tried to destroy us too. Than you come into my home and try to use your shadows against us again. All the worlds are better without you."

Next Time – Part 24: Alex and Alicia


	24. Part 23: Alex and Alicia

Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess Fan Fiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Part 23 - World 0: Alex and Alicia

The shadows were all gone and Alex had Facilier cornered. The couples stood back and watched, each arch had regained and surpassed its former beauty and now even looked like a window into their worlds.

"Facilier you tormented the people of your world, you tormented Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, and when Meirda, Rapunzel and I came to your world you sided with the End and tried to destroy us too. Than you come into my home and try to use your shadows against us again. All the worlds are better without you!" Alex raised his shinning hand into the air and was prepared to attack.

"Wait!" Tianna yelled as she rushed to Alex's side. "This isn't you, no matter how bad he is you can't just…"

"She's right. Don't be like him." Naveen said walking to Alex. "This palace must have a dungeon. Lock him up where he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Alex turned to them, and then the others. No matter who he made eye contact with all he could see was mercy. He lowered his hand and agreed.

"What? That's it. You two of all people are going to let me live?" Facilier asked in anger. "You're not just a little tempted to let him destroy me? Not a little bit angry for turning you into a frog and trying to end the both of you? Twice."

Tiana and Naveen ignored him and returned to their arch. As Alex turned away too Facilier grabbed him and turned him around.

"What's the matter prince of light? I thought you were mad I came here with my shadows and ruined your light! I thought you wanted revenge. What's the matter aren't you enough of a warrior to beat your enemy."

"Why would you want me to destroy you?" Alex asked. Facilier suddenly backed away.

"Why would he want that?" Jasmine added.

"Because he knows something about me. He wants me to misuse my powers, destroy him instead of locking him away." Alex said with his eyes wide. "You're not Facilier, you're the End! And you want me to give in to the darkness, it's the one thing I have always feared.

As Alex said this the light around him grew brighter, brighter than he had ever seen it. Suddenly he knew how to win.

"Everyone face your fears here and now. That is it, that's the answer, that's why the rest of you are here. You are here to help your loved ones, help the six wise ones face their fears. Because if we take away fear…" Alex started.

"We take away the Ends power." Aladdin said.

"No!" The End bellowed as Alex silenced it with a blast of light. Alex's light mixed with the light from his circle. It created a sphere that floated in front of Alex. It was beautiful but empty.

"Now, each of you face your fears, and fill this sphere with your light." Alex instructed as The End-Faciler stood paralyzed.

"Naveen, the restaurant. It's not just my dream but my daddy's. If I fail, if those doors close than it's' not just me I failed… I'll fail him too." Tiana said fearfully.

"What are you worried about? You're the best cook in New Orleans's. There is no doubt, and remember you made it happen, just like you will never stop doing your best. Oh yes, and you have me to help." Naveen said with confidence. Tiana threw her hands around him and kissed him.

"Jasmine after everything we have been through, it doesn't change who I have always been. I was raised on the streets, I was never meant to rule anything but myself, how can I led a kingdom?" Aladdin said.

"Aladdin you're not alone. You were never meant to rule alone, the responsibility isn't just yours, it's ours. Your past doesn't matter unless you make it." Jasmine said taking hold of his hand and raising his head. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Adam. Adam before I met you I dreamed of adventure. I dreamed of seeing things I had never saw before. I dreamed of a life like the books I read. What I am afraid of most is that if I follow that old dream I will lose you and if I stay with you I lose my old dreams." Belle said holding back her tears.

"Because of you Belle my life has been nothing but an adventure. And if you feel like you have to see the world I will go with you, but look around. We have seen worlds that we would never imagine. Do you really think the adventures will ever stop?" Adam said holding her close. He felt her shaking her head, she pulled away and they shared a kiss.

"Eric I am happier than I ever imagined I would be. I have found love and happiness but… what about my family I may never see them…" Ariel started but couldn't finish.

"Ariel I don't think you have to worry about that, because before I left your father came to see me. He promised he would be waiting at the shore for you no matter how long it took." Eric said with a smile. Ariel leaped into his arms and kissed him.

"Henry what if one day the clock runs out? What if its midnight and I have to return to my step-mother? What if one day I wake up and this has all been a dream?" Cinderella said with tears in her eyes.

"If that happens, Cinderella if that ever happens I will find you. I will always find my way to you." Henry said with resolve. He wiped away her tears and she hugged him tightly until the kissed.

"Snow White what is it you fear." Florian asked.

"I don't know. I know I feel fear just like everyone, but I don't think I have a fear like the others. I am not saying I am better than the others but the worst most terrifying fear I can imagine… I have been through it. A sleep that is nothing but emptiness… almost like not existing but still knowing what it was like to exist… And it was you my dear Florian that saved me. Anything that happens now I know I have the courage to face it." Snow White words nearly brought Florian to tears as he leaned in to kiss her.

The golden sphere of light Alex held now swirled with a rainbow of colors. Open honesty met with truest love, Alex felt the power glowing and growing. He looked at the End-Facilier and knew what it was. The side of the End that wanted emptiness and darkness now faced the one thing that could stop it. Alex moved his hands and the light burst forth in a white shine. It was beautiful and blinding. The End gave its last silent scream and its mind was gone forever.

"You did it, now we should go join the others." Florian asked.

"Not yet. The End out there is the side of destruction, the warriors have to destroy it by combining their powers with their loved ones."

"Then why haven't they done that?" Jasmine said.

"Because someone is missing." Alex said.

….

As Alicia's team fought they were all taken off guard by a sudden and all-encompassing flash of white light from the palace's tallest tower. As the light dimmed the three giants stumbled to the ground. They started to shift and slide along the ground away from the palace. Alicia looked up to the tower and the white sphere hung in the air giving off a bright light. The light seemed to bring pain to the giants as the twitched and shifted.

"Are they coming together?" Rapunzel asked.

"That explains why Ursula was so quiet, it wasent her. The End just used her body to attack us." Alicia said.

They were. The heroes watched as the shapes twisted and turned into a single massive creature. Ursula's tentacles, the torso and arms of Mor'du and the wings and head of Maleficent's dragon. The creature was huge and towered above them. Fire came from the tentacles as they wriggled across the ground and violet lightning arched from its massive paws. Then it began to attack again, but this time it didn't attack the heroes directly, it attacked everything. Every rock and tree was its enemy and it crushed, burned and blasted everything it could.

"The monster has become a savage!" King Fergus said in awe.

"We can't fight this, it's not even attacking its rampaging." Eugene said in fear.

"Phillip what do we do? What can we do?" Aurora grabbed hold of Phillip's arm.

"We go on. I don't know what is happening but Alex's team must have succeeded because as dangerous as the End looks now it's not thinking which is our advantage." Alicia said. She turned to face the others before she continued. "This is where I have to beg you all to help because in its current shape I don't think the End could threaten your homes, you all could leave now and it would be trapped here in this world. But I ask you all to stay and help me finish this."

"We were never going to leave till we beat it." Phillip said with a hand on Alicia's shoulder. The others stood ready.

"Then let's go win this." Alicia said with resolve.

The heroes charged in. Warriors trained expertly in using their swords, bows, and even frying pans struck with precision. All the while those gifted with magic inside them let their powers strike out at the End, even Anna helped by pushing and pulling others to safety. Each person had a clear role in the battle except…

"Aurora be careful." Alicia said. As she ran to get Aurora under cover. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be inside?"

"I am. And there is something I need to talk to you about. This." Aurora held out a wand from one of the good fairies. Alicia thought back to her time in Ariel's world and understood. She touched the wand and connected its magic to her own. The wand sparkled again. Aurora and Alicia rejoined the others. With the wand Aurora was able to change the Ends power into harmless rainbows and flower petals.

"Wow she is really good with that." Elsa admired.

"How does she even know how to use it?" Pocahontas asked.

"She just does." Alicia answered.

As the heroes fought it wasent long till the End fell to the ground. But the heroes knew better than to think they won so easily.

"One more combined effort. We use all our power at once and destroy this thing once and for all."

"What power are we supposed to use?" Merida asked.

"The power that you always had deep within yourselves." Alicia said raising her hands to the sky, a swirling sphere of light appeared. "Use the magic that you feel deep in your hearts."

Phillip raised his sword into the air and Aurora did the same with the borrowed wand. A swirling shimmer came from them and joined with Alicia's sphere.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Aurora said with a smile

"It should be, it's our magic." Phillip said.

John Smith began to raise his rifle into the air but Pocahontas lowered it.

"I don't understand they-" John Smith began but Pocahontas raised her finger to his lips.

"Shh, listen." She said to him and together they raised their hands into the air. The wind in all its colors spiraled around them before joining the sphere.

Mulan and Shang crossed their swords above them into the air. The clang caused a spark that rolled into a small red dragon of fire and smoke, it circled them before joining the sphere.

"A small dragon, doesn't that seem odd?" Shang asked in confusion.

"I'll explain it to you someday." Mulan said holding back her laughter.

Rapunzel and Eugene raised their frying pans into the air and accidently bonked each other on the head.

"Let's try this again without the pans." Eugene said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, let's just…" Rapunzel couldn't finish as she looked into Eugene's eyes the light from them flew into the air and joined the orb.

King Fergus walked up to his daughter. After an awkward pause, cleared his throat and spoke.

"You know if you didn't chase off those three suitors you would have a prince of your own and you would know what to do."

"It's okay dad. I just have to do what I always do. Be brave." As Merida said this glowing wisps appeared around her and floated to the sphere.

Anna raced to Elsa and hugged her waiting anxiously for something to happen.

"Nothing's happening. Why's nothing happening. Is it me? Oh no did I break something when I hugged you?" Anna said in a panic.

"Anna its fine. You can't break my powers like that. But you know what? It's thanks to you that I don't feel broken anymore, I am whole, and I am me." Elsa said as snowflakes flew from the sisters to the sphere.

"Something's wrong! It's not enough!" Alicia said in a panic. The others looked franticly and tried to understand what had happened. "It's not complete."

"Sorry that's me, they said you would need me for something." A man said in the distance.

"Kristoff?" Anna said as he ran to her.

"Wow, Anna what's that dragon thing, and what's that glowing orb above that girls head. What's anything?" Kristoff said confused.

"Oh Kristoff stop talking for a second." Anna strained her brain to remember what the others did. "Come on Anna think, what do I do."

"Anna just kiss him!" Alicia said straining to control the magics.

Kristoff looked around in embarrassment but Anna flung herself at him with a kiss. The last of magic joined the sphere and Alicia released it all on the End. The intensity of their magic started to push the End away in all directions. It fought back with all its ferocity but in the end the strength of the warriors overwhelmed the End and where once stood a monster there was only a small ball of light.

…

Alex had brought his team to meet Alicia's. For the first time ever they all stood together. Princes, princesses, warriors, wise ones and Alex and Alicia. Cheers of joy and triumph started slowly but grew. In the midst of them Alex took Alicia's hand and they walked to the floating ball of light.

"I cannot explain how much I have been honored by getting to know you all." Alex said somberly.

"I am sorry to say this but, goodbye, please live on." Alicia said with all her courage. "If you all go to the hidden library the globes there will take you al back to your homeworlds."

"Don't worry about finding your way, the Harmonic will guide you to it. And please don't feel bad about this." Alex explained with a tear in his eye.

"We both knew it would come to this and we accept it knowing what we saved, we would willingly do it all again." Alicia said holding back her own tears.

Alex and Alicia shared a kiss and looked back to the stunned heroes.

"Goodbye." They said finally.

The orb behind them burst and in the final flash Prince Alexander and Princess Alicia were gone forever.

Next Time: Epilogue

"Do you really think that after everything they sacrificed we wouldn't be willing to help them? This is not over until we save Alex and Alicia!"


	25. Epilogue

A Tale of Twelve Worlds: A Disney Princess FanFiction

Written by gibberish17 for syrensong

Epilogue: World 0

Twenty five heroes entered the palace. Just like their lost friends said they had no problem finding the hidden library. They all walked in silence. No one felt like they had won or stopped the evil force that opposed them. They just walked and their heavy footsteps echoed with sorrow. When they opened the door the servants seemed to know what happened. They exited the library and left it to the princes and princesses. The last to leave was the servant Williams. Cinderella gave him a sorrowful look but he smiled back to her encouragingly before closing the door. The heroes separated and stood before their worlds globes. They each saw their way home but none of them felt like returning. Finally for one of them the silence was too much.

"It's not fair!" Merida screamed knocking over a table in the process. "It's not fair! It's not! They give up everything, they risked everything to make sure that every single world is safe and they don't even get to live to see it! No I refuse to accept that!"

"Merida, it's a sacrifice. They did this for us. For all of us, it doesn't look good to-" King Fergus started.

"No she's right, it's not fair. It's not right that they get punished for doing the right thing." Adam growled.

"I agree but what can we do? We don't even know what happened, they could be…" Rapunzel started but couldn't finish.

"You know what you felt. That felt like..." Phillip said.

"A goodbye." Pocahontas finished.

"How could they not even tell us this would happen? It looked like they knew but why wouldn't they…" Elsa asked.

"'They knew?' You knew this would happen didn't you? Didn't you!?" Merida yelled to Mulan. "You seemed to know everything so you knew this, didn't you!?"

Mulan shook her head and recoiled away quietly holding back her tears, Shang tried to comfort her.

"She couldn't have. There is no way. But I should have known. I spent all this time here I should have found something, some clue. Maybe I could have done something." Cinderella confessed.

"Maybe you could have, but you didn't." Merida said bitterly.

"Merida! What's the matter with you lass?" her father asked.

"She lost two friends today. Two friends that didn't deserve what happened to them." Ariel said in tears.

"And we will never get to know what happened to them. Can't you see how much that hurts us?" Tiana said

They each heard a loud crash as Adam punched a hole into a bookcase. Belled ran to his side and whispered comfort to him.

"I suppose I can help here." A man's voice said as he appeared into the room in a flash of light. "I am King Sol, I am Alexander's father. I was monitoring your return to your worlds and noticed you were still here so if it's a few questions you have I can answer them and you all can be on your way."

"Fine, where are Alex and Alicia?" Merida demanded.

"I believe it is customary for a princess to curtsy before a king young lady." King Sol looked into Merida's eyes. Seeing her sorrow and anger he continued. "I suppose I can let it pass this time. Alex and Alicia are gone. That is all."

"Why are they gone?" Jasmine demanded, again King Sol waited from the appropriate manners to come to come with the question. When it didn't he answered.

"For a guardian of the Harmonic to enter it and travel between the worlds is the ultimate crime. Punishment is… well you saw what happened."

"That's your own son and you talk about it like its nothing!" John Smith said with anger.

"I am getting tired of not being treated the way I should. I am a king and a sorcerer in my own right. Keep that in mind."

"Well than your majesty." Belle said with a curtsy. "How do we get Alex and Alicia back?"

"You don't. They are gone forever." He responded.

"And you don't have any power to change that?" Elsa asked.

"Don't you people know manners? So far only this girl knows the right way to address a king." He said pointing to Belle.

"Yes I do, and her name is Belle not 'this girl.' And I assume you know the appropriate manners for speaking to a lady, a queen, a fellow monarch and someone who is grieving. So do you or don't you have the power to help us King Sol?" Elsa asked coldly.

"Aye, do you? Consider this a personal request from King Fergus as well." Fergus added.

"Suppose I do. It would require one of you to remain here to upkeep this palace. With the End gone there is no reason for this place to exist. So a chosen of the Harmonic must remain or this place will fade away." King Sol explained.

"What about all the staff." Eric asked.

"What about them?" King Sol responded.

"How dare you!" Adam lunged at King Sol. He waved his hand and a burst of heat and light sent Adam back.

"Still a beast I see. Pitiful. I would advise against the rest of you trying that. I have more power than Alicia and Alex combined, merits of being the King of the sun." The last part seemed to be directed to Elsa.

"So than let me ask, are any of you willing to sit in this palace in the middle of nowhere just to keep it standing for two people who may never return? Even if one of you did you would still need others to actually go into the Harmonic itself to find them. So that's even more of you who don't get to go home. Are you really willing to put off all your responsibilities for, two people you honestly just met? Silly thought isn't it?"

The others were silent.

"I see no one willing to give up their happily ever afters? Or is it each of you realize the responsibilities and lives that require your attention in your homes are more important than two people who willing and knowingly sacrificed themselves so you would have a home to go to? Well either way I will show you each to your worlds, and then that will be that."

"I will stay!" They all paused when they heard her voice. To so many it sounded childlike and because of that many thought her voice was filled with childlike fear and naiveté. Those people are wrong. What so many do not understand, what many of the others in the room didn't understand until that moment was that the childlike voice held the kindness and hope that only a child could have and mixed it with the wisdom and compassion of an adult who has suffered more than any person was ever meant too. If ever there was an explanation of Snow White's power this is it. She didn't speak with authority but all listened and maybe that's why they all listened.

"I will stay here and watch over this palace. I will protect their home until they return, I don't care how long it will take or who opposes me. Do you really think that after everything they sacrificed we wouldn't be willing to help them? This is not over until we save Alex and Alicia! Are any of you willing to help me?"

Without hesitation they each walked to Snow White's side.

"You will help too won't you King Sol?" Snow White asked him.

"Very well. I will be back in three days. Use your time wisely to prepare."

"We will."

To be Continued in:

Hearts, Minds and Magic: A Disney Princess Fanfiction

The next chapter in the saga coming soon but, a few unanswered questions remain… How did Adam regain his beast-like strength? Where did Merida get her magic arrows? How did Florian gather the others together? Before Hearts, Minds and Magic the hidden chapters are revealed. For updates please see my profile and thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
